A Fox Fights in Gotham
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: After the battle with Kaguya, team seven finds themselves in Gotham City with bats, monsters and an annoying mime. I OWN NOTHING! 'The Batman' 2004.
1. C1-2

A Fox Fights in Gotham. Chapter 1-2

**I GIVE YOU MY SECOND ATTEMPT TO WRITE THIS STORY. **

**So this is an idea that I had floating in my head for a couple months, and with the release of DMC 5, I started writing a story like this, only I was half way through the first attempt when I apparently failed to save a copy of the FUCKING THING! An amazing fight scene, amazing quips, a humiliated Joker and what would have set the tone for the whole story. **

**So I give you My The Batman and Naruto cross over that has elements from the DMC games, some references to over properties because I wanted too and it's my idea for Fan Fiction. **

**ALSO this attempt will be the first two chapters in one so there.**

**I OWN NOTHING! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT GET OVER IT.**

:Story Start:

**Gotham Clock Tower-Late at night-Last night of summer.**

A figure sat on one of the oldest buildings of Gotham, wearing a faded grey coat with red inlay, with a navy blue shirt with a collar that covered his mouth, a pair of aviator goggles over his Yellow Blonde hair, black pants, black vest and an old pair of combat boots. On the figures back was large silver sword with red inlays. His right hand covered in a thick brown leather glove while the other was a simple black biker's glove.

The figure watches the moon in the sky as the clouds travel through the night before suddenly turning his head to the east. He opened a tile on the roof and placed the book that was in his hand under said tile before he proceeded to jump off the tower, dropped a half way down before kicking off the building and reaching the buildings across the road. The figure then jumped across the roofs, until he reach China Town and crouched over a large area connected to the main roads by two alleys.

Looking down the alley he sees two groups of men, one with crates of weapons and the other with several suitcases. The leader of the group with the weapons, "No Bat? we deal quick. You want this gear to kill him. Your bosses better have distracted him."

The leader of the group with the suitcases replied, "Our boys are robbing couple backs at once, all crew not affiliated with our gang."

The first leader opens a crate to reveal an assault rifle with high tech scope, "Multi-spectrum scopes, can see even the Bat," he hands one of the rifles to the second leader. The second looks through the scope with a smirk as the first leader adds, "And enough armour piercing rounds that make ten inch steel look like water."

"The Bat will never expect this," The second leader speaks as he looks through the sight and spots a tiny creature with claw climbing down the wall behind the first group. Before he could comment on such a thing the figure above had dropped down and slashed through the weapon with the oversized sword as it lightly glowed red from heat.

The figure jump kicked members of the first group and slashed the wall behind them. They were knocked out while black dust fell to the ground. The figure flipped his sword in used the blunt side of the weapon to knock several of the thugs in both groups before he set the garbage on the ground aflame and then using his sword to pole vault over the thugs, kicked them in the back before slashing the ground again. He punched the leader of the first group, leaving the leader of the second group conscious before a large snake like monster with large sythes on the ends on bony arms about to attack the second leader. The Figure got between the thug and monster and while revving his sword slashed the monster in two.

The leader looked at the figures back to see a large red fox with nine tails howling at the moon before the figure says, "Forget everything you saw here tonight," before he hopped up the alley wall and returned to the roofs.

The thug was silent before he growls and pulls out his phone as the weapons melted in the fire as he calls his boss, "Boss, the guns were wrecked, some guy with a red fox picture on his back set the weapons," he looks to the undamaged suitcases, "And the money. He took down everyone but me to leave a message. I think the Bat has a side kick."

**Gotham Rooftops-Bowery District. **

The figure ran along rooftops and grinded along metal pipes, and used a fire escape to reach ground level and while walking in the lonely street, he reached another alley across from a store called, 'Splinter's Antiques' and once he gets to the dead end he presses a brick on his left causing the ground at the wall to open like a trap door. The figure drops down and once the trap door closes the figure walks along the old access shaft before he pulls a pipe away from the wall opening another door to appear in the wall before it opened allowing the figure entry to a Training Dojo with old rugs covering the floor and the lights turned off.

"Naruto!" a voice shouts causing the figure to flinch as the lights turned on, "You were out pass curfew," the elderly Asian man in robes with a Jade Cane, which he used to point at the grandfather clock by the other entrance of the room.

Naruto sighs and says, "Sorry Sensei, I just needed some air. It was not my fault that I bumped into a group of Purple Dragons buying weapons from Ronin, or the demons that showed up during which."

The Sensei looks at Naruto and says, "Dress up in what could be mistaken for vigilante, like the Batman."

Naruto just shook his head and says, "Why should I care about some guy in a fancy suit when I have enough to deal with," he took a deep breath and asks, "Did Kaguya eat her veggies? Splinter Sensei."

Splinter sighs as the two head upstairs to the Apartment above the Antique store, and says, "Getting Kaguya to eat anything else besides vegetables and fruits are the challenge."

"She was called the Rabbit Goddess before my friends and myself landed in Gotham," Naruto comments as they reach the lounge and says, "Crazy what has happened since then."

Splinter nods as he takes a seat on an arm chair and says, "hard to believe that you all are actually older then you appear, with you being the exception," Naruto as he leans on the wall shakes his head as Splinter finished, "You are too immature to be seventeen."

"Well not all of us were turned into pre-pubescent," Naruto joked as a small baby girl walked into the lounge holding a blanket bunny suit onese, and her thumb in her mouth and her white hair looking like bunny ears and a head band over her forehead. Naruto smiles and kneels down next to the two year old and asks, "Could not sleep?" the small girl nods before Naruto picks her up and says, "Well, how about a midnight snack and then I can tell you a story," before walking towards the kitchen.

Splinter sighs and says, "Remember Naruto, you have school tomorrow," he received a groan of annoyance, "If you do not go. You can forget being free to go out at night."

Naruto sighs, "Fine!" once Naruto entered the kitchen he turned the light on to find a twelve year old with spiked silver hair, scar over his left eye and a facemask covering the bottom half.

Naruto sighs when the twelve year old spoke, "You need someone watching your back out there Naruto. I expect this lone wolf crap from Sasuke."

Naruto takes a deep breath before taking an apple and had his finger glow blue and start making a breeze as he used his finger to cut the apple into tiny bunnies. Naruto spoke, "You know why I am against that. You or the others would not be able to handle the stress of the underworld," before he and Kaguya began eating the little rabbit apple slices.

Kakashi sighs and says, "Naruto remember I out rank you."

"As a Ninja of Konoha," Naruto countered before adding, "Hunting demons in Gotham is something I am doing until we find a way home," he carries Kaguya out the room and to a door with a bunny drawing on the door.

Kakashi enters the lounge and says to Splinter, "Why is dealing with such an active teenager so difficult."

Splinter laughs lightly at the fact a twelve year old is speaking like a parent, "Teenagers are impulsive and make mistakes. Remember, Naruto has fought in the Underworld twice. It took him months to win to defeat the first, Demon Lord. It took him less for the second but only because he learned how to fight with the RED QUEEN."

Kakashi sighs and says, "Naruto was the prize for a war that was for free will, meaning loosing, all of humanity in our world would have been forced into a dream world."

Splinter sighs and says, "The right to think for one self and earn what you seek."

Kakashi simply nods before saying, "And not dying due to the loose of our life energy. Good night Master Splinter," as he heads to his room.

"Good night, young wolf," Splinter spoke before taking a meditative crouch and began to meditate. A short time later Naruto had returned and crossed his legs and placed his fist together and joins Splinter in Meditating.

**The next morning-Splinter's Antiques-Lounge**

As Splinter and Naruto continued to meditate a young boy with black duck butt shaped hair walked into the lounge and turned the television on to show the news. On it an obese man with thick moustache was speaking to news reporters and saying, "Has anyone seen this Batman. No, that is because he is an urban myth."

The reporter then asks, "Chief Bullock, What about this Red Fox that was reported to have taken down an Arms deal in China Town last night?"

"No more questions!" Chief Bullock shouts as he goes back into the police station.

Splinter opened his eyes to glare at Naruto, who continued to meditate. A pink haired girl the same age as the boy enters the room with Kaguya in her arms. She entered the kitchen while Kakashi came out with a mug of coffee in his hand as he sat in front of the television.

The news anchor then spoke, "The Red Fox is the latest on strange cases here in Gotham, with the sudden decrease of crime in the city can we expect these caped crusaders protect Gotham or are they just criminals biding their time. If you have any information please call the number on the screen. Rates are as supplied. Onto sports The Gattor's opens this season with tonights home game against the Clevenland Roosters."

The TV was silenced when Kaguya came running in and crashing into Naruto knocking him onto his side and saying, "Naru, Sak is mean."

'Sak' or Sakura comes into the lounge and says, "All I said was that Naruto is going to high school today and that she would have to wait until after it for the two of you to play."

Naruto sighs and says, "Kaguya, today you get to look after Splinter's turtles while he runs the shop. Though this time you should not eat the turtles' vegetables," Kaguya has her hands behind her back trying to look innocent.

Splinter then spoke, "Naruto, you were seen."

"The only one who could have seen me and remember it," Naruto spoke and with a thoughtful look, "I saved from a Snake Wraith after taking down all the thugs and demons had attacked."

Splinter sighs and says, "You need to be careful, my student. If the wrong person see you, it could have dire consequences," Splinter looks at the Clock and says, "You all should get ready for School. Kaguya, when I open the store would you like to play with the turtles?" Kaguya simply nods in excitement.

The boy with the duck butt styled hair asks, "I still don't understand why she does not remember anything."

Naruto sighs and says, "Whatever turned you into a Chibi, probably affected Kaguya mentally while your Susano protected us, Sasuke," as he said that Kaguya just poked her tongue out at him. Sasuke growls before chugging his tomato juice and heading to his room. Sakura quickly follows him but heads to her own room.

Naruto stands and heads in the opposite direction only for Kakashi to throw an orange vest at Naruto while saying," They had a description of your coat. You are going to have to hide your coat and goggles at school."

Splinter stands and says, "Spend the whole time at school, Naruto, and I will give you an item that may help you in the future," Naruto sighs but nods before getting ready.

**GCPD building-that moment**

An African American was reading through a series of reports and a final report about a failed arms deal in china town from the night before. He shook his head and proceeded to stand at a pin board with a map of Gotham and proceeded to pin a new red pin at the spot the first appearance of the Red Fox.

As the bald man looked at the map, he was knocked out of his thoughts by Chief Bullock who says, "Bennett! You and your partner need to catch this Batman and his side kick."

Bennett was about to reply but instead asks, "Partner?"

Chief Bullock takes a step into the office allowing a female detective of Asian descent enter the room and says, "This is Detective Ellen Yin, formerly of Metropolis PD. She will be aiding with the Batman Investigation, I want The Bat and this Red Fox behind bars, as well as their allies," before he stormed out the office.

Bennett then introduces himself, "Detective Ethan Bennett. Sorry about the Chief, he really hates this Batman character."

"Any information on this Red Fox?" Ellen questioned.

"Nothing," Ethan answered, "There have been some crazy cases that have no evidence of the Bat, that the police have assumed that the bat was the case, but with the introduction of this Red Fox."

Ellen nods and says, "So, we have nothing?"

"Zip," Ethan joked, "Is it true there is a flying man in his underwear in Metropolis?"

Ellen sighs and says, "Yes and frankly he has made police work and living in Metropolis for the rich, had to move three times in a year, before transferring to Gotham."

Ethan grabs his jacket from his chair and says, "Whelp. I want to have a look at the Red Fox scene. Want to tag along?"

"I am driving," Ellen says with no nonsense, Ethan just shrugged as he led her to his car, as they walk Ellen says, "We should go to some of the recent sightings of Batman and possibly Red Fox."

**Gotham High Cafeteria-Lunch-With Naruto. **

Naruto sat alone at one of the smaller tables with his pot noodles that he ate with a pair of chop sticks. He finishes his first pot before pulling out another hot Pot Noodle from his vest while mumbling, 'Thank you, storage seals.'

As he ate he hears a voice say, "So my dad decided that I can't be a police woman in the future. He wants me to be an Olympic Gymnast."

Naruto looks up to see two girls, one with deep red hair wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue pants, the second girl has orange hair, yellow shirt, short shorts over black stockings and combat boots, and a guy wearing black punk gear and missing his front teeth.

The orange haired girl says, "That is crazy, my dad may be a scientist but he would never tell me not to be something I would want to be. Why did he say that, Barbara?"

"Get this," 'Barbara' says, "He says that Gotham is too dangerous for me use all the hand to hand combat training and computer systems I have worked on over the years. Sometimes I think I would have been better off with your dad, April."

As they walked towards Naruto, the boy sees Naruto and growls, "Who are you and why you are at our table?"

April says, "Casey, anyone can sit here. Its school property."

Casey argues, "What can I say Reds we always sit at our table."

Barbara sighs and says, "Then," she walks up to Naruto and says, "High I am Barbara Gordon, my friend here is April O'Neal, and the annoying jerk is Casey Jones." April says a short hello while Casey just grits his teeth as he glares at Naruto.

Naruto finishes his second Pot Noodle and says, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi," before he pulls out a third piping hot Pot Noodle, and begins to enjoy it.

Casey looks around before asking, "Where did he get hot water for his noodles."

Naruto glares and says, "It is a Ramen cup," he points at the label on the pot.

Barbara sighs and says, "So are new to Gotham?"

Naruto eats his ramen before he says, "I have been living in Gotham for two years, had to learn how to speak English with my friends, before being enrolled here," he pulls out a faded brown book written in Japanese kanji.

Casey looked over his shoulder as the three took seats around Naruto, "Why is this book written in chicken scratches."

Barbara and April glare at Casey, while Naruto just reads his book. Barbara looks at the cover and translates, "Tale of a gutsy Ninja. Never heard of it, is it good?"

Naruto sighs before he says while still reading, "It is a story about a ninja fighting to bring forth peace to his homeland while fighting all bandits and ninja with conflicting ideals. While also dealing with nobles who would force him into doing something he would do."

April then asks, "Does the man succeed?"

Naruto shakes his head and says, "No, in the story the hero sets the stones to achieve his dream with the next generation, through his family and his students," he closed the book before walking towards the exit of the Cafeteria."

"Wow, talk about a lame story," Casey spoke while April and Barbara just glare before they proceeded to slap him.

**Gotham High-Main Gates-Afternoon-After the end of school bell. **

Naruto walks out the main gates of Gotham High as he walks towards the alley he knew would lead him to the roof tops only for April and Barbara to stop him and Barbara asks, "So Naruto, where you heading?"

"Home to Splinter's Antiques," Naruto answered before walking towards the alley.

"Can we tag along?" April spoke, "Start a study group."

Naruto sighs and says, "I am walking across town."

Barbara simply says, "Well a walk through Gotham could do us some good, and we can get to know one another," as she and April pull him along.

April then says, "So where are we heading?"

Naruto sighs, "Bowery District," with that the two girls pulled him towards the closest elevated tram terminal. The three walked up the stairs as Casey tries to sneaking behind them. Naruto noticed while they took a seat by the lines heading towards the Bowery District. Once the tram opened Naruto, Barbara and April got on the tram, Casey tripped on a trash can that had suddenly moved in the way. The tram then left the station with Casey chasing after the departed tram before stopping at the edge if the terminal with a glare.

**Arkham Asylum-Sub Levels-That moment**

A cloaked figure walked through concrete tunnels filled with rusted iron pipes that travel along the tunnels that travel under the water ways of Gotham. The figure in the dark cloak walked along the tunnels with a strange staff with a broken skull with horns. The figure walked with the tapping from the staff indicating that it was made of metal. The figure's shadow bubbled before a snake appeared from the shadow and spoke, "Master, what you desire?" spoken with hiss before its form shifted to reveal it's form as that of a cobra.

The figure breathed heavily and says, "Stop with the rhetoric questions, you have your task." The shadow snake hissed before it slithered away into the shadows. The figure then proceeded to a scratch the ground while muttering what could be mistaken for gibberish or ancient Latin, as he went the staff's top glowed with golden energy.

**Splinter's Antiques-Bowery District-Forty minutes later.**

It had taken Naruto and his two new friends half an hour to reach the Bowery District and ten minutes to reach the store. He entered the store with April and Barbara followed him in to see Naruto head straight to the large turtle tank with the white haired toddler, how was staring at the turtle with the orange markings on its shell as it continued to rock back and forth on its back, while the red marked turtle appeared to glare at the crazy one. Naruto sneaked behind the toddler before scoping her up and saying, "Having fun, Kagu?"

Kaguya then proceeded to hug Naruto and asks, "Who was sckool?"

"Boring," Naruto answered as he went to the cash register and proceeded to leap over the counter while holding Kaguya with one hand before placing Kaguya on his shoulder letting her sit there without her being able to fall off.

Kaguya then stares at Barbara and April, and glares at the two and asks, "How they?"

Naruto looks at Barbara and April, simply saying, "Friends from school?"

Kaguya just glares at the two, before snuggling closer to Naruto. Hamoto then steps into the room from the back and says, "Good for you Naruto, already bringing girls homes from school," which made Kaguya glare harder at the teenage girls."

Kakashi then appears behind Barbara and April before saying, "Looks like he has fallen for the attraction that is the red head," Kakashi was reading an orange book as he walked through the room. Sakura entered the store while pulling Sasuke by the wrist, literally dragging him along the ground as he glared angrily to the air. Once Sakura reached Hamoto she hands him two notes from their teachers about Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sakura spoke, "Sasuke got into a fight with every single boy in our year and Kakashi was told off for not removing his mask," before she joined Naruto behind the counter.

Hamoto sighs and says, "Sasuke, no training tonight, you are on cooking duty and then cleaning the dojo. Kakashi, I will call your school tomorrow and have this straighten out."

Sasuke growls in acceptance before he heads to the back. Kakashi takes a stool and continues to read as he enjoys his book. Barbara then introduces herself and April before asking, "Training?"

Hamoto smiles and says, "I am a retired martial artist, I have been working on my child hood dream of being an artist. I moved to this land and started my store to achieve my dreams. Naurto and his friends have been a big help. So while they have been in Gotham, I have been teaching them my clans' style of martial arts."

April then asks, "Would you be willing to teach us?"

Hamoto was silent before he says, "At the moment, I will have to say no. I don't know either of you yet, so maybe in the future if I understand that you would not use my teachings for anything other than their intended purpose," he smiles lightly. Naruto had stop paying attention as both he and Kaguya appeared restless as they tried to look around, as if searching for something that shouldn't be there. Hamoto then says, "Naruto can you please come with me for a second, I need some help in the store room," Naruto nods before handing Kaguya to Sakura, Kaguya being grumpy about the change trying to fight out of her grip.

April then looks to Sakura and asks, "So who is this, Naruto did not introduce us."

Sakura doing her best to hold Kaguya sighs and says, "I am Sakura, and this is baby Kaguya. She doesn't like other girls anywhere near Naruto for some reason," being overly honest while also trying to protect Naruto.

Barbara then asks, "You all seem to be a family, but you all look very different compared to each other."

Kakashi sighs and says, "We are all adopted, but we knew one another before meeting Hamoto Sensei. He has been a big help," he had a faraway look in his eyes and stopped contributing to the conversation.

Sakura then says, "If you are waiting for Naruto, he probably won't be done until after midnight, there is that much stuff in there that they probably won't finish until late."

Barbara sighs and asks, "You want us to leave don't you?"

Sakura was about to try and politely say, 'yes' only Kaguya spoke first being very rude, "Go away! Poo poo heads!"

Barbara sweat dropped at Kaguya as she gave an adorable angry baby face. April just smiled and says, "Well, tell Naruto that we said goodbye and that we will see him at school tomorrow," as April pulled Barbara out the building. Once they were half way to the tram terminal before she says, "Well that was a thing. So what do you think he is really doing?"

Barbara sighs and says, "No wonder you want to be a reporter, you are suspicious of everything," the sarcasm in her voice overpowering their option to look up when a shadow crossed behind them.

**Splinter's Antiques-Basement Dojo-that moment**

Naruto entered into his section of the Dojo and when he opened a sliding door his jacket and other gear waiting for him. He looks at his coat looking pressed and cleaned. "I cleaned you're coat and added some pouches," Hamoto says while standing with his cane before he opens reveals a small chest with a strange black snow flake styled flower symbol. "This is the gift I promised you," handing the gift to Naruto.

Naruto opens the chest to reveal it full of throwing stars, with the same symbol as the chest. Naruto smiles and proceeds to bow and say, "Thank you, Sensei!"

Hamoto gives him a light smile and says, "May they aid you in battle my student."

"Don't break them Dobe," Sasuke comments as he enters the Dojo with a vacuum cleaner.

Naruto glares at Sasuke before he says, "That was one time!" he takes his vest off and shirt revealing the heavily bandaged right arm, the red circle cross tattoo on his left shoulder and on his left hand was a strange clock tattoo that appeared to move as he checked it. Naruto touched the bandaged arm and grimaced as he put on a dark blue long sleeved shirt with the collar reaching his mouth. He then equipped the coat and as he reached the goggles, his large sword, the RED QUEEN, appeared on his back appearing to float on his back. Naruto covered his face and the placed the goggles on his head. "Wish me luck."

Sasuke just glared while Hamoto smiled lightly before Kaguya had gotten away from Sakura and shouts, "Goo Luk!" Naruto salutes before running to the secret entrance of the Dojo. Sasuke looks at Kaguya and shakes his head in annoyance.

**Arkham Asylum-Sub levels**

The dark figure continues to carve into the stone with his staff, with a level of concentration that causes the figure to not hear the commotion above. As the figure is about to finish the pentagram the snake returns and says, "Master, my task is complete. All that is required are the words," the hissing in its voice distracting.

The dark figure finishes his chanting and with a heavy laugh says, "Good, I have finished the seal, now we finish our task for this night," the snake returns to the Dark Figures shadow before the Dark Figure sinks into his shadow.

**Arkham Asylum-Main holding**

A hunched over man with white skin, green hair, purple strait jacket and bare feet, laughs in hysterics as he released all the patients of Arkham Asylum, Gotham's oldest and most secure insane asylum. He laughed as he found a comfortable chair and says, "Yes, this place will be perfect for my new Joker Hide out!" Alarms blared as the shadows and the walls started to warp, while claws started to cut their way into reality.

**Gotham Rooftops-That moment**

Red Fox jumped across roof tops as he raced through the city to get to the source of the dark feeling. He landed on the stadium roof running along and jumps over an alley as a high-tech car almost runs over a man in a suit, who noticed Red Fox jumping.

Red Fox eventually reached the Asylum to see the Arkham patients wandering outside the building while a large Jack in the box sat on the bridge leading to the Asylum, he runs pass but once he reaches building a mirror popped out of the ground before he was pulled into the world behind the mirror.

A figure reach the roof tops within sight of the Asylum to and looks at the building with a small scope, while the police arrived to see the Box pop and explode. The figure stepped into the partial light of the full moon to reveal a man in grey suit, with black briefs, boots, gloves, cape and cowl, and yellow belt and bat shaped symbol on his chest. Batman looked at the destroyed bridge and says, "Theatrical," before pulling out a bladed boomerang with a bat motif that launched from his hand and with a cable attached to the launcher attached to a water tower that gave him enough lift to launch him towards Arkham. Though when he reached the same distance as Red Fox, a mirror appeared in front of him before he could dodge, he was pulled in.

At that point detectives Ethan Bennett and Ellen Yin arrive as it started to rain heavily. They both got out the car, their rain gear still at the precinct. Ellen looks to the sky as Ethan talks to the officers at the scene. Ethan tells Ellen, "It will take a while for the harbor patrol to arrive and take us across."

Ellen looks up to the sky and says, "Like we will get any dryer?" before running off the bridge and diving into the water. Ethan made a joke about her being a triathlon wiz before following her. Once the two stepped onto Arkham island they took one step before they both fell onto a mirror.

**Arkham Asylum Underworld-The moment that Batman entered the Mirror.**

Batman landed on a platform and turned the way that he had come from to see, the portal gone. Looking around he sees floating platforms and below he sees a vortex formed around the clouds that cover the distance. Looking closer at the platforms he sees they are made of the different sections of Arkham, though the floating sign that spun lazily, saying 'Arkham Visitors centre.'

Batman then says, "What is going on?" he then dodges to the left as a series of throwing stars impale a strange creature that had managed to sneak up on _the_ Batman. He turns around to see a series of half goat half human, demon like creatures surrounding him. They came in for the attack before Batman kicked and deflected the goat creatures' attacks before some more throwing stars flew past Batman for lodging themselves into several of the goats, this repeated as the goats vanished into dust, as he grabs one of the stars, hidden by his cape while looking around with all his senses to try and find the source of the stars before the last goat fell. "Reveal yourself!"

He hears a loud sigh before Red Fox steps out from behind the Batman like stepping through a door before saying, "So you are just a guy in a suit, dress like a bat?" the disbelief in his voice was very humorous, as he adds, "So what parents killed in front of you, and promised to take vengeance?" the Batman gave no outward reaction, but on the inside he was shocked on the inside. Red Fox's eyes widened as he shouts, "I was joking, please tell me you are not a complete emo too, because one teme is enough for any reality."

Batman then glares and says, "You are a meta-human?"

"No, just very insightful," Red Fox answered as he walked towards the edge of the platform and before Batman could stop him he takes a step forward and another platform attached to the first platform. Red Fox then says, "Come on, I have to get to the Demon Lord before I can get everyone out of this Underworld."

Compared to the first platform, which was just a flat platform with one side not blocked by some walls. The new platform had an upstairs section and a series of stepping points that lead to the next platform. Red Fox placed the Red Queen over his shoulder and leaves it there before looking up.

Batman walked slowly up to him and asks, "What is this place? Who are you? What is going on?"

Red Fox sighs and says, "Trust me when I say, you shouldn't be forced here in the future, unless you look to for a doorway to the Underworld. I don't trust you with my name, so just call me Fox or whatever the press decided to call me," Red Fox then jumped up several platforms before he shouts down, "And as far as I know, someone has been opening these portals or making new ones, they normally a decade apart or so."

"What were those creatures?" Batman questioned before adding, "Why did you kill them?" before he aimed his grappling hook up and skipped the platforms.

Red Fox appeared in front of Batman as he reached the top of the platform and says, "Well those things are Sytr or Faun Demons, depends if you prefer Greek or Roman naming. And they are not sentient they are made by the influence of the Demon Lord trying to break through."

"Break Through?" Batman questioned before answering his question, "To Gotham," he looks around the realm as the next platform shifted to into place but this one was a large room with to see a series of door with people behind the doors shouting to let them out, "What happens if they break through?"

Red Fox scratched his chin in thought before clicking his fingers on his left hand to say, "Atlantis, the Aztecs and the white martians. There civilisations were destroyed by demons that broke through before a hunter could defeat the demon."

Red Fox then smiled as he steps into the open area with a smirk as he entered the area, Batman joined him which caused Red Fox's smirk to vanish before the path behind them was closed by sudden spikes shooting out of the ground, walls and ceiling. Batman then looks forward and asks, "What now?"

"Now I have to protect you while cutting down a couple waves of enemies," Red Fox answered before he turned his head slightly and says, "The barriers only cover the entrances of the ground floor, won't stop you checking the captured humans on the next level. Be careful the Goats like to sneak up on people," before stabbing behind him with RED QUEEN resulting in a Goat turning into a dust.

Batman raised his grappling hook and shot towards the balcony to find a couple of the Patients screaming about the demons trying to get them, though he found one cell open and an orderly lying on the ground with a manic grin. He checked for a pulse before having to dodge an attack from a strange clown man who shouts, "Hello, don't tell me you are not a patient."

"And you are?" Batman glared at the Clown man.

"I am the JOKER," Joker spoke before he says, "Like the place, apparently the management decided to renovate while I decided to move in. I must say I like their style."

RED QUEEN suddenly appeared between the two while piercing a sytr demon where it turned to dust before Red Fox jumped to the railing looked at Joker for a second and says, "He's human," before jumping back and dropping on a group of sytrs before throwing several star through the air piercing several Sytrs between the eyes while one goes through one sytr which bounced into one of the cells holding one of the other Orderlies, who picked it up with a smirk before he started to panic again with the star in his pocket.

Joker glares at Red Fox and says, "That brat, does he not know who I am?" before he punched Batman who defended against the barrage of attacks.

"A bad punch-line," Batman says, as he manages to punch the Joker.

Red Fox continued to fight the demons before a mirror appeared before detectives Bennett and Yin appeared and fell on a couple sytrs. The sytrs vanished before Ethan looked up and screamed as a sytr went to cut him, only for Ellen to shoot several of the demons through the head before reloading.

Red Fox cut down the last sytr before raising his right hand into the air and catches a gardening spray. He walked over towards the detectives and says, "Great, first a guy dressed up as a Bat, then a guy dressed as a sad clown trying to be cheery. Now a guy who almost shit himself and a badass with a gun," he laughs and says, "I dig it."

Bennett glares while Ellen smirks before Batman drops down and says, "Joker got away. Another Jack in the box."

Red Fox shakes his head and says, "He probably was already in here, probably back tracked to his starting point."

Ellen then raises her gun at Batman and says, "What is going on?"

Red Fox sighs and says, "Fine I will tell you what I know, while the reader, reads something else," getting confused looks.

**Gotham-abandoned building in near Arkham. **

The dark figure walked through the halls of the abandoned building where he begins to speak in the strange language as a small seal glowed gold and opened to reveal opened allowing a eight clawed feet stretched out and proceeded to lift a black bulbous body with glowing purple eyes. The portal then closed due to its task complete. The spider looked around as the figure laughed, chanted a spell that caused the spider to flash purple and he says, "Done, now you and your spawn shall give me more time. Go and feed on the life in my future domain." The spider dug into the ground and proceeded to vanish into the ground.

**Arkham Asylum Underworld-After Red Fox's explaination. **

Red Fox looked around and walks to the second entrance while Bennett and Yin followed him. Batman took up the rear. The next platform appeared this one a very long halway. Red Fox took a step before he stopped and pulled out the garden spray and asks batman, "What is this for?"

Batman took the spray and says, "One of the Orderlies is stuck grinning and possibly is trapped in his body."

Red Fox closed his eyes before he says, "It is not demon based, so he should be fine until I fix this."

Ethan then shouts, "What? Are you so self absorbed that no one else can save the day?"

Red Fox sighs and says, "Any concept of time here, does not exist," Red Fox continues to walk while saying, "First time in an Underworld, I was fighting for a whole year before I got this big sword on my back. I did not age a day or was I gone for more than an hour," as he spoke he rubbed his right arm subconsciously. Red Fox looked down the long hallway and says, "I will get you out of here so stay here."

"yeah, like we are just going to let a vigilante solve a job for the police," Ethan argued causing Red Fox to stop and quickly punch him in the face knocking him out.

Red Fox then says while pointing at Ellen Yin, "Keep an eye on him, last thing he needs is being eaten by a demon," before walking off.

Batman follows him and asks, "So what exactly can we expect from this Demon Lord."

Red Fox holding his sword with his left hand over his shoulder and says, "No clue," Batman's eyes did widen as Red Fox continues, "First one was a queen with an army the second was humanoid that was really fast."

Batman looked around as he asks, "Did the world around them indicate what the demon lord was at the end?"

Red Fox scratched his chin and answers, "Well with the Queen, the demons were all different knights and archers, but the Underworld looked like a mass up of the museum at the time. The demon at the clock tower all looked the same as the final Demon Lord, though they tended to double in number when I did not take them out in a specific way."

Batman looked back the way they went and asks, "So we are either going to be attacked by a giant goat, a Nymphs or a Cyclops."

When Batman turned back to Red Fox he saw him in his face with an impressed look in his eyes and says, "You are really smart," Batman shook his head before rubbing his cowled forehead in a grimace of pain. Red Fox looked at him and asks, "Headaches?" Batman nods while Red Fox then adds, "Like the world is literally crushing you? Like no matter what you do, you can't win?" Batman looks at him with wide eyes.

Batman asks, "What is going on?"

Red Fox sighs and says, "Underworlds do this sort of thing, the more you fight back, the more they realm forces you into surrendering to the demons you take."

Batman took a deep breath and focused on calming down, before he asks, "How are you able to handle being here?"

Red Fox looked at Batman, smirking behind his mask, that annoys Batman, before he says, "I say 'fuck you' then kick a demon in the crouch and insult every demon I see," he then stopped, "with some exceptions." Batman took out one of his throwing weapons as they reach the end of the hallway. Red Fox stopped as Batman went to the side door before it could be opened. Red Fox sighs and says, "Bats if this was a trap," he gestures behind him and says, "They would have attacked already," he kicked the doors down and proceeded to enter a large ring with floating doors, desks, therapist chairs and strait Jackets. Red Fox sighs at the sight of a large hole and says, "So where is the demon," he stepped out and onto the ring before Batman followed.

Batman looked around, analysing his surrounding before Red Fox kicked him to the side as a large axe crashed onto the spot Batman had been at. A loud roar was heard before a large brown muscled giant with a single horn on its forehead, with a single eye and toothy mouth with a roar directed at the two.

Red Fox then threw several stars at the Cyclops who rose one of the axes in it's hands to deflect the stars. The Cyclops' eye glowed purple as it raised both Axes and started chopping at high speeds, following Red Fox while Batman dodged the opposite direction and threw his weapons, which does nothing.

Red Fox avoided the chops before jumping on the cyclops' left arm reaching his face and proceeded to cut the Cyclops in the eye before it screamed in pain before Red Fox jumped away as a couple dozen sytrs attack the two heroes. Red Fox kicked one of the goats into a pair of them that tried to attack Batman. The Cyclops swung its right arm around with the axe head scratching the ground. Red Fox sped to Batman before jumping over the speeding axe that killed all the Sytrs. The Cyclops removed its left hand from his eye before holding its remaining axe with both hands before slamming the weapon into the ring that broke through destroying the ring. Red Fox then throughs another set of stars at the Cyclops as it swings the axe down on him, which he dodged.

Batman through several more batarangs resulting in the attack which caused nothing. Batman reached back into his belt fingering the star he collected earlier, before his eyes widened.

Red Fox managed to avoid the swings before he manages get on the Cyclops right arm and proceeded up and avoids the cyclops' attacks with its left arm before Red Fox reached the eye and slashes several times causing several red lights to appear with the purple light spread out from behind its fingers.

Red Fox lands on the ring as Batman has to fight sytrs as Red Fox landed while droping on a sytr. Red Fox then throws several stars at the sytrs between the eyes. Batman and Red Fox had to dodge several slamming left fists that caused the ground to crumble making it harder for Batman to dodge the attacks. When the Cyclops recovered its sight, gives a roaring scream as it attacks all focused on Red Fox.

Red Fox did his best way to find a way to attack Cyclops. Batman tried throwing more batarangs at the Cyclops eye before Red Fox shouted, "NOW!" Batman continued to throw more batarangs along with ten of Red Fox's throwing stars that managed to cause the Cyclops screaming in pain before Red Fox throws the RED QUEEN like a spear into the Cyclops' eye before kicking it into the cyclops' brain. Red Fox pulls out the weapon before jumping back and landing on the remains of the platform to say, "Thanks," Batman hands him the remaining stars, before Red Fox hands him back on and says, "Keep it, it should give you a way to fight demons a bit better in the future."

Batman accepts the star before he says, "Bullets appear to work too."

Red Fox shrugs and says, "Who knows, the Underworld is weird," Red Fox looks to the Cyclops as it's body dissolves into light particles, "Oh, make sure you are ready to head back to reality, you leave the same way you came in." Batman nods as he prepares his grappling hook, as the Cyclops finishes turning into a small white crystal that flew to Red Fox's hand and burst into light and going straight to Red Fox's goggles causing him to say, "These are my favourite pair! He then looked through the different modes as the underworld mirrors appeared to phase through them as Red Fox says, "Cool x-ray vision."

**Gotham-Two minutes after Batman entered the Underworld**

Batman fell out the demon mirror in midair like Red Fox had said before he used his grappling hook to enter Arkham to get Joker's victim. Red Fox walked casually from the bridge before he turned to the right to see, Ellen and Ethan dropping down like before only for them to land on their rears. Red Fox looked at Ellen as they stand and says, "Commando style and Kanji tattoo?"

Ellen hears him, causing her to blush before she raised her gun and shouts, "Don't move! You are under arrest!"

"Sorry, new goggles," Red Fox replied as he stepped back towards the destroyed bridge and says, "Plus, can you blame a guy for seeing a beauty such as you," he then fell backwards into the river.

The two Detectives ran to the broken bridge to find Red Fox with his hands in his pockets as he casually walks across the river not giving a shit. Ethan then asks, "Did we just try to arrest the messiah?" Ellen shook her head before looking to the side to see Batman swing across the river with an orderly reaching the buildings across the river. Ellen sighs as she holsters her weapon, while Ethan then asks, "Kanji Tattoo?" resulting in Ellen punching him in the face.

**Gotham Clock Tower-Ten minutes later**

Red Fox crouched on the roof of the clock tower and messed with the dial on the left side of the goggles and proceeded to changed the colours of the lenses getting a series of different views of Gotham everything from skeletons, nude images of some of the girls that were working this late. He sighed when he look at his hands on the purple setting, seeing his left hand with a light blue glow while his right was a mix of red, blue, green and purple.

He opens the roof tile and pulls out the book and a pencil and started sketching as he drew the sytrs and the Cyclops, while writing some details about his fights and what he has found the goggles can do. He left some pages after the sytrs' page as they would be seen more as time goes on.

Once he was done he places the book back under the tile before he jumps off the building and proceeded to roof hop back to the secret entrance to Splinter's Dojo.

**Wayne Manor-Batcave-Twenty minutes later. **

Batman placed the comatose orderly with the crazed yellow toothed grin. The batcave was multiple levels, with the Batmobile parked on the rotating platform. To the right of the computer the an elevator opened and a balding man with thin moustache in a butler suit holding a trey of tea.

"A stranger in the batcave?" the Butler spoke before he asks, "Master Bruce what is going on?" he sees the Orderly's crazed grin, "This fellow needs a dentist."

"Or a medic," Batman spoke before heading to the science station and proceeded to scan the novelty gardening spray and says, "I had an encounter with this Red Fox from the news this morning. Alfred, I fought Sytrs and a giant Cyclops," he revealed the throwing star that he received from Red Fox, "I entered a world of madness, alternate worlds and demons."

Alfred was silent before asking, "Underworlds?"

Batman removed his mask revealing black hair and he asks, "How do you know the name that Red Fox used."

Alfred continued to examine the orderly and says, "Old legends from both the Pennyworth family and the Wayne family Master Bruce. Tales of an old order of hunters, keeping secrets from the rest of humanity. Talks about the creatures of evil, and that special types of metals were needed to craft weapons."

Once Bruce finished examining the Joker Toxin he had the computer create the anti toxin, before he examines the throwing star and says, "Interesting, this metal its an alloy that, is made up of several different metals," he steps away from the microscope as he types on the scanner and reads, "The metal of this star is chemically treated and," he scratches the sample with a batarang and sees the batarang blunted, "Harder than Titaium," he then takes the same and proceeds to cut into solid stone like butter.

Alfred sees the damage and says, "The stories my grandfather spoke that several metals fused together in harmony was the secret to stopping what goes bump in the night."

"Did your grandfather speak of portals?" Bruce questioned as he returned his mask over his face before he took the Anti Toxin to the Orderly.

Alfred spoke, "I am afraid that all I can remember from his stories was that it was affected my the alignment of the stars."

Batman then asks, "Any idea why my parents never told me?"

Alfred sighs and says, "Your father and myself never truly believed in such stories, sir. Your grandfather's journal may have the information, but when he died his book vanished."

Batman nods before he sent Alfred back to the elevator as the Orderly awoke from his comatose state. The orderly sat up and rubbed his jaw and looks around in shock before he spots Batman he jolts back on shock as Batman spoke, "You were poisoned into a comatose state which also forced your jaw into a locked state, the pain should be reduced in time." He helped the Orderly stand and carried him to the random poles before he pulled out a piece of fabric and says, "Tie this around eyes and I will give you a ride home, just tell me the address." With that Batman helped the orderly down to his car and proceeded to drive the blinded orderly home.

**Splinter's Antiques-the next morning-early**

Naruto was meditating with Splinter once again in the lounge. Kaguya could be seen sleeping on the couch nearest Naruto. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were eating breakfast while the news played on the television.

"Last night Arkham Asylum dealt with shared hallucination, with the Batman fighting the man who apparently released all the patients of Arkham, calling himself the Joker. With the intervention of the Batman and Red Fox, the Joker's plans for Arkham was derailed. Since then Arkham Orderly –Bla Bla- was returned home safely after being infected with a toxin that apparently caused facial disruptions and leaves the victim in a comatose state. The Antidote for this toxin was sent to all hospitals and facilities in the event that the Joker Gas is weaponised." The Anchorman finished.

Then the Anchorwoman spoke, "In other news, Red Fox is apparently a ninja, as one orderly from the Arkham incident sent show the network, a throwing star used by the Red Fox," an image of the throwing star was shown before the Anchorwoman spoke again, "Though with the Arkham incident has also brought up an interesting side effect, as most of the Patients involved with the shared Hallucination have been shown to have been cured of the mental psychosis' with patients that were not coherent are now fully stabilised. Which has made this reporter happy to speak with her family again," the anchorwoman smiles before the news finished for the morning.

**Wayne Manor-That moment**

The Anchorman spoke, "And last night's Gatters' game ends with unprecedented victory."

Alfred was dusting shelves of vases and books as Bruce Wayne sat on the couch facing the television drinking a cup of coffee as he listens to the news. Alfred then speaks, "And Bruce Wayne with an Alibi for the night, Even though you had to leave early."

Bruce nods and says, "But the Joker got away," as he rubs his chin, while Alfred leaves the room to answer the door and Bruce mutters, "he was moving in, but where was he moving out?"

Alfred the returned with Detective Ethan Bennett, "Master Bruce, it is the Police."

Bruce looked at Ethan Bennett noticing the black eye that had been forming through the night, "Detective?" Bruce appeared concerned.

"Bruce," Ethan said in humour, "I thought we were set to shoot hoops last week."

"Sorry, Ethan, I have been busy, totally swamped," Bruce answered. The two took a seat on the couch as Ethan took a deep breath and says, "I saw the Batman." Alfred dropped a vase and apologies about breaking a Ming.

Bruce then question in character, "What is he like?"

"A guy, like you or me, but he wears bat pyjamas," Ethan joked, "But that sidekick of his packs a mean left punch," rubbing his eye before he says, "Though I don't know what the Batman deal is, but he has definitely made a difference to Gotham, but the heats on me to catch him and Red Fox."

Bruce's eyes narrowed before he asks, "How do you know they are working together?"

Ethan laughs and says, "The both of them were at Arkham last night and before the two saved everyone from some crazy hallucination."

Bruce took a sip of his coffee as he thought about the incident before he asks, "What happened?"

"Me and my new Partner had to swim through the bay to reach Arkham and as soon as we reached the place we fell through a trap door and landed in front of Batman and that annoying side kick of his. We were attacked by strange creatures that turned to dust. Then when I confronted the kid about getting out of the place," he gestures to his face and says, "I get this, for trying to do my job."

Bruce was silent as he remembered what happened in the Arkham Underworld before smiling and asking, "Maybe he has a problem with authority, or bossy policemen," Bruce smirk caused Ethan to sigh before laughing lightly.

**Gotham High-Math Class before Lunch**

Naruto was sitting up straight with his eyes closed and completely asleep, a skill he mastered in his youth. Next to him is Barbara who would turn to him a couple times while listening to the teacher. Having dreams of ramen and girls, what can he say, It took him being sent to another realm to actually become at least partially a pervert, while also giving up on any chance of dating Sakura. Plus the new age difference caused problems.

Naruto continues to sleep while the teacher spoke to ask Naruto a question, "Naruko," that what he said, "can you answer the question on the board," Indicating the complex equation based on time.

Naruto then suddenly snores very loudly before Barbara punched his arm in embarrassment. Naruto looked up at the board before rubbing his eyes and says, "As time goes on, x increases by zero point zero zero two millimetres, good night," before he closes his eyes to go back to sleep.

The teacher was about to reprimand Naruto before his glasses fall and says, "How did you answer that, its University level," Naruto just shrugged before falling asleep until the bell goes off and the teacher says, "Okay class read through chapters one through three of your text book by the end of next week, study for the test at the beginning of week three."

Naruto sleepwalks out the room with his gear as he wakes up slowly from that which is school life. He walked towards the front courtyard of the school and took a seat at the steps before he pulled out his premade Ramen Cups and began to eat that he was enjoying until April and Barbara sat down next to Naruto and Barbara says, "So we are eating outside today?" Naruto just shrugged and continued to eat.

Casey then showed up and says, "Are you two trying to ditch Casey Jones?"

Barbara sighs and says, "Why is that a bad thing Casey? I mean we get to avoid your lame attempts at flirting."

Casey looked shocked, "It is not lame red," he glared lightly.

April sighs and says, "Your attempts at flirting are always themed around getting us to do something inappropriate. Last Halloween you tried to have us dress up as cheerleaders in shredded uniforms."

"Zombie cheerleaders," Casey argued.

Barbara glares, "With crotchless panties and them being too tight to wear a bra underneath. By your own admission."

The argument continues for a while as Naruto looks up to see a clown themed blimp.

**Across town-Gotham Novelty store-Ten minutes prior. **

Batman looked between the playing card he retrieved from Joker and then looks at the building across the road. His eyes narrowed before he runs forward towards the building. Once inside he sees the whole warehouse filled with novelty items that appeared to see the different joke themed items that appeared to be made into dangerous weapons.

Batman walked forward until he gets to the wall to see a large Jack in the box, when he had to dodge to the left from a sudden boxing glove that was shot from the rafters. Joker then dropped down on to the Jack in the box, and spoke, "Well, well, I have a Bat in my Belfrey. I was just about to give Gotham a smiles," the Joker then laughed as he equipped a pair of aviator googles and hat before the Box he was standing on and proceeded to rise turning the Jack into a balloon with a large wooden basket revealing it to be a dirigible.

The entire warehouse began to partially collapse forcing Batman to run outside and spots the path Joker was heading, "The balloon is filled with Joker Gas and he is going to pop it on the Lady of Gotham." Before he summons his car and follows him.

**Gotham High-Present. **

Naruto looked at the laughing clown from Arkham before he sneaks away from the arguing group before he jumps to the roof and throughs three throwing stars that graze several of the sand bags. Naruto smirks as he summons his goggles to see Batman fight the Joker before the sand bags broke off and the basket being stabbed by the colossal statue.

He then hears Joker scream in the distance, "HOW! I WAS SURE THAT WIND THE WEIGHT EVERYTHING FOR THIS," he was silent before he shouts, "WHO THREW THESE!?"

Naruto smirks as he see Batman smirk as well be punched Joker and hand cuffed him to the balloon ropes and the wooden basket. Batman could not see Naruto but he smirked any way before gliding away from the stuck balloon. "We are even now," Naruto smirks before dropping down and walking around the building to find Barbara and April slapping Casey, before turning to Naruto and pulls him away without a word.

Once they were away from Casey, Naruto had to ask, "So what exactly did Casey do?"

"He was being a pervert," April spoke with Barbara growling.

"Was he being obvious and honest or was he being underhanded?" Naruto questioned causing Barbara and April to stop as Naruto continued, "Because if he was trying to be underhanded he should get his comeuppance."

Barbara and April looked at him strangely and Aprils says, "I guess underhanded, while saying that we should be worshiping the ground he stands on."

"Oh a royal pervert," Naruto spoke with nostalgia, "The two of you need to break his nose."

Barbara then asks, "How do you know these things?"

"My god father was a self admitted Super Pervert," Naruto answered before he adds, "Dumb thing to, all I had to do to get him to teach me something was to trick him with a supposed 'female' to spend time with him."

April looked at him strangely and says, "Your god father seems weird. What do you mean 'was'?"

Naruto sighs and says, "One of his past students killed him," he then walks away with a sad smile, while April and Barbara just stood watching him walk away.

**Splinter's Antiques-Basement Dojo-Afternoon**

Naruto was standing with Hamoto proceeded to take several stances at high speeds while Kaguya watched from a bean bag that was placed near the stairs up to the store with a small television was one with the afternoon news report. The Anchorman spoke, "_After last nights Arkham incident Batman was seen fighting the Joker in a balloon basket held aloft by a balloon filled with earlier's mention of Joker Gas. The Joker has been arrested for his attempt at attacking the city with the Toxin. Gotham is in debt to both Batman and Red Fox, while Fox remained unseen. So on behalf of Gotham, thank you Caped Crusaders," _everything else that was going to be said was stopped by Naruto throwing one of his throwing stars at the television in annoyance.

Hamoto sighs and says, "Why did you interfere?" as he continues to work on his forms.

Naruto continues with him and says, "He helped me in the Underworld. He threw some of the throwing stars at the Cyclops so I could win," Hamoto was silent as they continued to work on their forms, "And so instead of having to owe him one, I did the same thing for him, cutting the cables holding the sandbags on the balloon, keeping it at the height where it would pop. I figured it would help."

The two then turn to one another and Hamoto says, "So you were repaying your debt. You did the right thing," he turns to Kaguya to see her whacking the broken television with her teddy bear. Naruto grips his gloved right hand in pain as Hamoto sees this and asks, "Are you in pain?"

Naruto takes a deep breath and says, "No, my bandages just itch," Hamoto looks to him in disbelief, "I'm fine, just need to head out soon."

"You should relax for the night Naruto," Kakashi spoke as he entered the Dojo before he adds, "You defeated an Underworld last night. You can have a night off."

Naruto just shook his head before he went to the section holding his gear before closing the room off. Kaguya glared at Kakashi before Naruto exited his room and proceeded to the secret entrance without a word. Hamato then asks Kakashi, "I have known Naruto for a year, and even I know that telling him to stay still for extended periods when he can help someone, is truly impossible," before he heads up the stairs to his store.

**Japan-Midnight-Tokyo-Yakuza family home. **

Several figures dress as ninja's with glowing red eyes, and some with four arms searched pent house manor building and proceeded at search the building as they tossed the penthouse while a random television was on showing Gotham news. The only ninja without a mask looks at the television as the Red Fox's throwing star was revealed on the screen. The figure stepped into the light to reveal a Caucasian Male with tiger styled hair metal backpack and high-tech guns on his waist, and an eye patch over his left eye. When he focused on the image he growled like a tiger, before using his fingers to claw through the television screen. The tiger like figure shouts, "Master Shredder needs to be informed," before drawing his guns and blasting a hole in the roof and proceeded to rocket out of the building, while the ninja's vanished into the shadows.

**C2-Gotham High-Two weeks later-Afternoon**

Naruto steps out of Gotham high with Barbara and April walking beside him. Naruto had started to walk the two to their homes, which surprisingly were on the same block, in the opposite direction to the Bowery District.

In the time since Red Fox met Batman, since the balloon incident, Red Fox has not seen Batman during his nightly hunts. The media continue to claim that Batman and Red Fox were working together, which pissed him off whenever they called him a side kick.

When dealing with Barbara, Naruto met her father, who gave the patented 'I am a cop and her father, I can get away with it,' look that made Naruto raise an eyebrow. Naruto talked with Inspector James Gordon and the two got along swimmingly except when talking about Barbara's future career decisions. Barbara was really thankful for Naruto's support, but Naruto politely refused to stay for dinner normally saying, "Sorry, I just need to get home." while adding minor details like needed to babysit or help with the store.

When dealing with April, he would only give half answers before saying goodbye and heading off. April's dad really did not like him.

Casey constantly tried to show him up at school but was constantly stopped when he fell for his own pranks or sporting equipment bounced suddenly into his face. Casey spent his time glaring at Naruto while April, Barbara and several of their female friends, while all the other guys started hate Naruto. When Naruto realised what Sasuke felt like in the Academy, all the girls 'wanting' him and all the boys 'hating' him. It was official, hell had frozen over, because he felt sympathy for Sasuke.

Naruto was currently walking away from Barbara's home towards the closest alleyway, while Casey Jones was following him while holding a hockey stick. Casey ran after Naruto with an angry look, he reached the dead end alley to find it empty with no Naruto. Naruto was running along the roof tops and speeding through the city. With no one is looking up in the late afternoon.

Naruto jumped until he reached the terminal in the Bowery District where he appeared from behind the stairs to the terminal before he walked to the Antique store. Once inside he went straight to the counter. While Hamoto tended the store, the television in the store showed news reports of people going missing in alleys, in the sewers or late at night. Naruto worked at the counter. Kakashi sat nearby while reading a book on a chair. Sasuke and Sakura were working on their homework while Kaguya crawled to Naruto and grabbed around his leg and just sat on his foot.

Naruto looks at the television and says, "I should look into that," Kakashi glares at Naruto and says nothing before Naruto speaks, "Stop pouting Kakashi, people are in danger and this seems to be demon related," Kakashi turns a page.

"Kaka! Stupid!" Kaguya glares at Kakashi from her spot on Naruto's foot.

**Gotham Sewers-That moment**

Three men were waiting in the dark sewers, shivering due to the water dripping from the roof. The three were talking about how they were not safe from the one person that ruined them.

"Batman," A forth man spoke as the first three had fear in their eyes, "I know he ruined me too. But now there is this Red Fox, he cut into the deal I was making to get back into Gotham. So did you all bring two million each?" the three men nod before the forth takes a step to the left, "This is Bane, he volunteered for some crazy super soldier experiment and he is going to solve our rodent problem." Bane lifted up his hand revealing a Yellow disk attached to his hand.

**Gotham-Abandoned industry District-Night**

The tiger figure was organising an old warehouse to his masters specifications as several multi armed ninja's worked on cleaning and building a throne room, and digging beneath. One ninja without glowing eyes and a single set of arms came up to the tiger figure and says, "Tigerclaw, Shredder has sent a message, he will be in Gotham in one month. He has been delayed due to the Yakuza Families rebelling."

Tigerclaw was silent until he says, "Tell Master Shredder that if he needs me to squash the Yakuza to contact me when he needs me." The messenger bows to Tigerclaw before heading off to relay the message.

**Batcave-That moment**

Bruce listened to loud music as he played with a pair of robot arms while inside a metal sphere frame as he tested the system. Alfred came down and in the process of alerting Bruce to his presence, was back handed by the robotic arm covering Alfred in Bruce's Nachos. Bruce turns the machine off before helping Alfred up and taking him to the medical area of the cave. Once he had helped Alfred the alarm system in the cave went off before he suited up and ran to the Batmobile.

**With Red Fox-Gotham Clock Tower**

Red Fox lying on the roof of the Clock Tower reading his book, he spreads his arms as he looks at the partial moon with a sigh as he sighs. Red Fox closes his eyes before sitting up and placing his goggles on, just skimming through the different lenses before jumping in the opposite direction Batman shoots past below.

As Red Fox jumps across rooftops before sensing one of his targets before he ran to an Alley near April's house. He sees Casey head into the alley while appearing angry. Red Fox follows him in and sees and oversized web catching Casey before a large red Spider with purple eyes revealed itself.

Red Fox throughs some stars around the spider causing it to fall to the ground before he jumped into the air and curb stomped the spider with both feet, before walking away silently.

Casey seeing Red Fox simply says, "Great teamwork Fox, think you can cut me down?" Red Fox just jumps up to the rooftops leaving Casey alone and stuck for several hours. The crushed spider spasmed before two tiny spiders exited its carcass and crawled into the sewer. Casey spent the night tied up in a web.

**With Batman**

Batman was hanging off the under railing of the tram system, while below is the destroyed armoured truck, its money gone, bricks fallen to the ground where he had been through into and the Batmobile parked a distance away, but still in sight. He had just been broken by a man named Bane. A giant of a man whose size increased by a yellow fluid from a wrist mounted device, increasing his strength. In the end Bane broke several of his bones, and would have killed him, if Batman had not thrown all his smoke bombs before using his grappling hook to get to his current position.

He contacted Alfred as soon as Bane left with the money and had to stay silent when Detectives Yin and Bennett arrived and searched the area. Eventually Alfred arrived and carried him to Bruce's extended city car and after a brief argument returned to Wayne Manor, with the Batmobile receiving the 'return to base' signal from Batman's belt.

**Splinter's Antiques-several days Later-Morning. **

Naruto and Hamoto were meditating like normal, the only difference being that today was Saturday. Kaguya came into the lounge to see Hamoto and Naruto meditating, and took a seat near them while staring at the television. Kaguya then walks to the television and slaps the screen a couple times before accidently slaping the on button turning the news.

"_Last night a new criminal arrived in Gotham,"_ The news anchorman spoke, _"According to witnesses, Bane, was seen fighting the Batman before the Bat ran away. Detectives in charge of the special crimes had this to say." _

Detective Ellen Yin came on screen and says, _"We are under the assumption that Batman has been injured and are searching all local hospitals and clinics surrounding Gotham." _

"_With that said, Gotham is concerned with what is going to happen to the people of Gotham," _The Anchorman says, before Hamoto changes the channel to a cartoon with a bunny and a duck fighting over which hunting season it is, and much to Kaguya's joy that the rabbit would constantly win.

Hamoto turns to Naruto while placing the remote down beside him and says to Naruto, "So, young Naruto, today, we will be sparing to train your skills. Your task will be to subdue me."

Naruto opened one eye before asking, "Limits?"

Hamoto lightly laughed before saying, "No killing," causing Naruto to nod.

The two went towards the Dojo, before a knocking was heard at the door causing the two to look at the door to see Barbara and April waiting outside. Naruto sighs and after performing a quick one handed transformation with his left hand, turning him into what he would normally wear during the week instead of the Red Fox gear he normally wears through the night, his right hand still covered in bandages and a thick glove. Naruto answers the door, where Barbara and April come in and say 'hello' to Hamoto.

Barbara then speaks, "April and I, wanted to ask you, if you wanted to join us at the mall, just to hang out."

Naruto was about to say 'no' when Hamoto answered for him, "He would love too."

Naruto was shocked by this and before he could comment he was pulled away by Barbara and April. He just sighed as they pulled him outside to see Casey Jones there with a smug smile. Naruto finally got to say something and it was to ask Casey, "What is with the smug smile?"

April sighs and says, "Casey claimed that he teamed up with Red Fox to fight off some Purple Dragons."

Naruto nods and deciding to play along, "Wow, are you his side kick now?" the inside joke was well hidden.

Casey laughs and says, "More like Partners in saving the town, from criminal scum messing up the streets like the garbage they are," his triumphant smirk was annoying.

"Wow, you are a garbage man!" Naruto says as he walks past Casey who was smiling until he realised what he said. Casey silently fumed as they went to the tram station, Naurto asks, "So where is this 'Mall' place?"

Barbara snorted in humour and says, "Amusement Mile, They have some of the best stores as well as the entertainment stands."

Casey gained a perverted smile and says, "Yeah, they have some nice lingerie store."

Naruto sighs and says, "Yeah, and an angry mob of women just waiting the castrate a teenage boy trying to record them."

Casey looked at him strangely and says, "I don't have a camera!"

"They will think you do when I tell them," Naruto countered as they entered the tram, "And yes I am willing to lie," as the tram doors close.

**Gotham sewers**

Bane walked through the sewers to meet with his employers. They all were very annoyed as he did not take care of Red Fox, and apparently he did not kill the Batman either. After listening to the four mob bosses for an hour he roared before activating his enhancements and proceeded to turn them into paste. For days Bane set traps and waited, Red Fox never showed himself, that much of his enhancement drugs has left him to the point where he could not control his baser urges. Bane growled before he shoved his way through the chambers breaking the frames and halls travelling through the Sewers.

**Amusement Mile-Two hours later**

Naruto drank his vanilla milkshake, as Casey sat with him sporting a black eye and covered in milkshakes. Naruto was silent still under his transformation to hide his clothes. Barbara and April were the ones to do that, due to Casey following them to the change rooms without their consent or knowledge, with his phone ready to record.

Naruto sighed at the memory of his threat to turned into the real thing. Casey then spoke, "Why did they not hit you?"

"I asked them if they wanted me to wait outside the store," Naruto replied before adding, "Instead they invited me to act as an audience."

Casey growls at the thought when he shouts, "What makes you different to me?"

"I don't try to film them, without their permission," Naruto replied, "And honestly I have no idea," and returns to drinking his milkshake. Casey just glared at him as April and Barbara came out the lingerie store. They then took each of Naruto's arms before taking him along, towards the Ferris Wheel of Amusement Mile. The ferris wheel was very large with cabins that fit four people. As they waited a homeless man in a black coat pushed a shopping cart past them with a metal pole with broken demon staff, that glowed slightly as the staff pass Naruto.

They stood in line for half an hour when they reached the front of the line, Naruto still drinking his milkshake. April and Barbara pushed Casey out of line causing him to miss out as the door shut. Casey was then pushed away by security, as the ferris wheel spins to the set of seats. Naruto sits back enjoying his milkshake until it was empty, where he placed the empty milkshake down before pulling out a second milkshake from his 'pocket' and started drinking a strawberry milkshake.

April and Barbara looked at him strangely before Naruto pulled out two more chilled milkshakes for April and Barbara. Barbara nods and accepts the milkshake in disbelief while April simply asks, "How do you keep this stuff in your coat? Seriously hot Pot Ramen and chilled Milkshakes?"

Naruto drank his milkshake and says, "Storage seals," the two looked at him confused with his honest answer, but when they looked at him in disbelief, Naruto spoke, "magic." Naruto drank his milkshake in silence while looking to the side, where his eyes widen as a the ground below exploded into dust with a roar.

**Amusement mile-Ground-five minutes earlier. **

Casey walked out a bathroom after cleaning himself of milkshake leftovers. He found an empty bench and took a seat in annoyance at being ditched and was seriously tempted to go back to hanging with his ice hockey friends. He looks up at the ferris wheel to see Naruto, April and Barbara drinking milkshakes and growls before storming away with angry steps and posture. The ground then begins to quake before Casey was sent flying towards a portable toilet that fell over and a light post fell over blocking him in.

What launched him was the large red fist of Bane as he smashed his way out of the ground, causing all of Amusement Mile to shake with the Ferris Wheel freezing up. Bane crawled out of the sewers below began to shout in angry and insanity, "RED FOX REVEAL YOURSELF SO I MAY END YOU!" and begins to attack the different stores, and genially just causing terror.

**With Naruto. **

Naruto looks at the red figure as he terrorises the stores while also destroying public property, with narrowed eyes as he heard what the red man said. Barbara looks down and says, "A super villain?"

April looked with them and says, "What is he shouting? Because that might explain what he wants."

Naruto sighs and says, "He is shouting for 'Red Fox' and wanting to 'crush' him," he then narrows his eyes more and says, "I don't think he is in the right state mind."

Barbara then pulls out her cell phone and dials while April speaks, "That must be Bane, and he has been attacking different parts of the city, though it is believed that he got the Batman a few days ago and has been spotted setting traps online."

Naruto sighs and asks, "So he has been looking for..." he was silent as he watched Bane rip out a lightpost before he destroying a police car, "Me," he whispers before standing, "Not a word."

April and Barbara, who could not reach her father, looked at Naruto before he dropped his transformation and opened the door and jumped from the top of the Ferris Wheel and lands on a light post behind Bane, his sword, RED QUEEN appearing on his back.

**Bane vs Red Fox**

Red Fox waited on the light post before he speaks to Bane, when he threw another light post. "What do you want?" as Detective Ellen Yin and Ethan Bennett arrived at a safe distance. Bane turned to Red Fox as with a feral grin before he roars and steps towards Red Fox. Red Fox dropped down to the ground and calmly walked towards Bane as Yin and Bennett took cover while aiming their guns, Fox spoke, "Look I am not looking for a sidekick, and frankly you are not my type."

Bane with his limited mental ability was able to understand the insult. So Red Fox, with Red Fox seeing it and not caring, was back handed into an alcohol store to the side. Bane was about to follow when a hydraulic stomp was heard coming from behind. Bane turns only to receive a robotic fist from the Batbot Suit, with an injured Bruce Wayne piloting the heavy armour suit.

**Bane Vs Batman (BatBot) and detectives. **

Ethan looked at the BatBot and in awe says, "Wow, talk about a muscle suit."

Yin sighs and says, "No you can't have one," before she took aim at Batman and shouts, "Freeze, you both are under arrest!" only for Bane to throw a large rock at them.

Batman got between them and Bane before charging at Bane with a raised fist, where Bane tackled Batman, who flipped Bane and proceeded to punch Bane in the face. The problem was that the fight was limited by a small area to fight in, due to their size. Bane threw Batman over the detectives and on their car. Ethan got out the way while Yin got between them and raised her weapon at Bane, only to be backhanded when she shot him, with the bullet bouncing off him and into Yin's shoulder. Yin was then back handed to the side and into the railing, she lands in a sitting position while unconscious. Ethan ran to her as he tries to keep an eye on Bane.

Bane stomps to Batman as Batman stands before Bane had a bottle of Vodka smash into his face. Bane turns to Red Fox as he walks forward like nothing happened reading the label of another bottle of Vodka, 92 proof. He looked up and placed the bottle under his coat and says, "was that bitch slap meant to hurt?"

**Bane Vs Batman (BatBot) and Red Fox (Annoyed)**

Red Fox avoided a charging and roaring Bane as he moves to talk with Batman, asking, "You look different. Did you get a haircut?" Bane charged forward to perform a double handed hammer smashed and Red Fox says, "I am trying to have a discussion here," as he used his right hand to stop the blow by raising his hand without issue, "You are annoying," he then proceeded to shoulder throw Bane with one hand.

Batman looked at Red Fox through his camera system and says, "You are strange."

"Whatever BatEmo," Red Fox says as he turns to Bane and asks Batman, "What is with those tubes?"

Batman answers with, "They pump chemicals into his body that increases his strength and size."

Red Fox looks at Bane as he drools slightly as he growls. Red Fox says, "And makes him less of a man. Can you distract him for a bit, I have an idea that will take some time to do."

Batman answers with, "I am taking him down, do what you want as long as it does not affect me," before he charges forward and punches Bane.

Red Fox shrugs and jumps up to the pole he landed on and says to himself, "Hmm, never thought I would use this for anything other than a prank," before he focuses on Bane and one other item his plan entails.

Batman proceeded to punch and throw Bane around like he normally would, with a series of flips, punches and kicks but no gadgets. When suddenly Bane became seriously dizzy and throws up his guts, before he says, "What is going on?"

Red Fox dropped down with two bottles of Vodka filled with yellow fluid, before saying, "Wow, you can hold your liquor," he claps sarcastically and adds, "Though considering you have pure alcohol running through your veins, instead of this yellow crap," Bane falls to his knees as he begins to shrink, "I guess you can't keep it up, I hear that happens to most senior citizens, I hear there is a little blue pill for that."

Bane steps forward in a drunken wobble, but when he reaches Red Fox, he was punched between the eyes by Red Fox, which shot him back and into a wall leaving an imprint of the depowered Bane.

Red Fox then looked at the BatBot and asks, "Are you compensating for something?"

Batman sighs loudly and says, "Unfortunately yes, a few broken bones," they then hear the police sirens, Batman turned away for a second and when he turned back to face Red Fox to find him gone. Batman then activates a series of thrusters on his back and shot into the sky before running across rooftops in the setting sun.

**With Barbara and April-A couple minutes before the end of the fight. **

April used her phone to record the fight while Barbara just watched the fight play out and was shocked when Naruto, Red Fox or whatever he calls himself, get flung into the alcohol store. They were both worried until they saw Naruto exit the store and beat Bane with the aid of Batman. They saw him hold two yellow bottles before punching Bane, talking to Batman before vanishing into thin air. April stopped recording as Naruto, who appeared behind them. He was silent until he let out a deep breath to say, "So you two have questions?" The two turned and did just that.

**Batcave-an hour later**

Batman in the BatBot returned to the cave having walked through the tunnels to reach the Batcave. Once there he sighs and says, "Alfred!? I am back."

Alfred from his spot at the Batcomputer shouts, "So sir, has Bane been dealt with?"

"He will be arrested for his crimes," The Batbot opened and Bruce crawled out and adds "Turns out Red Fox is more durable then the Batman," he sighs sadly before adding, "Though he has no interest in protecting the city."

Alfred arrived with a wheel chair and proceeded to help Bruce to the Batcomputer while saying, "That makes sense, the Batwave has found enough reports stating that Bane had set traps for Red Fox each night since he 'broke the Bat' all incidents, the Red Fox never appeared."

Bruce scratched his chin and says, "Then today was just a matter of him being in the right place at the right time." He opens a new file and titled it Red Fox and says, "With listed sightings added to the file and all the knowledge I know," he sighs and says, "Damn it, I know nothing other than he can fight, deals with the super natural and," he paused before saying, "Values human life."

"Master Bruce?" Alfred questioned as a voice or realisation was in his voice.

"He could have ended that fight before I even arrived," Bruce finished, "That sword of his could cut through Bane without issue, but," he left what he was going to say, unsaid.

Alfred thought heavily and says, "So he chose to be a target and," Alfred was distracted as he went to the BatBot as it was raised up to the main level of the cave to find a yellow bottle of Vodka stuck to the front of the BatBot. Once he reached the bottle, he grabbed the bottle by the neck resulting in the bottle suddenly detached and says, "It appears you have a gift."

**With Naruto-An hour later**

Two hours for them to be rescued by emergency crews getting the Ferris Wheel working again. Though every person on the wheel had been talked to by the police to get statements, with Naruto saying, "I was at the top of the Wheel with two girls my age, I barely saw the fight below."

April showed the recording she made while Barbara spoke with her father that had arrived, and after a brief talk she said a goodbye to Naruto and April saying that she would see them tomorrow at Naruto's place.

Naruto groaned and says, "Great," he starts walking towards the tram station as April followed with him and when they were out of ear shot of the police Naruto said, "I don't want to repeat myself tomorrow." With that he turned into an alley with April following him and proceeded to find the alley empty. Naruto had jumped up to the rooftops and sped through the city. He looked at the sunset as he saw the clock tower and decided to watch the sunset.

**With the homeless man-Under the deck of Amusement mile. **

The homeless dark figure pushes his cart under the deck with his feet dragging through the water. Once he reached a stone wall under the pier, he pulls out the staff and stabbed the bottom into the wall revealing a hidden doorway that went deeper underground he dragged the cart behind him.

The figure reached a round chamber with three sealed doorways, before slamming the staff on the ground that turned the floor into an elevator, that went even deeper underground and proceeded to enter the ancient satanic temple and sat in a throne. He looked with glowing purple eyes at the map of old Gotham, with Arkham Asylum, the Gotham clock tower and the old museum that used to be the library for the elite of old Gotham, scratched off.

The figure was deep in thought as he says, "I need allies," he revealed his old and clawed hand having the elevator floor flip to reveal a large crystal. "GEM OF SIGHT BEYOND SIGHT!" the figure stands and places his hand on the crystal, "ENTICE THOSE WHO CAN AID ME RETURN TO MY YOUTH!" images of a suited penguin, a strange doll and many other items appeared causing the dark figure to smile before collapsing to his knees causing his hood to reveal his skull like face and bald, missing most of his teeth and overall very weak as the snake exited his shadow.

"Master," the snake said in concern before being very serious as it glares at him, "GET UP! You have plans to make."

The 'Master' says as he stands, "patience, enticing distractions will only result in success," before laughing like a lunatic.

**With Naruto-Clock Tower-An hour after Sunset. **

Red Fox sits on the rooftops relaxing as he waited for the time when demons were ready to find them. Red Fox reads his book as he takes notes on the spider he sees the Spider that finds that he was thinking that it was too easy. He was confused until he sensed some demons, so he jumped off the Clock Tower and jumped to the rooftops across the main road and travelled towards the source.

He eventually reached the Gotham's abandoned church, one of the places where homeless tend to live at night. Red Fox was within ear shot of the he hears screams before he smashed his way through the old window diorama to find many of the homeless people being webbed up into cacoons by two oversized spiders. Red Fox revved his sword and cut both the spiders in half which also set the webs on fire releasing the homeless people. When they all reco0vered from the attack, Red Fox left the church missing the four tiny spiders that crawled out of their carcasses before heading down to the sewers.

Once Red Fox stepped out, he stopped when he saw a pair of policemen with their guns raised and pointed at Red Fox with one saying, "Hands in the air!"

Red Fox did just that before saying loudly, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" while looking behind the policemen, causing the two to look behind them due to the urgency in his voice, only to see nothing before turning back to find Red Fox gone.

Red Fox was behind them and placed a piece of paper on each of their backs before jumping to the rooftops. He smirks as they return to their patrol car and drove away. Red Fox then proceeded to older Gotham and proceeded to hunt more demons.

**Gotham Police Station-An hour later. **

Chief Bullock paced back and forth after reading the report made by two of his patrolmen, who later discovered notes for the Chief on their backs that both read, 'Really, you are all wasting your time chasing me, when you can't see me.' There was a chibi picture of Red Fox making a piece sign with his hand.

Chief Bullock growls and says, "That Sidekick is humiliating me!" he then noticed his door was partially open and he corrects himself. "I mean, of the GCPD." The policemen outside continued their work as they tried to keep their jobs.

Chief Bullock is seen to have a tendency of firing those who disagree with him. Sometimes the person disappeared if he could not have them fired. All was believed to have been caused by the mob. When people complained to Commissioner Loeb, they were 'transferred' out of Gotham.

Chief Bullock stands and looks out the window and glares outside at the news crews and reporters listening to Commissioner Loeb, explaining that the Batman and Red Fox are dangerous criminals, and it was a civilian's duty to either report or perform a citizen's arrest.

What no one knows about Chief Bullock and Commissioner Loeb was that they were taking bribes and withholding evidence that would free almost every prisoner in Blackgate Prison and get the two the electric chair.

**Splinter's Antiques-Early morning-Sunrise-Sunday**

Red Fox travelled along rooftops towards the different the secret entrance, it had been a late night and as he expected he had to fight Sytrs who took a pot shot with arrows. Their target was some homeless people and the subway trains. In the end Red Fox ensured that no one was injured or saw him, except the homeless.

Red Fox walked through the secret entrance to find Hamoto meditating in the middle of the Dojo. Naruto lowered his face mask and says, "Sorry I am late," he tiredly rubs his eye and says, "It took a couple weeks but now the Sytrs are showing up, any idea where the spiders came from?"

Hamoto opened his eyes and says, "No idea," the honesty in his voice caused Naruto to stumble before he adds, "Plus the fact that you never encountered them before in the three Underworlds you encountered. Still no sight of the demons that you first encountered a year ago?"

Naruto say in his meditation position in front of Hamoto and says, "I have not seen the knights and their different types, just the Gremlins and Wretches from the clock tower. But they always target the gangs."

"What did the knights do in the underworld?" Hamoto questioned.

Naruto thought deeply and says, "They followed their queen's orders to the letter, even if the queen fumbled up her words." Hamoto rubbed his chin before the doorbell went off causing Naruto to sigh and say, "April and Barbara, must be wanting to learn what my deal is."

Hamoto asks, "Did you reveal yourself?" Naruto nods causing Hamoto to sigh and says, "You made your choice, you must make it right."

"You don't mean?" Naruto asks dragging a finger across his throat.

Hamoto smacks the side of his head and says, "Of course not, you have a choice to make. You could admit your origins, the truth of demons in the world or both."

Naruto rubbed his face and stands to walk towards the stair, performing a transformation so that he looked like a civilian, and went to the door. Kaguya ran up to him in her baby bodysuit with bunny teddy bear where he picked her up and asks, "What should I tell these girls?" Kaguya just got an angry look on her young face as Naruto used his abilities to stick Kaguya to his back over his right shoulder. Naruto went to the front of the store to find April and Barbara waiting for him.

Naruto opened the door, allowed the two girls in, locked the door behind them and led the two to the kitchen, where they found three cups of tea and one bottle of milk next to the orange cup. Naruto sat at the orange cup and gave the milk bottle to Kaguya. Naruto was silent until April asks, "So how long have you been a superhero?"

Naruto took a sip of his tea and says, "Ninja," correcting April, "came to this time, planet or dimension, about two years ago."

Barbara looked at him strangely before asking, "What are you some kind of alien?"

"As far as I know," Naruto answered as Kaguya lowered her bottle and burped loudly and dropped her bottle that Naruto caught and he says, "Me, Kaguya, and three others came to this place due to an 'issue' that occurred in the place we lived," he took Kaguya off his shoulder and rubbed her back due to calm her down as he says, "Kaguya you can't glare at ever person you meet."

April went into her 'Junior Reporter' mode, "So is that why you could survive being punched through a wall?"

Naruto had a thoughtful look before he answered, "I am not sure," they look at him in disbelief, before he says, "My Godmother and Sakura, regularly punched me through a wall, normally stone. Never really used my chakra to defend myself."

Barbara looked at Naruto as he apparently continued to think on it, while April asks, "What was your 'world' like?"

Naruto answered, "Well we are more in touch with nature, no fire arms, no advanced technology, but a single man can destroy armies with enough training."

"Training?" Barbara questioned.

Naruto placed his left hand flat on the table where it glowed blue with chakra and he pulled the entire table into the air with the cups staying balanced, before he turned his hand slightly but enough for the cups to slip off. The cups stayed in place while what was left in the cups showed that gravity was still working, "This is a simple chakra based technique, used for walking on water or climbing trees without hands. Some if the other villages have different methods, my friend Gaara told me about how they used Chakra to condense sand as they walk through the desert."

Kakashi entered the kitchen to find the three teenagers and one toddler talking, his mask up as he looks at the blandly before walking out the kitchen. April asks, "What was that about?"

Naruto was silent and until he says, "That was my teacher in my old world, when we came here they de-aged a couple years."

Barbara stares at Kaguya and asks, "How old is Kaguya meant to be?"

Naruto was thoughtful before he says, "A few millennia? I am not sure," Kaguya looked at him confused before he adds, "Though she does not remember our old world, we have some theories, but nothing we can prove."

April takes a sip of her tea before asking, "So what is the deal with that sword and those creatures?" Naruto looked at her strangely before she elaborated, "The internet is filled with stories about you fighting demons," she pulled out her laptop and opened the page to display a drawings of him, some blurry pictures and one recording of him fighting some Wretches. April then asks, "What are those things?"

"Demons," Naruto answered with no hesitation, before he did hesitate and says, "about a year and a half ago, I had my first encounter with the Underworld."

**A Year and a Half Prior-Gotham-Night time**

Naruto had snuck out wearing his orange jumpsuit and head band, no offence to Hamoto, but Naruto needed to get out of the store. He was jumping from roof to roof, until he reached the history museum where just watched the cloud covered sky before taking a step back and being pulled through a strange mirror.

**Royal Underworld-Part One-Day One**

Naruto fell on his butt, before he looked to the sky to find and eternal eclipse and red sky with black stars. Naruto stood before he looked at the ground around him to see the Gothic style of Gotham, with a distinct medieval castle with banners that literally bleed on the ground below them. Naruto looked around and noticed he was on a bridge that crossed a river of blood.

Naruto freaked out lightly before calming down and heading towards the castle and looks around. Once inside he sees a couple knights and speaks, "Excuse me, where am I?"

The Knight turned around to reveal an undead medieval soldier, (**Knight Zombie from Black Ops Zombies Origins Map**) grabbing Naruto and throwing to the side into the stone walls. He was then surrounded by the Knights who tied him up and dragged him along the cobble ground and through the courtyard and into the throne room.

He was forced to his knees in front of a stone throne that began to turn to reveal a woman covered in flames as a dress, a set of horns with a flaming crown between them. Oh and her body is nothing but burnt flesh and bones.

The Knight bowed in front of their queen as she gained a hungry look in her empty eyes, with a flaming tongue licking its charcoaled lips and says, "Take him to the kitchen, prepare my feast."

That was when Naruto realised that he was the menu, so he looked around quickly before switching places with a Knight that was closest to the exit, before he just straight up ran from the castle. Only for a horde of Knights, on foot and on skeletal horseback chasing him out the castle and Naruto proceeded to find the a blood red forest that he jumps from tree to tree.

Eventually he lost sight of the Knights and took a seat at the base of a tree and breathed heavily as he looks to the sky to see no movement in the celestial bodies in the sky. He took a deep breath before an arrow pierced the tree next to his head, causing him to run as fast as he could before another arrow came from the side cutting his shin causing him to fall and his right hand to be caught in a metal bear trap below the elbow. He tried to pull his arm out when regripped on his arm drawing blood. He hears the sound of hoof beats getting closer and felt true terror.

His eyes then widen as he puts more effort in opening the trap. Using his left hand he pulls out a knife and starts to wedge it in the trap, only for the trap eat the knife. Naruto looked in disbelief before pulling out another such knife and has a determined look on his face before swinging down.

**Splinter's Antiques-present**

Naruto stopped talking when he mentioned the trap and says after taking several deep breaths, "is it okay if we take a break, this story is very traumatic for me," Kaguya placed a hand on Naruto's arm in concern.

April then questioned, "You ran in Terror?"

Naruto replied with, "Yes, Underworlds have an effect on the mind, makes you see the world, the way that the demons want you too. To hunt a helpless and terrified teenager, like an animal for example."

"How did you get away from the knights," Barbara questioned, "How did you even survive?"

Naruto smiles sadly and says, "I made a friend," before continuing the censored version for Barbara and April. Unaware that Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Hamoto were listening from outside.

**Royal Underworld-Part Two-Day eight. **

Naruto walked after running away from the trap clutching the stump that was his hand. He did not encounter anymore knights since the trap incident. He continued to walk through the woods before reached a mountain ranged and walked through the first pass he found through the mountains.

That had been the day before where he found the place and currently he was walking up a mountain. His head band tied tightly around his arm, the metal plate hanging at the bottom. As he walked he heard some birds squawking in the distance. As he walked he hears a voice, "Get back you beast, you have taken my sight, now you won't stop hassle me!"

Naruto sped forward to see a cloaked man swinging a metal cane at a group of winged women creatures. The creatures attack the figure before looks down and throws a rock the size of a football at one of the creatures. The creatures then swoop down to him only for the figure to say, "Use my cane," as he takes knee. Naruto grabs the cane with his left hand and jumped into the air and proceeded to hook the one of the creatures before smacking it into one of the other creatures, causing the flock to scream at him before flying away.

Naruto returned the cane and says, "Why were those strange women attacking you?"

The figure accepts the cane and says, "They took the eye I made and now I am stuck in the realm of the Underworld. Where is my manners," the figure removes his hood to reveal man with dark blue skin, pointy ears, a single blind eye, mustache and beard, and half the top of his head missing, "I am Phineas."

Naruto steps back in slight panic while saying, "Your," he trips back as the blind creature look at the distance.

Phineas then spoke, "You are a human," the shock in his voice caused Naruto to be more confused than scared. They both hear squawks in the distance getting closer, "Quickly this way," Phineas used his cane to help him walk to a cave, Naruto took a second before relenting and entering the narrow cave entrance. Once inside Naruto sees a small blue fire and scraps of fabric acting as a bed, "Welcome to my home. Sorry, I was not expecting company."

Naruto found a large rock and takes a seat, "What are you?"

"I am a Scholar, an Inventor and a Prophet," Phineas answered with a straight face before he smiles, "Oh and a Demon, as you humans labelled us. What was the last thing you remember and where did you land?"

"I was on a roof in this city I recently moved to, and some mirror appeared before I found myself on some strange castle of blood and a queen on fire," Naruto answered.

"The Blood Queen of fire," Phineas spoke, "She loves human meat, but when she cannot have her favourite meal she eats her minions," Phineas took a meditative seat and says, "Someone opened the portal from the human side. I know how you can get home," he said seriously, "But I will need you to do something for me." Naruto's eyes narrow as Phineas adds, "Those Harpies, they have my eye," he gestured to missing part of his head, "Get it back for me and I can help you get home, but it will take time."

Naruto was silent before he rubbed his right elbow and asks, "What do I need to do?"

Phineas spoke, "Look out the cave, the harpies will return to their have in a few minutes, they need to surround themselves in metal to rest their wings. My eye is gold with different engravings," Naruto does just that while Phineas speaks, "I will need my cane to lure them out, but you will need to sneak into the hive."

"Break in and steal back your eye," Naruto replied as the harpies flew back to a large metal sphere that is about an hour further along the pass. "Anything that I should know about these Harpies?"

Phineas simply said, "They eat their wounded. Cut their wings and they will lose all focus on you."

The Harpies flew away as Naruto says, "They are leaving now," Naruto looks at Phineas and says, "You better be telling me the truth."

Phineas nods and says, "Then you can kill me with my cane," he held it by the shaft and adds, "Once you return I will tell you everything you need to get home." Naruto nods at the conviction that Phineas spoke before running out the cave and along the path.

**Splinter's Antiques-The present. **

Naruto sipped his drink as Barbara asked, "So you helped him?"

"A blind man wanted his eye back," Naruto answered, "and frankly he was the only demon there willing to help me."

April then says, "Please continue."

**Royal Underworld-Part 3-Day nine**

Naruto reached under the hive as he spots a way in that strangely looked like items such as pipes, pots and weapons, melted together. His way in was one such pot that had a large hole through the bottom that led through a tunnel of steal metal. As he travels through the metal hallways that as he got closer to the centre of the hive he found the rarer metals being more concentrated. He eventually reaches a large chamber with a floating sphere of gold, precious gems and rare metals rotating, with Phineas' eye being seen next to a handle with leather peeling off.

Naruto drops done and cracks some broken egg shells before noticing the unhatched eggs the closer he got to the centre of the room. Once the metal Sphere revealed Phineas' eye he jumped up and tried to stick to the metal with his chakra only to get zero traction and had grab the handle that shifted behind the eye. So he raised his feet against the sphere and pushed against it dislodging the eye and a single sided blade that is almost two meters long. He drop the sword collected the eye and placed it in his coat before catching the sword and accidently crushing an egg shell under his foot.

That was when he heard a loud and angry squawk from above and realised the biggest mistake that he could have ever made, he never looked up. Doing so now he saw a hundred Harpies staring at him and the crushed egg under his foot. Naruto figured that if he was going to die, then he would take as many of them as possible. So he cut the sphere in half by channelling Chakra through the blade like he was taught before he starts running. The sphere crushes many of the eggs causing the Harpies to drink the fluids expelled while Naruto jumps through the biggest tunnel which slipped and sparked along when he landed on a loose frypan that led to the outside to a drop that he used his new sword to stab into the cliff wall to slow down and he landed on the path from before he ran back to Phineas.

An hour later he reached Phineas' cave and said, "I hope this is it," he pulled out the eye and gave it to Phineas before adding, "We may be stuck here a while, I kind of destroyed their nest getting this."

Phineas smiled before placing the eye in the cavity that was his head and says, "Well there is step one," he looks to Naruto and sees his arm and sword and says, "Looks like we need an extra step," he steps to Naruto and sees the stump that was his right forearm, "No wonder you escaped the Queen, you left a part of yourself behind and her minions completed their task. But this means it will take longer to get you home."

Naruto looks at him and asks, "What do you mean?"

"The only way to get you home," Phineas starts and says, "You need to kill the Queen of Fire, it will disable the seal being used," he looks off to the distance again and says, "At least you have collected the tool to achieve this," indicating the sword still on Naruto's back, "You young Naruto," Naruto's eyes widened before he stepped back as Phineas speaks, "My eye sees truths, concealed pathways and secrets that others want to keep hidden," Phineas' eye then glows, opening a portal and says, "I know a place that will aid you," with that the two walked through the portal.

**Splinter's Antiques-The present-Lunch time. **

Naruto was silent after explaining his sword, Hamoto entered the kitchen and asks, "Would you two like to join us for lunch, than afterwards Naruto can tell you the rest of his story."

**Secret Base-That moment**

Tigerclaw smiled as he looked at the completed throne room of his masters Gotham Base, Master Shredder would probably reward him with it when their mission was complete. One of his ninjas came to him and kneeled and says, "The prison, the pit and the Labrartory are complete, your ninja's will be finished the storeroom by the end of the week."

Tigerclaw nods before speaking, "Then have our stealthiest Foot Ninja search out our new minions and income," the Foot Ninja that kneeled to him nods before heading towards the exit. Leaving Tigerclaw to smile at the thought of his reward.

:End of Chapter Two:

(**I hoped you enjoyed the two chapters and if you think I should continue please comment. **

**Just to keep this up: **

**I OWN NOTHING! NOT BATMAN! NOT NARUTO! NOT TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! NOT DEVIL MAY CRY! OR ANYTHING THAT MAY HAVE COME FROM ANOTHER PROPERTY!**

**With that said I hope you enjoyed, please review and as always BEWARE THE WRAITH!**)


	2. C3

A Fox Fights in Gotham Chapter 3

**Decided to do this one next after switching its category, because even I am having trouble finding it on the site. **

**Last time: **The Red Fox is revealed and he tells Barbara and April his story.

"**I own nothing!?"**

:Chapter 3 Start:

**Splinter's Antiques-Moments later-Afternoon**

As Naruto and Master Splinter, were making sandwidges, while Barbara held a glaring Kaguya in her lap as April was speaking with Sakura. Kakashi and Sauske went down to the basement to train.

Naruto cut the sandwidges in half as Splinter assembled the sandwidges with sandwidge meat, sliced cheese and sliced vegetables. Splinter then asks, "So you are trusting these two with your tail," Naruto simply nods before Splinter says, "Just be prepared for the true consequences," Naruto nods again as they finish making sandwidges and Naruto pulled out an apple and a clean knife before throwing the apple into the air and slicing at high speed and creating several small bunny shaped slices of apple for Kaguya.

Barbara sees the display and says in shock, "Where did you learn that trick?"

"Master Splinter learned the tricks before he moved to America. I just picked up a couple of them," Naruto admitted before asking, "So where was I?"

April answers with, "Phineas was showing you a safe place, I don't understand for what reason."

"To train," Naruto answered before saying, "I basic was not ready for the world I found myself in and the training I already had, was technically useless on the other side."

Barbara frowns as she helps Kaguya get to her food, with Kaguya being snooty as she looks awat from Barbare. Barbara then asks, "So what kind of training did you have to do."

"The kind that makes you what you fight," Naruto answered, "I needed it," Naruto's mind then shifted back into his past.

**Royal Underworld-Part three-Day 121 **

Naruto trained with one arm, cutting through several dozen demon dogs and where all five feet tall. He was in the final stages as he managed to kill ten before he jump to the side and into the gateway to Phineas' study. Naruto rolled into a library through a shimmering mirror and he says, "I have got to get myself one of these mirrors." The mirror was between bookshelves, filled with notes and a chemistry table, your basic demonic wizards study

Phineas chuckles as he continues to mix vials and examining stones before saying, "It will be difficult, considering that I am on this side of the gateways. I have no reason to travel to the human world."

Naruto nods and takes a seat on stool and asks, "I think I am ready to face the Queen."

"No," Phineas spoke before saying, "If you were complete then you would be," he walks over to a chest and says, "You need more training, with all the weapons in your arsenal," he reveals a box that was about the same size as Naruto's missing arm, he waved his free arm and a bed appeared in the middle of the room with a series of straps to tie Naruto down. Phineas simply says, "I can promise you, you will feel more pain than ever before and you will feel a thirst that you will never truly dose, but in return you will be as strong as the Demonlords you will fight. This will be a curse and a gift that will ensure that you will see those you trust again."

"And if I don't want power?" Naruto questioned.

"Then you will die here with your family never knowing what happened to you," Phineas answered before gesturing to the cast in his hands and the potions and gem stones he selected, "once the ritural is complete I can send you after the Red Queen."

Naruto sighs before stabbing his sword into the ground and lies down and says, "Just get it over with," Phineas started tying Naruto down and when he was fully bound he asks, "What happens if this fails?"

Phineas tightens the bindings and says, "You die," Phineas removes the bandages on Naruto's right arm revealing the bloody stump that after so many months had yet to heal. Naruto flinches as the Box is sealed around Naruto's stump. Phineas hums before revealing a leather gag and says, "This is so that you don't bite your tongue," Naruto opens his mouth for Phineas to place the gag in his mouth. Phineas then says, "If this fails, it was an honour to meet you, my friend," Naruto nods in understanding at the regret in his voice.

Phineas opens the top of the casting box and starts mumbling enchantments in an unknown language. He continues to chant as he placed the gems and poured the potions in a specific order after two hours he finished placing the ingredients. The Chanting continues for three more hours and Naruto only feels some discomfort as he closes his eyes suddenly very tired, and is unaware when Phineas reveals an ornamental hammer before slamming the strange wooden cast and that was when the ritual actually began for Naruto.

**Present Day-Splinter's Antiques. **

Naruto just finished glossing over the ritual to replace his arm, as he rubs his wrist, but what he told the Barbara and April was that he had been doing very intense training against some of the many creatures found in the Underworld. Though he still remembers questioning Phineas as to why he did not go into shock, for which the answer did not come until his return.

Barbara then asks, "So you trained for the majority of the year you were there, and nothing really happened?"

Naruto was silent before saying, "There was other things that happened, but I am not ready to talk about them," Kaguya crawls off Barbara, over the table and into Naruto's arms to be held.

April frowns at the sight and asks, "Why does she appear to dislike us?" refering to Kaguya.

"She is anti social with people and I am yet to learn the reason why," Naruto answered before saying, "Do you two want to hear the rest of the story or what?" when the two nod Naruto continues.

**Royal Underworld-Part Four-Day 210**

Naruto awakens to find himself still in the bed Phineas had him rest for the ritual, Naruto started to sit up with the ropes and bandages were cut apart by his right hand, as he covers his eyes with his left hand. Naruto says with a tired voice, "Phineas?"

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as Phineas entered the room and sees Naruto awake and moving. Phineas then starts to speak in a calm and even tone, "I see you are awake Naruto," Naruto groans as he stumbles to the ground. Phineas from his position speaks, "Naruto don't move to much you have been asleep for some time."

"How long?" Naruto questions.

"Long enough for your new arm to be completed," Phineas answered before saying, "Please remain calm as you look at it." Naruto took a deep breath before he looked to his arm and freaks at the demonic arm where his human hand had once been a stump. Naruto started breathing deeply as Phineas says, "This arm will grow stronger with you over time," Naruto clenches a fist as Phineas adds "Even I do not truly know what it can do."

That confused Naruto as he struggles to avoid a panic attack when he asks with a strained voice, "I thought?"

"So did I," Phineas states as he kneels and raises the devil hand that glowed red and says, "This is a weapon of unknown power, its powers are hidden because they have yet to form."

Naruto calms down as he looks at the lizard like arm and says, "Will it?"

"I don't know," Phineas says as Naruto finally calms down while covering his eyes as Phineas continues, "Only you will truly know it's full power with time."

Naruto nods before asking, "I want to train," he looks at Phineas who nods and waves his arm towards the mirror before Naruto starts walking towards it and grabs his sword from where it was stabbed into the ground.

**Time Skip-Day 300-Phineas' Study**

Naruto stepped back through the mirror and says, "You are out of minions."

Phineas wrote in a book as he says, "I don't have minions, those were real demons that are naturally drawn to the area you have been fighting in," Phineas looks up at Naruto and says, "With their deaths, you have weakened the Red Queen with hunger, and the more you killed the more of her own minions she devours. So with that," Phineas waves his hand and has the mirror rotate before saying, "accept this gift," he reveals a faded grey coat with red inlay before Phineas says, "Consider this as a form of armour for the human parts of your body," Naruto takes the coat before looking at the back and sees the nine tailed fox roaring at the moon causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. Phineas simply answers the unasked question, "We have been together for so long," he gestures to his mechanical eye and finishes with, "You will see him again my friend when the time is right."

Naruto smiles before taking the coat and asking, "Will this mirror take me to the Queen?"

"Of Course, it's a doorway," Phineas answers before saying, "Goodbye my friend, not to insult you, but," he offers his right hand and says, "I hope to never see you again," he smirks lightly.

Naruto sighs and accepts the hand shake with his devil hand before saying, "Not with my luck my friend, I will probably see you again," he pulls Phineas into a friendly hug and says, "Perhaps next time I can help you more."

Phineas laughs lightly as they step away from each other before Phineas says, "If I live till then," he waves his arm as his golden eye glows creating the image of the Red Queen's castle and he says, "The queen has eaten her last minion so she will use the last of her strength in your battle, it will be a difficult power."

Naruto nods as he faces the mirror and asks, "Any final words of wisdom?"

Phineas frowns before saying, "Ultimate power corrupts, unlimited power is dangerous but in the end, it is pointless without its true purpose," Phineas wisely says.

Naruto smirks and says, "Any that I don't already know?"

"Nope," Phineas counters with a smirk before saying, "If we do meet again, then you should tell me that story."

"Sure," Naruto answers before walking through the mirror portal.

**Royal Underworld-Red Queen's Castle-Day 301**

Naruto walked forward into the front of the Red Queen's Castle to see no Knights or Archers, guarding the gates. Naruto takes a deep breath of the air that no longer smells of blood and the fountains were empty as he walks past them. Naruto enters the castle with no resistance as he finds the Red Queen stomping through her torn castle with her flames appearing dowsed, the only flame being her crown. Naruto places his sword on his shoulder and says, "You are still the most ugliest thing I have ever seen, and I have seen the inside of a toad's stomach," the Red Queen roars and charges Naruto.

Naruto ran towards her and slides under the demon and slashes its ankle before he stabs a stone and throws it towards Red Queen's face. The Queen roars as she slams the ground where Naruto stabs the hand before he was pulled him into the air and flinging Naruto in the air before throwing the blade down at Red Queen's face and landing on the blade handle and stabbing the Queen deeper in the face. Naruto quickly grabs the handle and kept his grip as he suddenly punches the Red Queen repeatedly with his devil arm imploding her face, before opening his hand and then kicks away, removing his sword and uses his right hand to grab the Queen's face and slamming her down hard before removing her head.

Naruto breathed deeply before taking a deep breath and the Queen's body starts to collapse into red energy and was absorbed into Naruto's blade renewing it with a motorcycle handle and a Celtic style pattern along the blade. Naruto stares at the blade before the same mirror that brought him to this realm and proceeded to consume Naruto.

**Human Realm-Ten minutes since Naruto Entered the Royal Underworld. **

Naruto groans as he falls to his knees and with a groan before standing and jumping across the rooftops of the city until he reached the Splinter's Antiques and rushing into the store and reaching the living area and stares at everyone before some tears fall and he falls to the ground unconscious as a formally crying Kaguya to crawl to him and shake him in fear.

**Present Day-Splinter's Antiques-at the end of Naruto's story-Sunset**

Naruto takes a drink of coffee with his gloved right arm as Kaguya drinks from a Sippy cup. Barbara and April were processing the story when Hamoto says, "After he collapsed we placed him in bed as he had lost allot of blood. A couple days later he explained what happened to him and I started teaching him to fight. Since then he has fought in three Underworlds and gained abilities that make it easier to fight demons."

"So if you kill a demon you get their power," Sasuke asks a question that he has asked in the past.

"Sometimes," Hamato answers before saying, "If you have certain characteristics Sasuke, it may be possible. You are too young for this path and it is time for Naruto's patrol."

Naruto looks at the time and says to Kaguya like an protective brother, "I will see you in a bit Kaguya, I have to stop some monsters."

"Okay," Kaguya says in disappointment as she accepts being placed in Hamato's arms and yawns.

Barbara then says, "We should head home," she then turns to April and asks, "Is it cool if I crash with you, Dad taking the late shift after that Bane incident to catch up on paperwork for some reason."

April and Barbara left as Naruto went down stairs to the basement straightening and tightening his bandages over his right arm. Naruto enters his small area and proceeds to dawn his coat before Red Queen appears on his back. Naruto then proceeded to head out the hidden entrance before jumping up to the roof tops. Barbara just happened to be looking up at the time as Naruto jumped across the rooftops.

**The Foot Clan Outpost-An hour after sunset. **

Tigerclaw stands next to an empty throne with several dozen ninjas kneeling in front of him. All wearing black cloth and red bandana and sash, with different weapons on their backs. Tigerclaw then speaks, "Go out and capture the Red Fox and this Batman he is allied with, alive so that we may give them to our master."

With that smoke erupted under all the Ninja causing them to vanish. Tigerclaw turned to face the throne before a female voice speaks, "You know that your orders were to prepare for my father's arrival, not overstep your bounds, Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw turns to glare at the Konoichi that stood where the other ninjas once stood before saying, "Shredder's time is precious, Karai, I refuse to let it be wasted waiting for his enemies to be brought to him."

"Then you failed to understand my vengeance," a deep voice speaks from behind Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw turns and bows to a hologram of a man covered in blades sitting in the empty throne. Karai joins Tigerclaw in kneeling to their master. Shredder continues, "I have waited sixteen years, you may continue your plan but if you fail me Tigerclaw I will take one of your eyes and make you Karai's subordinate."

"I understand master," Tigerclaw accepts before Shredder nods and vanishes. Tigerclaw growls before turning to Karai who smirks under her armoured mask, "Join the foot in capturing Red Fox and Batman."

Karai removes her mask, revealing a red tattoo over one eye, (**TMNT 2012 Cartoon Karai**) she smirks before saying, "I will keep an eye out as I will look through the city," the smoke burst below her and she vanishes.

Tigerclaw growls before saying, "That spoiled brat."

Karai glares at Tigerclaw from the roof above him before raising her wrist at a tall building across the street and launched a cable into the air and was pulled along with it. Karai once out of ear shot says, "Wonder what you are like, Red Fox?" before using her grapple to swing to another building.

**Gotham Clock Tower-Two hours later**

Red Fox was reading the strange book with his purple goggles after discovering hidden messages and maps. Red Fox smirks at the book before placing it in his coat and placing a piece of paper in the hiding spot and closing the hiding spot. Red Fox stretches before jumping off the roof as a group of Foot Ninja had silently attacked Red Fox and when he avoided them the Foot chased him.

Red Fox slid down the wall of the Clock Tower before jumping through the air and looks at the Ninja chasing him using grappling hooks to swing after him. Red Fox started running across roof tops avoiding throwing stars before having to jump to the side when another group of Foot Ninja arrived from his left, Red Fox drew RED QUEEN to deflect several stars before suddenly kicking an air conditioner unit into several of the Ninja. Red Fox proceeded to stab another unit and used it as a hammer to knock several Foot Ninja out, before starting to run away.

Karai from a taller building watches the display with a smirk while saying, "He is good," before a couple of the four armed Foot Ninja with buzz saws for hands attacked and Red Fox simply cuts them into scrap. Red Fox split kicks to human Foot Ninja before continuing his running. Karai frowns and says, "Bit of a coward though."

Red Fox avoids several chains that were attempting to ensnare the young demon hunter, except he grabs one of the chains and violently swings the ninja on the other end in a large circle before knocking out ten Foot Ninja in a triangle formation that tried to surprise him while shouting, "Strike!" and then continuing to run.

Karai smirks at seeing the last of the Foot Ninja being knocked out, Karai then says to the Foot standing behind her and says, "Get the imbeciles back to the condemned warehouse. I will continue pursuit," before she fires her grapple to follow Red Fox.

**With Red Fox-Roof of City Hall-Five minutes**

Red Fox landed on the roof of a random building as he stretches in annoyance while saying, "What did I do to annoy a group of ninjas?"

Karai chuckles from a small water tower and says while revealing herself, "Perhaps they find your style offensive."

Red Fox shrugs before saying, "Nah, this coat is an awesome gift from a friend," Red Fox then turned to Karai and asks, "So what bring you out on such a," he tries to find the right words before choosing, "Lame and boring night."

Karai laughs at that and says, "You are strange," she flips over Red Fox and stands behind him while placing Kodachi Blade at his throat and says, "And a little predictable."

Red Fox's eyes narrow before he grabs her sword with his right hand and snaps the blade in half and walks away from the dumbstruck konoichi. Red Fox simply says as he walks away, "Look unless you have a reason to be taking up my time, I have stuff to do," before throwing a star over his shoulder and into the Sytr that tried to attack Karai from behind, the star impaled between the Sytr's eyes.

Karai watches as the demon shreds and melts before Karai shouts, "What the hell was that?"

"Demon," Red Fox says before asking, "You have a name?"

"Karai," the girl says before Red Fox starts jumping over several rooftops and away from Karai.

Karai looks down at what remains of the Demon as it finishes disintegrating. Karai then says, "Wonder if Tigerclaw knows about this," she takes a couple steps in the opposite direction of Red Fox, she then says to herself, "Perhaps I can find something to entice him," she smirks before covering her face with her mask.

**With Bruce Wayne-Wayne Manor-Batcave**

Bruce Wayne was currently using a microscope to analyse the sample of Venom from the day before and sitting in his temporary wheelchair. Alfred arrives to find Bruce working at the CSI station, sighing and holding a tray of Nachos, and says, "Master Bruce you should be resting."

"I know Alfred," Bruce answered before saying, "I am just looking over this sample of the drug that Bane was flooding his system with. And before you ask, no I will not be using it. Using it at all is a health risk, with the effects on the mind loss of memory and reducing the mental capabilities of the user. Top it off it does not help in recovery, if anything it would extend my recovery."

Alfred sighs in relief when he hears that and says, "I am truly thankful that you always think rationally."

"Yeah," Bruce says as he leans back, "It is limited burns out quickly and as long as Bane gets more fuel he will last a large period of time with more Adrenalin or a high powered electrical shock to his body." Bruce wheels his chair over to the 'Bat' Computer and starts typing and says, "I may be out for a couple more days but," he brings up several files he had collected over the last few weeks, "I can looked at the different crimes that I am looking into."

Alfred sighs and asks, "What have you learned?"

"The major Crime families in Asia have apparently been working for a single family," Bruce states before concluding, "Though apparently there has been infighting," he brings up obituaries in multiple languages from Asia and says, "I believe that these were the many crime families that have been since taken over."

Alfred frowns before seeing a symbol that appears to be of a painted foot and says, "That is a strange symbol to be based on."

Bruce nods before saying, "I recognise it," he says with disappointment, "One of my teachers talked about a ninja cult known as the 'Foot Clan' and I was told they all died off. Until Seventeen years ago when these sittings started."

Alfred frowns deeper before asking, "What theories have you made?"

"Someone decided to revive the Foot for an unknown reason," Bruce says as he rolls his shoulder and says, "I will have to look for anything else I can find."

Alfred nods before saying, "Please ensure that you do not over extend yourself," before heading up stairs through the elevator. Bruce simply nods as he leans back.

**With Naruto-Gotham High-Lunch-front steps-Three weeks later**

Naruto lies down on the grass taking a nap as Barbara and April finds him after he had skipped most of the day's lessons. Naruto simply stays silent as April crosses her arms as she stands in the sun so a shadow covers Naruto's face causing him to say, "Thank you," yawns deeply agrivating April who kicks him in the side.

April flinches before hopping away in pain as she had kicked Naruto's right arm. Barbara kneels next to Naruto and starts to poke Naruto in the cheek and says, "I will stop when you explain why you ditched class?"

"Ninjas," Naruto simply answers before sitting up, "Every night for the last month, I am fighting demons and human ninjas I can't kill, and unfortunately I have had to save them at the same time five times already," he slams back down onto the ground and says, "plus there was that girl, haven't seen her in those three weeks," Naruto sighs as he opens his eyes to see a rare oriental owl flying through the air holding what appeared to be a golden necklace.

Naruto closes his eyes as Barbara speaks, "Maybe they have something to do with the four rich men who moved to Gotham in the last few weeks," she hands Naruto a small notepad and says, "Apparently they have all been on Interpol's Watchlist, couldn't find out why."

Naruto takes the notepad and gives the information a glance before handing Barbara back the details. Naruto simply says, "There is no mention of this Karai I met."

Barbara blinks before saying, "Seriously that is the only reason you even looked at my notes," April recovers and takes a seat next to them to hear Barbara complain, "Do you understand how difficult it was to get that."

Naruto shrugs and says, "Don't worry I saw the addresses, I will give them a look after school."

April simply says, "If you don't get detention first," the teacher in question started walking towards the group of three and with crossed arms looked at Naruto.

Naruto simply says to the teacher, "I am not feeling well, so I am heading home," Naruto stands and starts walking away from the Teacher and the front gates with the teacher chases after him only for Naruto to have vanished. Naruto was jumping across town in the wrong direction before dropping down into a random alley before entering the sewers and travelling across the city. This was done due to the Foot Ninja that had spotted him and had been sending information to the rest of the clan. Naruto reaches Splinter's Antiques and enters the underground entrance and proceeded to get his coat on when Hamoto arrived and Naruto says, "Needed to get out of school, damn ninjas waiting to follow me back here, only failing to understand my ability to get away."

Hamoto nods before handing Naruto an old scroll and says, "It turns out I still had this in storage," Naruto opens the scroll to see a series of legendary blades. Hamoto easily says as Naruto frowns, "These are all weapons that both humans and demon created together," Naruto scrolled (**=P**) through the scroll and sees a couple weapons that got his interest. Hamoto sees what he was focusing on before saying, "The Yamoto, sharpest blade in existence said to even slice through the barriers of reality. Not sure how true that is though."

Naruto shakes his head before reading further and sees what appears to a bladed helmet, he lost interest quickly before saying, "Why show me this?"

Hamoto frowns before saying, "The Yamato is in the city," Naruto looked at him confused before Hamoto says, "It is currently held by Kazuo Akuji, otherwise known as the international leader of the Ronin. He never leaves the Yamato unguarded but you need to get it."

Naruto frowns and asks, "Are you asking me to steal a valuable artefact?"

Hamoto simply says, "Yes," getting Naruto's eyes to widen before he continues, "The Yamato's legend says that it can make pathways to other realms and severing them. This means that,"

Naruto interrupted with, "Meaning it could open more portals to the Underworld or letting them come here." Hamoto nods causing Naruto to stiffen before he proceeded to quicken his pace. Red Fix covers his face with his mask before he says, "Then I better get it tonight, good thing that I already know the address," he then heads to the Sewer entance and says, "I will take the Sewers."

**Foot Warehouse-That moment-Mid Afternoon. **

Karai was eating some of the local Chinese takeout with an annoyed look as she dislikes that food having eaten the best made by gourmet chef. She was using a laptop with data of targets around Gotham. Karai was sitting in the main room before hearing Tigerclaw growl and Karai says, "What do you want?"

Tigerclaw growls from his throat before saying, "To know why you are wasting Master Shredders time."

Karai frowns before saying, "I am looking for a method to bring the Red Fox to be a member of the foot," Karai finishes her food finding something that would work. Karai then says, "The Ronin need to know be reminded of who they follow," she then leaves the condemned building with Tigerclaw growling for some of the Foot Ninjas to follow her at a distance.

**Outside-Wayne Manor-That Night**

Naruto climbed out the Sewer from a manhole cover inside Wayne Manor and frowns as he looks around and does not sense any Ninja's that cause him to sigh in relief before jumping out the sewer behind a car that had the two detectives in, where he notices and forces himself to duck down when he notices a man in a suit coming to the car, before sensing something demonic inside Wayne Manor.

Red Fox sneaks past the detectives and jumps through the air to a balcony and into the party that he starts blending in by dancing lightly to the music and noticing the a small rotund man being followed by two women in green kimonos and wearing porcelain masks. Red Fox walked through the party and takes one of the snacks that the Wayne Family Butler before speaking to the short man, "I have to agree these are pretty good," the rotund man smiles.

"That is true. I, Oswald Cobblepot, do find myself as a food conesure," Oswald says with smugness.

Red Fox nods before asking, "So where did you get the Harpies?" Oswald freezes while his two female servants suddenly extended claws from their hands and started swiping at Red Fox and causing a commotion. Red Fox drew his sword to deflect some of the swipes before kicking Alfred to the side as Cobblepot shot fire at Red Fox with his umbrella.

Red Fox stands next to the buffet table as all the occupants started running, Red Fox eats a couple more snacks and puts a bunch into his coat pockets before dodging the two disguised Harpies as Detectives Bennet and Yin arrived and proceeded to aim at Red Fox and the two Harpies. Oswald disguised his weapon back into an umbrella Detective Yin shouts "Drop your weapons!" as Bruce arrives behind her.

Red Fox smirks under his mask simply shouts, "I don't think they want to cut their fingers off!" he ducks to avoid a swipe of one of the creature before he kicks the other in the face cracking its mask in half revealing black teeth and a birdlike face. The Detectives were in shock while Cobblepot steals the guest list before running as well while the two Harpies scream before jumping away from Wayne Manor. Red Fox goes to chase them when Yin shot the ground stopping him. Red Fox sighs before checking his wrist at the time.

Yin walks forward slowly with a pair of cuffs says, "You are under arrest," and as she went to place the cuffs on his wrists only for them to suddenly found their positions switched with the cuffs around her wrists and him holding the gun. He looks over the gun and sees a 'Wayne Industries' logo on the side before dropping the weapon and running out the window.

They all hear Red Fox shout as he fell, "Thanks for the Snacks!" they ran to the balcony to see Red Fox gone.

Yin frowns as she growls before shouting at Bennet, "Get these cuffs off me!" Bennet sweated lightly before removing them.

**With Red Fox-Ten minutes later**

Red Fox had lost track of the Harpies instantly which was strange as that had never happened before. All he got was a mask that had been abandoned and tire marks. Shaking off the disappointment, he started jumping across buildings as he finds himself at the top of a skyscraper across the road from the Ronin Leadership's head quarters. Red Fox sighs as he lowers his goggles and looks at the different security methods used by the Ronin.

Red Fox takes a deep breath before raising his goggles and says, "Are you planning to attack me again?"

"Nope," Karai says as she steps out of the shadows and says, "I am planning to steal from the Ronin. There is an item that my father wants in his collection."

Red Fox frowns before saying, "So what are you planning to steal?"

"Some valuables and a certain sword," Karai answered before saying, "What are you here for?"

"Probably the same sword," Red Fox says before adding, "Plus the whole danger it has on the city and the world."

Karai frowns before asking, "What could be so dangerous about a sword?"

"It can sever reality in the wrong hands apparently," Red Fox says thinking that telling her the truth would get her to leave it be.

Instead Karai smirks and says, "Then how about we see who can steal it first," her cocky smirk caused Red Fox to smirk under his mask as well.

Red Fox hums before saying, "Then let's make it interesting," Karai raises an eyebrow before Red Fox suggests, "No killing, and if you are seen you have to cluck like a chicken before taking them down."

Karai was very confused at that when she asks, "Is there something wrong with you? Why would I do something so ridiculous?"

Red Fox smirks before saying, "What's wrong, are you scared? Or are you so against embarrassing yourself that you are giving up?"

Karai growls before saying, "Fine, but if you lose you have to show me your face."

Red Fox hums before saying, "Then I get to see you," Karai was confused before Red Fox adds, "join me for a date," Red Fox smiles at her shocked expression.

Karai calms down before asking, "You realise who you are talking too, correct?"

"Well if you don't agree then," Red Fox left the rest unsaid before Karai glares.

"Fine then," Karai straighten up her gear before asking, "Prepare to lose."

The two stand side by side before Red Fox says, "Go!"

They run to the edge of the building with Karai raising her grapple while Red Fox just jumps across the four lanes of traffic below and smashes through a window to an empty room and taking cover behind a door as a Ronin enters with an Uzi in his hands and is knocked out when Red Fox grabs the back of the Ronin's head and slams it to the ground. He lowers his goggles and smirks before raising them and heading into the empty corridor. Red Fox smirks as he crouch walks along the ground past a counter as a group of Ronin were drinking as they enjoyed a game of Russian Roulette while heavily intoxicated. Red Fox frowns before pulling out a paint pellet with the bullet inside causing him to smirk when the next guy how pulled the trigger before they were all covered in orange paint.

Karai landed on the edge of the balcony before sliding into the water to hide from the Ronin guards before swimming up and revealing that her makeup was actually tattoos over her eyes. She held her breath as they went past her before she climbs out the water silently before throwing two bolas at the Ronin heads knocking them out. Her hair was soaked and clinging to her face as she crouches as she walks towards the main house from the roof entrance. Karai sneaked through the home as she left a trail behind her, while never seeing a single Ronin noticing the trail of water after leaving a toilet.

Red Fox reaches a dumb waiter that he climbs in and climbs to the level above and into a service room that was next to the trophy room and was filled with sleeping women barely wearing anything. Red Fox shakes his head at all the girls wearing different costumes of western Cowgirls, native Americans and some other scantitly clad versions of other costumes. Red Fox walks through before finding the door locked from the other side and it being the only door to the room. Red Fox places his hand next to the door and channels his energy into the lock and proceeded to leave the room. Red Fox then finds him on a balcony above the trophy room where he sees a young man arguing with an elderly Asian man growling at the younger man. Red Fox nods as he focuses on the conversation of the only two in the room as all the guards had been sent away.

Karai continues to walk towards the Trophy room when a gun was place behind her head as a Ronin says, "hands in the air," as he jams the gun into her neck. She is forced to walk forward as she was told, "Open the door," Karai opened the door to find the Ronin leaders in the room alone as the Ronin says, "Mister Akuji, I found an intruder."

Mister Akuji frowns before speaking in Japanese straight up ignoring Karai who growls and says, "You do realise who I am right?" Akuji just back hands her before he continues to speak.

"Father," the younger man says, "You realise who this is right?" before being back handed by Mister Akuji who starts speaking again while walking up to a navy blue sword with silver hilt before speaking louder.

Karai growls and says, "You are starting to sound like a cultist, Akuji," only for Mister Akuji to back hand Karai with the hilt of the sword before he speaks again.

The son of Mister Akuji then says in shock, "You can't just give her a weapon and expect her not to use it."

Mister Akuji glares before saying in poor English, "I doubt she will live long enough to use it," before throwing the Yamato towards Karai. She catches the sword below the hilt on the sheath before finding that she cannot drop the sword.

Karai says, "What is this?"

"Draw the Yamato I want its power," Mister Akuji growls as he orders the female Foot Ninja.

Karai smirks before saying, "like you can make me do anything," she plans to attack when she hears Red Fox clearing his throat and she groans before clucking and then kicking the Ronin in the crotch before using the Yamato to knock the son of Akuji back while Mister Akuji swung a cattle prod at Karai only for Red Fox and he kicked Mister Akuji away before grabbing Karai and proceeding to run with her over his shoulder and out onto the balcony steps onto the pool and proceeded to leap off the building and onto the rooftop.

Red Fox and Karai hid behind an air conditioner as the Ronin searched the Balcony for the two. Red Fox laughs before saying, "Nice, get caught and have them hand the prize to you," Red Fox lowers his mask and Naruto says, "I lost," she looks to him and sees his mask down and his whisker birth marks on his face as he says, "I am going to need that sword though," pointing at the Yamato.

Karai looks at the Yamato before saying, "Then hand over Hamoto Yoshi," she stands while walking away with an angry thought about getting revenge.

Naruto frowns before his eyes widen and he says, "Wow, that is why you look so familiar. Sensei has a picture of your mother and father holding you as a baby," Karai grabs the handle of the Yamato as Naruto continues, "Well any way, I would like to know why you want to see him."

Karai growls before drawing Yamato with anger and points it at the sitting Naruto as she shouts, "He killed my mother!"

Naruto's eyes widened before he hums and says, "I guess it can be seen that way," Naruto stands before asking, "But who told you that is how it went?"

"My father told me!" Karai shouts before jumping towards Red Fox as he brings out RED QUEEN to deflect the slashes from Yamato that literally sharpened the RED QUEEN. Karai shouts, "Your teacher is a murderer!"

Red Fox frowns before pushing her back with their swords as several throwing stars came flying past having been aimed at Red Fox face. They keep their eyes on one another as several Foot ninjas arrived surrounding Red Fox. Red Fox frowns before saying, "Do you always run around with groups of men?"

Karai glares at the Foot behind Red Fox before smirking and saying, "We capture you, Hamoto will come to us."

Red Fox frowns at that under his mask before saying, "Won't be Hamoto," Red Fox places RED QUEEN on his back before saying, "But if you want me," he flips backwards over the foot ninja behind him without any form of extra steps and then kicking a FootBot towards Karai who slices through it like butter. Red Fox then starts leaping across the city to get away from the Foot before TigerClaw tackled Red Fox off a rooftop into an alley below. Red Fox kicks Tigerclaw off of him while saying, "You look strange, was one of your parents into beastiality?"

Tigerclaw was confused before he roars and draws two high-tech pistols that he starts shooting red and green lasers. Red Fox avoided the attacks before the rest of the Foot arrived with Karai, who focused on removing a limb. Red Fox jumps onto the side of a building before flipping off of it as he avoided throwing stars and lasers. Red Fox ducked under Karai as she tried to cut Red Fox in half. Red Fox continued to avoid them when what appeared to be a glider in the shape of a bat crashed into them as Red Fox jumped over a car and sees one of Cobblepot's Kabuki's closing the trunk of a car as the other one stands on the other side of the Batman. Red Fox shakes his head at the chances before stomping on the Kabuki next to the car before flipping over Batman and double stomped on the other Kabuki's head.

Red Fox then says, "Hey Batemo, you look different."

Batman narrows his eyes before the Foot Ninjas surrounded them while the two Kabukis ran to the car and drove away as Karai and Tigerclaw arrived to capture them. Batman stands next to Red Fox when he asks, "What is going on?"

"Crazy ninja cult wants me to give up a friend," Red Fox answers before saying, "Avoid the sword in her hands, and if you have the chance get it to me. Oh and if there eyes glow red or they have six arms don't hold back, they're robots."

Karai glares at Red Fox while Tigerclaw shouts, "Get them!" the ninja's appear to beep before heading in to attack.

Red Fox avoids a swing from Karai that leaves a deep cut in the concrete wall to the side before Karai says, "Don't expect you finding your fellow student will save you!"

"Student?" Red Fox dodged a slash letting it slash through a couple of FootBots before he shouts, "Look I don't know this guy, I just was at the same place as him due to coincidence. I mean, do I look like I enjoy running around with my underwear on the outside," he then points to the side and asks, "If I was in league with him why would I go in a steal that sword from the Ronin with you!?"

Batman flipped Tigerclaw to the side before asking, "What?" before having to dodge another FootBot.

"Later!" Red Fox shouts before grabbing Karai from behind and shouts, "Bats DOWN!"

Batman ducked as Red Fox pulled Karai behind a dumpster as the FootBots were gunned down by Ronin on bikes. Red Fox grunts before stepping away from Karai and throws some throwing stars towards the Ronin Bikes fuel lines and starts running with Karai and then jumping towards the rooftops with Batman following them with his grappling hook.

Red Fox grunts as they reach the roof while letting Karai go when she tried slash him and when she tried to slash again Batman caught her arm and asks, "What is going on here?"

Red Fox cracks his back and says, "That sword can cause what happened in Arkham again but more frequent," Batman then grunted as Karai used the sheaf to knock Batman back and forces Red Fox to dodge again.

Karai points Yamato at Batman's throat and shouts, "Where is Hamato Yoshi!?"

Batman frowns when he gets out of her reach and says, "I do not know who that is. What I want to know is what is going on here. Why did you steal from the Ronin?"

Naruto shrugs before taking out a tape from the Ronin security system and throws it to Batman and Red Fox says, "There is some proof to arrest the Ronins," Batman's eyes widened before Red Fox then says to Karai, "I walked past the security room before seeing a group of women locked alone and together in a room looking drugged out. I was always intending to get the sword, you just added to the challenge," directing that last part to Karai.

Batman sighs and says, "I am arresting the both of you," Batman says causing Red Fox to groan before Batman spoke, "Drop the sword!"

Karai smirks under her mask before sheafing the sword and letting go of the weapon expecting it to fall to her foot only for it to not drop causing her eyes to widen, while asking, "What is going on," that was when the sword started to glow orange where her hand holds the Yamato and she falls to her knees and struggles to control her screams.

Batman went to arrest her as Red Fox says, "Bats, look you can't arrest her."

"The two of you broke the law," Batman argues.

"Not what I mean," Red Fox groans before saying, "Look you arrest her," the Yamato vanished into her hand, "You are going to have cut her hand off." Batman looked to Red Fox at that comment before Red Fox throws his sword to the side then let it vanish into particles and then appearing on his back. Red Fox frowns before adding, "Look there is also other factors you don't know, nor should you be involved. SO with that said I suggest we start running, there is about a hundred human Foot Ninja on their way," he points behind Batman, who turns his head and his eyes widen at the number of ninja after them while Tigerclaw flies up with his weapons raised at the two. Red Fox throughs a card at Tigerclaw who catches it before his face is covered in rotten vegetable sludge.

As Tigerclaw coughs Red Fox and Batman run off the building with Batman pressing a button on his belt that summoned his car to his position. Batman simply asks as they run, "What did you do to them?"

"I currently know where a man, they are looking for is," Red Fox grabs Batman and jumps further then the Foot Ninja's could reach and drops down to an alley where Batman's Car arrived and Red Fox says, "They have been on my case for three weeks. Look, you handle that Cobblepot guy careful with his Harpies they aren't human." Red Fox crouches down and removes the sewer cover and says, "Later," before dropping down, leaving Batman to speed away in his car.

Karai groans as Tigerclaw clears his face revealing his eyes were red and swollen, he glares at Karai and says, "You are a failure." Karai glares at Tigerclaw before the Yamato appears in her hand and she speeds forward and cuts his arm off causing him to scream in pain and fall to his knees.

**Underground chamber-Mysterious stranger-That moment**

The figure with the demon like staff sits on a throne of bones as a large spider crawls along the ground where it spits out cash and jewellery before crawling away. the Figure growls as he look up with soulless eyes and says, "So someone has awoken Yamato, I should make myself known."

**Splinter's Antiques-Before Dawn-Red Fox. **

Naruto stumbles into the basement of his home as he drops his coat revealing blood sploshes on his back before partially collapsing against a wall as he groans in pain as the bullets he took earlier started expelling from his body before falling to his knees. Hamato walks into the basement and sees Naruto on the ground and his coat to the side. Hamato collects the coat and sees a distinct lack of holes when he asks, "Even I know that bullets are not fast enough to touch you. What happened?"

Naruto chuckles and says, "Remember that girl I spoke about?" Hamato nods with a raised eyebrow before Naruto finishes, "I found your daughter," causing the wizened old man to drop his cane in shock.

**Warehouse-Edge of town**

A man wearing a blue lab coat with black hair and blue skin was going over blueprints on a small laptop. He suddenly growls out, "Once I have a proper hide out I will have larger computer screens! Shego make a note."

"Bigger Computers got it," a teenager wearing a green and black bodysuit reading a fashion magazine, "Got it Doctor Draken."

"Why did I hire you again?" Draken questioned.

"I took out all the thugs that tried to screw you over during that bank job in Go City," Shego sarcastically says as she turns a page never looking up.

:End of Chapter three:

**With that Naruto meets the Foot Clan, meets Cobblepot and his Harpies. Just to clarify, Yeah the Ronin are from Saint's Row. That part in the end is a sneak peak for a later chapter. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story and please review and comment without spoiling for others. **

**BEWARE THE "**Fuck You!**" wraith...thank you for that Nero. **


	3. C4

A Fox Fights in Gotham Chapter four

**I figured I would update this story now as it recently shifted to page two of my stories. That being said this is a long chapter because I wanted to. **

**I OWN NOTHING. Not Batman, Not Naruto, Not Garo and definitely not Devil May Cry or Darksiders. **

:Chapter Start:

**Gotham-Foot Secret Base-Under dilapidated warehouse-Sunset**

Karai slashed through several of the training bots with the Yamato Blade, she growls as she slashed through every robot that attacked her with very little effort that made her even angrier. She slashes through the last Footbot when she hears TigerClaw clapping with his new robotic hand and sarcastic respect as he says, "That blade clearly has made you stronger, yet I doubt it was earned," Karai growls and swings Yamato towards TigerClaw resulting in an invisible blade cutting off one of his ears causing him to scream in pain as Karai walked past him as the Yamato vanished into her arm. Karai reaches the top of the warehouse and quickly dons her mask as she jumps across rooftops to find Red Fox.

**With Red Fox-Other side of Gotham from the Foot base. **

Red Fox jumped across rooftops to the older section of Gotham where he was drawn towards this section. He jumped down to an alley with a roll before he took cover when he sees the Ronin hanging around the area. Red Fox snuck out the alley and across a poorly lit street towards an old church, where he enters from the roof before the dark figure vanished out the front door while pushing his trolley quickly along the street.

Inside Red Fox dropped down the bell tower and fell down towards the main room of the church when the Underworld Portal suddenly appeared under him and swallowed him whole.

**Inside the Underworld of the Church of Greed**

Red Fox landed on the demonic ground with a frown as he found himself surrounded by treasure and other valuables. Red Fox frowns under his mask as he looked through some of the gold and treasure and found nothing of value to him. He frowns as he starts walking through the underworld as a shadow appeared behind him causing him to turn around with his hand on Red Queen. The shadow past behind him again causing him to look that way quickly to find a possible enemy before turning around quickly while swinging his sword at the figure that was stalking him only for bony fingers to catch the blade and smell it.

Red Fox was disgusted as he looked at the dark figure with dark blue skin, horns purple void eyes and on his back was a large travel pack that wandering merchants would hold their wares. Red Fox tried to pull the sword out of the demons grip when it spoke, "I will let your sword go if you will listen to what I have to say, young slayer."

Red Fox looks at the demon and says, "Fine."

The demon let the sword go as it looked to the literal hills of gold and says, "All this useless gold more than what any demon or human could have any use of but then Greed has always focused on taking anything valuable. Souls are the true currency of the Underworld," Red Fox frowns before the demon says, "I am Vulgrim, the demon merchant of wares, stuff that only you can get in the Underworld and I have a request?"

Red Fox frowns before saying, "Why should I even be listening to this?"

Vulgrim laughs before saying, "You see the round platform near where you arrived," Red Fox looked at the blue platform that was half covered by gold as Vulgrim started again, "What you need to understand is that I am limited to how far I can leave this platform, where I stand now is my limit," he shows that he is ten metres form the edge and was slowly shifting towards it as he floated. Vulgrim continues, "I offer to sell you my wares at a heavy discount and even allow you to use the Snake Portals located between each of my platforms."

Red Fox frowns before asking, "And this would cost me souls? Look I only have one of those and don't intend to sell it," he looks pointedly at Vulgrim as he returned to his platform.

Vulgrim sighs and says, "You have plenty of souls already, every demon you kill gives you a number of souls depending on how many they have killed. All stored in that arm of yours," Red Fox looked down at his right arm before noticing that some numbers appeared that weren't there before. Red Fox looks at Vulgrim quickly as he continues, "I sell everything from healing potions to trinkets that will boast the abilities of your weapons, I even sell skills for your weapons that I have collected over the multi millennia and I will sell them to you at a discount if you do one favour for me."

Red Fox simply asks, "Should you be selling to someone whose job is to kill your kind?"

Vulgrim laughs and says, "I am older than most demons in this realm and I don't care that you kill my kind as long as I make a profit. Which brings me to my request," Vulgrim reveals ten small disks and says, "Due to your church's crusade I have been disconnected to your realm. I need you to take these and places them so that I may sell you and other hunters equipment and materials you will need to kill several demons."

Red Fox frowns before asking, "What will stop other demons coming to my world through the portals?"

Vulgrim laughs and says, "Actually only loyal customers are welcome and considering my kind are murderous traitors, you can see they do make the best customers."

Red Fox sighs and says, "So I get access to items I may need and a method of travelling between your stores."

Vulgrim smiles and says, "You can return to locations that you have been to, like the blood palace, the clockwork realm. Phineos' workshop," Red Fox's eyes widened as he hadn't seen his friend in so long, "Plus you can travel between realms, you could return to Earth with items you need or even come back and hunt more demons."

Red Fox bit his lip under his mask while suddenly realising what this would mean for him, spend time killing demons in the underworld instead of avoiding the Foot and Ronin every night. He would have to make some patrols but this way it would make his life a little easier. Red Fox relented and says, "Fine I will do it."

Vulgrim smiles and hands Red Fox the ten disks and says, "Place them in a well hidden spot and then punch them into the ground with your right hand. It's energy will to start the process of the Snake Portal. But spread out, You won't need me to use the portal but I will appear when you are near. That being said," He hands Red Fox a scroll and says, "That hand of yours needs to be used," Red Fox reads the scroll before it vanished and Red Fox's eyes widened as Vulgrim says, "Those scrolls are just memories given form. The Demon of this realm is the Demon Sin of Greed ensure that he cannot consume his sin," Vulgrim vanished into his platform before Red Fox turned around and starts walking only to find no demons.

Red Fox continued along the path until he reached what appeared to be a castle made out of furniture and treasure which probably would fall apart if with a single wrong touch. Red Fox walked into the structure only to see a large cavern with wooden furniture with gold stacked and compacted along the walls and pillars holding up the roof.

There was about a single stomp before Red Fox sees what appears to be a demonic monkey with a back pack that was over flowing with treasure that was spilling out. The Demon of Greed speaks, "Well a thief has arrived and only to find that seeking treasure only to lose everything."

Red Fox appears to ignore the demon before muttering, "This place is a junk yard," he grabbed the handle of Red Queen and starts revving the weapon increasing the heat off the blade. Red Fox states, "Well let's burn this place down," he swings his sword to burn the treasure around the room. The Demon of Greed roared in anger and attacks causing Red Fox to use Red Queen to deflect the attacks which he notices as the treasure starts to burn the demon becomes weaker. Red Fox smirks under his mask before he begins slashing around the room with Red Queen set a flame as he destroyed treasure around the room causing the demon to shrink and weaken.

Red Fox managed to weaken the demon enough before he focused on the Demon and succeeded in defeating the demon. Quickly the demon turned into a bag that fell down to the ground. Red Fox picked up the bag and looks inside to find that it was dark inside before he reached inside and pulled out a very long golden staff that should not have fit inside the very small bag. He dropped it back inside and hears the staff bounce down in what seem to be a bottomless cavern. Red Fox just stares into the bag before throwing it over his shoulder before he teleported away from the underworld.

**Gotham-Abandoned Church**

Red Fox landed loudly on the church floor creating a loud bang that alerted every Ronin in the area. Red Fox cracks his neck before walking over to the main door as Ronin were standing behind it preparing to break in before he gives it a heavy kick knocking all the Ronin down to the ground. Red Fox drew his sword as Ronin took aim at him before firing. Red Fox deflected and caught the bullets creating two different art works one of a chibi fox with multiple tails on a wall with bullets that he deflected while also using the bullets he caught to make a replica of Gotham on the ground before speeding between the Ronin cutting their weapons in half and knocking them out quickly. Red Fox then avoided the police that suddenly appeared by jumping across rooftops to head home. He needed to look around to find a place to place Vulgrim's platform.

**The Batcave-that moment**

Bruce was working on his computer designing equipment to detect dimensional breaches as Alfred arrived carrying a platter of food for Master Bruce. Strangely enough on the same silver ware that Cobblepot had stolen weeks prior that he retrieved and aided the Batman to capture the Nefarious Penguin. Alfred looked at the screen to see the small device that caused Alfred to ask, "Developing a new weapon to fight crime, Master Bruce?"

Bruce smiles and says, "Actually I am designing something that should help with the 'demon' problem. If I can get readings on the dimensional breaches or even the actually dimension in question, perhaps I can find a way to locate them before they are formed."

Alfred nods and says, "And stop them being created. A noble endeavour but you would need to locate such a portal to begin with."

Bruce nods before saying, "Yeah, though I will have to convince Red Fox to assist with its deployment," Bruce started the computer to construct the device's circuitry before getting changed into his bat suit and Batman says, "I am going on patrol," he then notices the food in Alfred's hand and says, "After dinner," Alfred reveals Bruce's dinner which was a roast beef bun that he ate quickly before leaving the Batcave.

Alfred walked back to the elevator before saying, "Well Master Bruce I hope you are successful," and then returns to Wayne Manor above.

**Abandoned basement bar-Converted into a mechanical lab-that moment**

Inside an old bar in a building that was condemned where a man wearing a green suit with a green top hat, was drinking tea and building hats with electronics inside. The dwarfish man was humming a tune that only he knew before he suddenly grabs a picture of a girl that makes him happy before he says, "Ah Alice soon we will enjoy our tea party," he laughs revealing a picture of April O'neall taken when she was not away with a poorly attached picture of blond hair tapped to the image on her head.

To the side inside a Stag Industries crate that he filled with masks, while on top was two masks, one in a the style of a black bunny mask while the other appeared to be a red fox mask.

**On top of Goth Corp Tower-An hour since leaving the Underworld**

Red Fox was sitting on an air conditioner of the Goth Corp tower and as he drew in his journal that he started keeping him on as he travelled through Gotham hunting Demons. He had taken to going to a different building at the end of each hunt which had proven beneficial to him as he avoided making patterns to track him. Red Fox finished drawing an image of Vulgrim before he drew his sword and pointed it at Batman as he landed on the roof.

Batman simply says, "You are a hard person to find."

Red Fox shrugs before placing his sword on his shoulder while lazily holding it in a resting place before saying, "Considering that I did not want to be found, what did you expect?"

Batman nods before saying, "I need a favour," Red Fox frowns under his mask as Batman continues, "You clearly have a way to track the portals to the 'Underworld' as it is. I am developing a method to track the portals before they can open."

Red Fox frowns before asking, "What do you get out of it?"

"I need you to take a device that can record the energy signatures of the Underworld," Fox frowns again before Batman continued, "If we can close the portals we can stop innocent people being hurt."

Red Fox then suddenly sighs and says, "What is with everyone I speak to tonight needing me to do them favours," he places his right hand on his face before saying, "Fine I can try an take this thing you need me to do, but don't expect anything to come from it. It could take months before another portal even appears."

Batman nods before saying, "Meet here again in three days, it will be ready by then," and then starts to leave.

Fox raised a hand and says, "Hold it," Batman stops before Red Fox continues, "I need you to do me a favour as well. I need everything you can get me on the Foot Clan, they are a group of ninja who recently showed up in the city. Focus your research on Oroku Saki, along with Tang Shen and his 'daughter' find everything you can."

Batman frowns before asking, "What exactly are you expecting me to find?"

Fox smirks before saying, "Karai is a victim, but also the adopted daughter of the Shredder, otherwise known as the Shredder. Wouldn't you want to know the truth of your past, if it was taken from you?"

Red Fox steps back and falls off the roof causing Batman to rush to the side and see Red Fox casually walking sideways down the building. Batman shakes his head and grapples away before Red Fox let himself drop and jump from the building to flip and land on his feet on another rooftop and start running away.

Unfortunately the Foot had spotted the two and managed to used equipment to hear what they spoke about. Red Fox managed to avoid all Foot and Ronin the rest of that night and was able to return home without being followed or discovered.

**The Batcave-an hour later**

Batman returns to the bat cave and quickly rushed to the computer before typing away looking for the Foot Clan and found quite a bit of history and that was it. Apparently according to written history they are extinct. That caused Batman to frown before he looked up Oroku Saki and his eyes widened. He went over every detail and found one problem with it all. A wealthy and charitable man only he has never revealed himself due to disfiguring burns to body that resulted in the death of one Tang Shen. But that was digital copies that Batman realised where fake as he typed away lines of code to reveal startling facts. The digital copies of real documents had been modified to say that Tang Shen had married Oroku Saki and had a daughter with her called Karai. What they really said was that she married a Hamato Yoshi, and the name of the daughter is Miwa Yoshi and that both the daughter and wife had been murdered, fifteen years prior.

He printed documents as Alfred returned to see Batman going over several dozen Japanese Documents, so he asks, "What is the new case?"

Batman glared at the screen before saying, "It appears that Red Fox has made more enemies that came from the lands of the rising sun. This one went to a lot of trouble too conceal a history of dead woman," Batman leaned back in his chair before saying, "It appears that whoever concealed the documents had made it so that the only way to reveal this information would require looking through a system connected to the source which would actually destroy the files if they were corrected on site. But they never expected the Bat computer."

Alfred spoke up as a picture of Tang Shen appeared by saying, "That is a beautiful woman."

Batman simply says, "Well it appears that police reports were changed as well, stating that Hamato Yoshi killed her, but according to an error in the hackers program, Hamato Yoshi gave a statement to the police stating that Oroku Saki set his home on fire while stating that 'Shredder' set the building aflame to kill Hamato in a miss guided attempt in winning the love of his life, Tang Shen. According to the dates, "The reason being that the police in Japan had only recently digitised their archived reports. Though a stamp was placed on the document indicating that no follow up is to be taken."

Alfred frowns before asking, "For what reason could all this information be changed?"

Batman was silent as he looked at another image showing Karai without her facial tattoos that was covered up with makeup that was professionally done. Batman says, "Karai Saki, teenage spokes person to the Saki business. According to this she is an early college graduate with a major in criminal investigation," Batman frowns before saying, "If the data was changed so that this Karai could not learn the truth?"

Alfred frowns and suggests, "Then perhaps Red Fox is related to this Karai? They do seem to be around the same age."

Batman frowns before saying, "Perhaps it is something else, the level of ability that Red Fox displays, the concern he showed to this girl," Batman sighs and says, "We don't have all the details," he then reveals a picture of Tang Shen with Mamato Yoshi and their daughter and adds it to the documents that he was compiling to give to Red Fox.

**The next day-Splinters Antiques-Morning-Saturday**

Naruto stands behind the counter reading a magazine as he was handling the register while Kaguya as she was eating some fruit carved into animals, while keeping an eye on the four little turtles. Next to Naruto was Kakashi as he was sitting behind the counter reading an adult literature book, Straight up written porn that he had taken a liking to. Sasuke and Sakura were up stairs doing their chores and homework. Naruto proceeded to read his magazine as Hamato stepped into the store from the back holding an old book before he says, "I found him," he placed the book in front of Naruto so that he could see Vulgrim's image drawn on the book with Latin text around it.

Naruto simply says, "And for those who cannot speak squiggle."

Hamato sighs and says, "Vulgrim the Dealer Demon, seller of wares and keeper of his word. Vulgrim would sell items to both demons and hunters, in all sense of the word he is neutral."

Naruto frowns before asking, "So why is he asking me to open his path to Earth?"

Hamato shakes his head and says, "Not exactly, Vulgrim is sealed inside the platforms he sells everything you could want. Hence his problem. During the Dark Ages beings that were considered angels were in fact demons in disguise. There was hundreds of these platforms across the word but all of them were destroyed by the renaissance before it was almost completely forgotten except for a few hunters that kept the information. All of which copies had been made most destroyed during World War two, but the originals stayed with the hunting families."

"So most of your knowledge that you had access to was destroyed by Shredder," Naruto states with an annoyed tone as Hamato sadly nods as Naruto apologies, "Sorry, but really the Salad Shredder needs to grow up."

Hamato laughed lightly before saying, "I will keep that in mind while your two friends take you to lunch," Naruto frowns before Hamato steps behind the counter while Barbara and April enter the store.

Barbara says, "Naruto we are heading to the Arcade want to come?"

Hamato speaks up by saying, "He would love to," before pushing Naruto towards the two girls where they proceeded to drag him away from the store.

Kakashi speaks up from behind the counter, "You know, are just baiting him to prank you right?"

Hamato simply says, "Not exactly a danger at the moment. He needs to experience life before he is consumed with the hunt." Kakashi was silent as he continued to read his book.

**Gotham City Bank-half hour later**

The bank of Gotham was having a normal morning in that the only people using the bank are those that needed to use the bank where those who could get there during the week, Security Guards, full time work employees and basically those still working during the weekend. At the moment there is two employees with three customers waiting in line. Standard procedure for the bank, one works the front while the other stays within hearing distance in the event that a crime occurs during the shift.

Which was for the best as a group of five criminals showed wielding shot guns that they shot into the air. They were all dressed in plain clothes but each crook has oversized hockey mask with a club card between two and ten. They start robbing the bank as the bank employee pressed the security button.

Within ten minutes the police were blocking outside the Building where Chief Bullock arrived on the sceen and asks his men, "What is the situation?"

"Five hostages along with Five crooks," one officer says before stating, "They haven't made any demands and have only fired shots if anyone got too close. And wearing strange masks."

Bullock looked through a pair of binoculars and asks, "What is so strange about them?" that was when one of the crooks turned around and a strange locking mechanism was seen with flashing lights. Bullock says, "What the hell. What is it with crooks using high-tech gear?"

That was when Lieutenant Yin and Bennett arrived on the scene and sees the Crime in progress. They look at the bank before Bennett speaks to Bullock, "Chief, I know a way into the building. But Only Yin and I should use it."

Bullock growls and asks, "And why should I let you two enter a hostage situation?"

Bennett simply answers with, "Because I know where they keep an emergency access card into the Bank in the event of such a situation."

Bullock frowns before saying, "Go," Yin and Bennett rush to the side on foot towards an alley three buildings to the side.

They get behind the buildings where they found the alley empty as they walk behind the Bank. Yin asks, "So how do you know how to get in?"

Bennett simply answered, "When I was a patrolman my watch commander was taking bribes from the Falcony Family. He accepted bribes for giving them info on crooks who tried to rob the Mobs. In the end he got caught, but he didn't get arrested. He sold out all the families that Bribed him and gave his men ways of getting into these places. He is a nice guy, when you get past the fact that screwed crooks big time."

Yin frowns as Bennett removes a brick next to the door to reveal a lever that opens a hidden back door. Yin asks, "All access cash. Why hasn't anyone tried this method?"

"See the Butcher Next door?" Yin frowns at Bennett's question before he says, "That is the real bank, Hidden vault built under it where the money is moved too. It is a good laugh when Crooks break in only to find about ten grand in cash."

Yin simply states, "And they still keep it that way?"

Bennett shrugs as they enter the bank before saying, "This is Gotham, criminals have been the running this city for years they know how to keep their money safe." Bennett and Yin pulled out their fire arms and proceeded into the bank. They got behind one of the crooks and hear him speak, as if he was gagged. Bennett frowns before sneaking up behind the Crook and yanking the weapon out of the Crooks and hearing a relieved sigh come from the Crook before Bennett and Yin yank him away from the other crooks. They get to a side room where Bennett Cuff him to a pipe before looking into the Masks eyes and sees a camera attached to the mask the he points away as he notices the man's finger to pull a trigger with and empty hand. Bennett frowns before he pulls out his radio and says, "Chief, the crooks are Hostages, Repeat the Crooks are Hostages."

Bennett moves over to the masked hostage to look at the mask as Bullock replies, "WHAT!? I have five criminals trying to rob a bank!"

Bennett looks at the mask before saying, "No, chief where ever they got these masks are controlling their bodies somehow," Bennett states before saying, "Look the masks have thermal cameras and," he looks at the back of the mask and says, "The looking mechanism is definitely high-tech, I see a radio antenna and," he notices a block of C4 attached to the mask and says, "And they appear to be bombs built into them. Have Bomb disposal wear full body thermal gear and remove their weapons."

Bullock replies, "What is stopping them from shooting us?"

The Crook appears to hyper ventilate as Bennett says as he looks at the mask and says, "I think this is a distraction but frankly removing the weapon was easy when they could not see us."

Yin looks at the back of the mask before removing the transmitter and the mask turned off but was still locked in the mask. Yin says into the Radio, "I am with Bennett, Chief. They don't have control of their body. Removing the antenna on the back appears to stop that but I don't know how to get the masks off."

Which was true as Yin and Bennett watched from the place they were covered to see the bomb disposal wearing the thermal gear that covered them as they stealthily removed the antennas where they collapsed to their knees in relief, with the exception of one that started trying to remove the mask only for the bomb inside to explode inside the mask and killed him instantly.

Bennett speaks into his Radio, "Chief we need to move these guys to a safe place the masked are rigged to blow if you attempt to remove them." With that the remaining four had the hands cuffed behind their backs and taken to the station for bomb disposal to remove the masks.

Bullock went up to them and says, "Looks like this was a distraction, A girl was just kidnapped from an arcade."

Bennett questions, "Who?"

"I don't know, just find her and the guy who controlled these guys because we have another ten of these guys unconscious across town," Bullock states, "Red Fox showed up and publicly took them down only to miss a few. So catch him, Batman and the one responsible for this shit storm!"

**Gotham Arcade-thirty minutes earlier. **

Naruto walked with April and Barbara to the arcade near their school and proceeded inside the dark building filled with arcade cabinets and basic arcade games. Scee ball, hoops, and sporting theme games. Naruto looked around in his white shirt and gloved hand and asks, "So what exactly are we here for?"

"For fun," April says as she drags him to the main desk and proceeded to get a bunch of tokens for the machines. April and Barbara take Naruto to the Skee Ball runways. April says, "The aim of this is to get the balls into the holes to get points, more points you get the more prize cards." She pays for a game and proceeded to roll the ball into the hole area and fell into the lowest points score.

Naruto frowns before using a token to start his own game and proceeded to get the ball into the highest scoring hole with little effort. Naruto continued to score repeatedly and even getting free throws quickly and got a large number of prize cards in a single game. Naruto says, "That was interesting," He picked up the cards and asks, "What else is there to do?"

This started the trend of the Arcade, Naruto pretty much got enough to get the most expensive prise. Which in this case was an old collectable Black light lamp that had been gathering dust. Naruto walked away from the counter before Barbara asks, "So how are you so good at Skee ball if you have never done it before?"

Naruto simply says, "Experience throwing metal weapons. Not so different with a trick I made," he then looks around and asks, "What else can we do?"

April just says, "Well Barbara can show you another game while I go powder my nose," she walks away in a quick shuffle.

Naruto looks to Barbara and says, "I know that lady's don't like to say they are going to the bathroom, by would she use powdering her nose as an excuse when it was old in my world when I left?"

Barbara snorts at that before saying, "Well some people are a bit more dainty nothing wrong with using old school sayings. Messes with older people," Naruto laughed without humour before Barbara says, "What are you going to do with the black light."

Naruto shrugs before saying, "Looked cool," Naruto then looks towards the front of the Arcade before asking, "Is it normal for people to wear Hocky masks like Casey's?"

Barbara simply says, "No," she follows his gaze to the front where several masked crooks showed up, wearing bulky hocky masks with different playing card designs of spades, hearts and diamonds. Following a short man wearing a green suit with a large top hat, with a woman dressed up in a royal dress with sceptre which was set by the bulky mask covering her face. Barbara frowns and says, "That is not good, must be a new super villain like Joker or something," she hides behind an arcade and looks at Naruto to see him dressed in his Red Fox gear stopping her completely as she asks, "How are you dressed already?"

"My track record with you two has been needing to ready," Red Fox states as he asks, "They are all human, but what exactly are they here for?"

Barbara frowns before saying, "Maybe there is someone who they want?"

Red Fox frowns before jumping to the roof and proceeded to run along the roof while hearing the man in the green suit speaking, "Oh Alice, you are late for the Tea Party, the red queen is waiting for a lovely Game of Croquet," his eyes were concealed as he suddenly points towards Red Fox and the mask men pulled out their guns and started shooting the roof. "Find Alice!" Half the cards continued shooting at Red Fox, while the rest started searching the Arcade completely ignoring all of the children and teens. Of course some of them go into the girls bathroom where April smacks a fire extinguisher into one of their faces only to be knocked out and carried to the leader of the group while Red Fox proceeded to knock some of the cards to the ground damaging the masks so they fell to the ground. The man in the green suit sees April and says, "Ah Alice it is time for our Tea Party, but you need to be dressed for the party. I Mad Hatter shall provide," and proceeds to leave quickly as Barbara charges them with a jumping kick only to be caught by the Queen of Hearts as she slammed her staff into Barbara's stomach knocking her down to the ground.

Mad Hatter escapes before Red Fox could finish knocking all of the cards out. Red Fox reaches a recovering Barbara and asks, "did you see who they were after?"

"They took April," Barbara states before Red Fox looks around at the children and teenagers who are scared, "Go!" Barbara states before Red Fox nods and he made his escape by heading for the rooftops and could not find out where the Mad Hatter went. Where Mad Hatter went was into the building next door that had access to the sewer systems that held a boat to speed away.

**The Batcave and hour later**

Bruce returned to the Cave after returning from Wayne Tech to get parts for the sensor. Alfred followed after him quickly as he went to the Batcomputer and says, "Whoever this Mad Hatter is, he was looking for a specific person," he types away accessing the police database. Bruce says, "He is a maniac, he wired the masks to explode if removed by the one wearing it. The technology is impressive but the technology is from Stag Industries. The girl he took one April O'Neil," he types the controls and says, "Motor Control gear, the technology was developed to allow a doctor to control another person to do surgeries. The project was scrapped because the lead scientist used it to," he paused before saying, "Rape his interns. He was caught by a fellow scientist researching mental psychology in an attempt to allow the paralysed to regain function in limbs. His name is Kirby O'Neil with his only family April O'neil. Mad Hatter is definitely Jervis Tetch but according to police reports he went missing before he could be arrested."

Alfred spoke up, "Clearly this Madman has been reading too much Alice in Wonderland, but the question is which version."

That was a question as Bruce went to the side and says, "We need to find him before we learn which version he is," he gets changed into Batman and says, "I am going to speak with Kirby O'Neil to get more details on why Tetch was after his daughter. Alfred I need you to find any locations Mad Hatter has been seen," before he then rushes to the Bat Mobile and speeds away from the Batcave as Alfred proceeded to the BatComputer.

**Mad Hatter's Hideout-That moment**

April groans as she starts to awaken from her concussion where she opens her eyes to see she was tied up to a chair and wearing a blue dress with a white apron. She was confused as she tried looking around only to see darkness. She looked around under the spotlight when another light turned on over Mad Hatter as he speaks, "Hello Alice."

April frowns and says, "Mister Tetch, dad said you vanished."

Mad Hatter growls and says, "Actually Alice, I have been preparing a lovely tea party for everyone," that was when the lights went on revealing all of Mad Hatter's victims, all wearing Playing Cards. Mad Hatter then says, "Now we just need wait for the Black Rabbit and our pet Fox." The Queen of Hearts step over holding a hat holder with a blonde wig, Mad Hatter says, "Don't worry Alice your hair will be returned to its rightful colour and we can begin our fun."

April struggled as Mad Hatter controlled his card slaves to hold her down as they placed the wig on her and she struggled to fight them while tied up until the wig was on her head and she froze in place.

**Outside the O'Neil's family apartment Building-An hour before Sun set**

Batman was watching Kirby O'Neil as he was speaking with Detectives Yin and Bennett about why someone would kid nap a scientist's daughter. Batman continues to watch the house when, "You know it is rude to stalk people," Red Fox's voice to the side.

Batman looked at Red Fox while hiding his surprise before he says, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't take kindly to being shot at," Red Fox answers before asking, "What is the deal with Mad Hatter, his henchmen fell quickly when I knocked their masks."

Batman simply says, "Mad Hatter has been using a neural interface to control the movements of everyone wearing those masks. Mad Hatter's real name is Jarvis Tetch, he had been developing the technology only to use it for personal gain. Mister O'Neil caught Tetch and got him fired. Apparently he went missing the day he was to be fired and it was not reported."

Red Fox frowns before looking around and asking, "What if taking April was his revenge against the man who wronged him? At the Arcade he ordered the ones wearing masks to get 'Alice' for a tea party," Red Fox then frowns and scratches his head before saying, "I don't know criminals. If this was a demon I would have already had this sorted."

Batman returns to looking with his Binoculars and says, "Criminals are a cowardly and superstitious lot. Give them something to fear and they crumble."

Red Fox frowns before saying, "Is that why you wear your underwear on the outside?"

Batman simply says, "No, I am scared of bats," Red Fox's eyes widened before Batman says, "So I decided to share my fear with criminals. What about you?"

Red Fox frowns before saying, "Actually the guy who made my coat added the fox to it. The only symbolism it has is related to my past. That being said I don't want to talk about it."

Red Fox refused to state anymore as Batman hears in his mask, _"Master Bruce, I believe I know what Tetch is doing. One of the Victims was the daughter of Stag Industries CEO. She was reported missing twenty minutes ago when she did not return on the train from her vacation this morning." _

Batman simply asks, "What about the other victims?"

Alfred replies while Red Fox looks at him strangely, "_That is the issue the other victims have been missing for weeks but I researched where they went missing and found that all the buildings in question are connected to sewers tunnels ones specifically built so that slavers could move slaves by boat underwater. They were then used by the crime families during the time of your grandfather but were never sealed due to their size could handle large quantities of water." _

Batman simply asks, "How many accesses are there that are hidden?"

Alfred simply states, "_I have sent the file to the BatMobile, and marked the locations that were connected to the missing persons." _

"Thank you, I will share the information with Red Fox," Batman replies as Alfred signs off. Batman says, "I got a list of locations Hatter could be," he rushes to the alley where he parked his car. Red Fox follows after Batman as they reach the Batmobile. Batman gets into the car while gesturing to Red Fox to follow. Batman starts the car and brings up a map as the two drive off. Batman says, "Okay, my sources have located where they could have gone. There is ten possible locations that Hatter used to travel between locations," he shows a map of Gotham and says, "Of all the locations we can remove the places used in Hatter's schemes. So the Bank this morning, the Arcade, two apartment buildings and at Stag Industries Storage centre that was holding Hatter's research. That leaves five locations."

Red Fox looks at the map before grabbing the door handle when the Batmobile suddenly turned a corner. Red Fox simply says, "Hatter would need a place large enough to hold all of those he is controlling. Fifty to sixty people."

Batman pressed some buttons and says, "Of the buildings left accountable only one is abandoned and large enough to hold double that many people."

Red Fox nods before asking, "How do you want to get in? I find myself tempted by the front door."

Batman frowns before saying, "No we will take the roof access. Front door is too public."

"And?" Red Fox questioned.

Batman raised an eyebrow under his mask and says, "There is more than one hostage. which makes rescuing them difficult, in that they all have bombs attached to their faces."

Batman parked the Batmobile along an alley three blocks away before the two head for the rooftops and ran along them as it became dark. They reached the rooftop access and Red Fox asks, "I don't like this. I should head for the front door distract those inside while you rescue the hostages."

Batman shakes his head and says, "The police discovered that Hatter installed a trigger that can detonate all the masks at once he activates the detonator. You go through the front door he could use it."

"Fine," Red Fox states as Batman opens the door and the two silently walk into the dark building to find the stair way painted on the floor and not actually there before the door was sealed with shutters. Red Fox says, "Okay will skip the 'I told you so,' for now."

Batman glares at Red Fox before they both drop through the floor and down a tub slide and landed into a glass room with a single table with two masks, one a black rabbit mask that covers the top half of the face and the other a cartoony fox mask that covers the whole face. They look around the Glass room and see on the other side of the glass is all of Hatter's victims and Mad Hatter himself sitting on a throne. Mad Hatter starts speaking, "Down the rabbit hole and into wonder land, I suggest you wear your faces before Alice loses her head," he snaps his fingers to reveal a blond April whose face was contorting trying to move her body while sitting on a chair where her neck was in an open set of scissors. Red Fox lowered his hand from his sword when Hatter directed their attention to April before gesturing to the masks on the table and says, "Place your faces where they belong and join us in insanity."

Red Fox and Batman picked up their masks with Red Fox saying, "I will shove that hat up his ass," he looks inside and sees that it had the same locking mechanism but with what appeared to be screens that changed what they could see. They place the masks on where they lock around their heads. They look through the masks and see the world like the underworld. Red Fox simply says, "What is he trying to accomplish?"

Red Fox looked at Batman wearing the bunny mask over his mask as Batman says, "We will have to play his game for now."

The floor below them started lowering into another room. This one with a large mirror that they face as Red Fox states as he stretches, "Looks like our masks only change how we perceive reality," he walks over to the mirror and sees his and Batmans' reflection and touches the mirror and feels the smooth surface of the mirror as in the reflection the Card slaves are seen entering the room behind them. Red Fox looks behind to see no one there. Red Fox frowns at that before facing the mirror and saying, "These masks are annoying," before punching behind him and succeeding in hitting the man in the reflection.

With that both Red Fox and Batman used their reflection to in a sense break the masks of those under Mad Hatter. A series of punches and kicks from the two masked individuals resulted in disabling the masked men. Batman says, "This is crazy," he clutched his head quickly before saying, "These masks," he sways before Red Fox keeps him from falling. Batman states, "They are making it hard to think."

Red Fox growls and goes to force his mask off as soon as his hands touch the mask he suddenly clutched his throat as Mad Hatter speaks, "Do not remove your face unless you hate the breeze."

Red Fox releases the mask and he was able to breath again and after coughing lightly says, "Damn Psycho, he can't do that to you. So why me?"

Batman frowns before saying, "Then let's find out," they look to the mirror before it shatters and the two enter a door way."

The enter the door way to see it revealing a forest of Giant Flowers and Mushrooms. Red Fox frowns at this all while Batman remains neutral. They walk along a path as the world around them appears to rotate as they walk until they reach clearing and several creatures, mushroom humanoids that charged them, with card number images on their brains. Red Fox was tempted to grab his sword but avoided using it and simply knocked them to the ground while Batman used his Grappling hook to tie the mushroom cards up. A new door fell from the sky and landed in front of them where they walk through where they find themselves within a large hedge maze.

They see two paths to choose from where Red Fox says, "You know I am starting to get annoyed," he looks left and right before saying, "Are you okay if I start breaking stuff?"

Batman did not get to answer as a hedge suddenly appeared between the two splitting them up. Batman started walking along his path while Red Fox went in the opposite direction. Mad Hatter's voice came up again, "The Queen is wanting a game, you better not leave her wanting."

Red Fox frowns before he simply turns to the Hedge wall and was about to punch his way through only for his mask to vent oxygen. Red Fox stepped away and growls before he continues walking, his anger was starting to get ahead of him as the bandages started tearing. He took several calming breaths as he walked and it only appeared to slightly work. Which was a problem he didn't want to kill anyone by accident.

Red Fox continued walking along the maze until he sees two large men wearing king masks, both Spade and Club, the only difference was that they appeared to be wearing large armoured exo suit armour and holding large swords shaped like their name sake. Red Fox sees the two and proceeds to dodge a wild swing from Spade. Red Fox grabs the ankle of Club and proceeds to use his enhanced strength with his concealed right arm to grab Club's ankle and slammed Club into Spade knocking both of them out. Red Fox the proceeded to walk through the next doorway to find a large complex puzzle that caused him to frown under his mask.

**With Batman**

Batman navigated his way up a vertical wall puzzle that disrupted his senses as he avoided buzzsaws, electricity, flames and all manner of deadly hazard. He reached the top of the platform to see four individuals wearing metal armour and extended swords along their arms. Their masks were each a different suit but they were all the same card, The Jack. Once Batman was within distance they spread out before charging Batman with what appeared to be wild swings. Batman goes to punch only for his perspective to change to the third person, with a blocked view. Batman avoided the swings as he struggled to see what he was doing. So he relied on his other senses and closed his eyes and found that the nausea had stopped instantly and realised what the masks function was. Batman managed to stop the Jacks quickly before he opened his eyes again to see the view had cleared up so that he could enter the next room and find Mad Hatter holding April at knife point while the Queen of Hearts was holding a tommy gun aimed at him. The room being a Tea Party table for giants

The issue became worst as Red Fox in annoyance bulldozed his way into the room. Red Fox then became hostile and shouts, "A maze of cards without an exit unless you don't use your eyes," he then takes a deep breath and grabs his mask and violently snaps it in half and off his face. Turning the room into a dilapidated room.

Red Fox started walking towards Mad Hatter, who says, "No no no no, come any closer and consider Alice's head goes on the block," Red Fox does stop making Mad Hatter smile in victory and sniff Alice's hair.

Red Fox simply says, "This is why I am good at Skeeball," making April's eyes widen as Red Fox pulled out a throwing star and rolled it along the ground quickly and focused his chakra on the weapon. It rolled under Mad Hatter towards the wall behind him only to suddenly jump and bounce off the wall and into Mad Hatter's hat electrocuting him and releasing all of his hostages disengaging the masks so they could be removed.

April could move again to remove the wig before kicking Mad Hatter in the stomach while Batman removed his mask and then removed the Queen's mask resulting in him seeing Mad Hatter's original victim stuck in a metal frame suit forced her to watch everything she was forced to do. Batman says, "I will call the police."

Red Fox simply says, "I will take April home," he then picks April up off her feet and walks over to the front door and kicks it open revealing the street. April was surprised as she suddenly was travelling at high speeds in the air. April enjoyed it immensely until they reach her home that was surrounded with police cars protecting Kirby. Red Fox landed in front of the police officers and let April get to her feet before saluting and jumping away.

The Police then receives a call on their radios, "_All units, Mad Hatter has been caught and his hostages have been retrieved. April O'Neil is still missing." _

One of the officers spoke into their radio and says, "This is the unit at the O'Neil home she was just dropped off by Red Fox," one of the Officers placed a blanket over their body and says, "She appears okay but send an ambulance anyway. Last thing we need is the girl suing the city for injuries."

April rolls her eyes but accepted the worried hug from her Father who simply asks, "Weren't you the one who always refused to wear a dress."

"Don't start, Tetch was calling me Alice the entire time," April started explaining while she looked into the distance to see Red Fox jumping across rooftops.

**Gotham-Clock tower-an hour later**

Karai was standing on top of the Gotham clock tower looking around trying to spot Red Fox with an annoyed look. Unfortunately she was then surprised by the homeless man with the demonic staff who says, "Well young Konoichi, you are really gifted to be able to wield the Yamato," Karai spun around to attack the man only to suddenly find it impossible to move her body. The homeless man spoke, "My name is Cain and I know that you search for the one know as Red Fox. What if I told you that I could teach you how to wield that weapon properly? As proof, know that Yamato can cut between space all you need to do is focus on what you want to cut." Cain's snake appeared around him and proceeded to hiss at Karai before Cain speaks one last time, "Think on that and when you want to learn more I will know," he vanished into black smoke as Karai was suddenly released before she swung and the proceeded slash a flag pole two blocks away. Karai's eyes widened before she smirks realising the range of her abilities just improved. Karai starts planning.

**Gotham Bank-Midnight**

Red Fox jumped across rooftops towards a source of demonic energy to destroy. Red Fox reached across the road form Gotham Bank to see a bunch of wretches dragging bags of cash towards a large armour truck that had wretches wearing silver collars with flashing lights. Red Fox jumped down as the police showed up where Red Fox jumped over them and slashed one of the wretches. It turned to dust and left the collar on the ground. Red Fox collected one of the collars with a frown.

The police men aimed their weapons at Red Fox and proceeded to shout, "FREEZE!" only that was when the largest and most ugliest Wretch he had ever seen. Only this one was covered in bone blades along it's arms and a metal harness that attached to it's head with a visor. The Wretch roared shaking the area with the strength of the roar.

The two police officers managed to shoot at the Wretch that damaged the harness before it shakes its head and charged at them only for Red Fox to tackle it away from them before he drew his sword and had to fight all of the wretches inside the bank that tried to overwhelm them. Which was pointedly useless as Red Fox has had a lot of practice fighting these creatures. With a single swing he decapitated seventeen Wretches before the remaining ones entered the truck and started to drive away with the mutated Wretch in the back.

Red Fox chased after the truck that by running along the rooftops before landing on the vehicle where he had to avoid the bone blades that stabbed through the roof in an attempt to kill him. Red Fox avoided the blades before standing on the driver's side door and sees that there was only Wretches in the vehicle. They looked at Red Fox before one pulled out a shotgun and pulled the trigger. Red Fox dodged the blast through the door before Red Fox stabbed through the door and into the two wretches and jumping away from the vehicle where it crashed into a support of the tram lines.

The Mutated Wretch smashed his way through the side wall of the car before it charged towards Red Fox. Red Fox dodged the wild swings from the Wretch before Red Fox heated the blade before cutting through one of the blades. The Wretch screamed in pain before charging Red Fox again before Red Fox sparked the blade some more and removed the other blades before he removed the creatures head. Red Fox breathed in relief before running towards the rooftops to get to the next demons that attacked the Gotham.

**Batcave-End of the night**

Batman returns to the Batcave after patrolling the city after dealing with Mad Hatter. The people who were held captive Hatter were safely released from Hatter's control, which apparently did not work with the person's speech centres of the brain as they apparently were able to talk which was why Hatter had gagged them.

Batman jumped out the Batmobile and up to the Batcomputer and stretches quickly before looking at the parts of the sensor parts. He started assembling the device while the Batcomputer continued to search for the Foot Clan. Batman sighs before Alfred arrives from the elevator and asks, "Long night Master Bruce?"

Batman removed his hood of his masked cape and proceeds rub his eyes and says, "Mad Hatter," he placed the masks hatter used on Red Fox and himself and says, "The two mask Hatter used is a problem, my mask was definitely meant to weaken my mental faculties, but Red Fox's mask was designed to straight up break or kill trying him like he had seen something that I don't know about," he places the mask in the scanner and says, "there is chemicals, visual stimulation and almost every other kind of mental manipulation, that could have killed the one wearing the mask. The more I learn of Red Fox the more questions I gain."

Bruce returns to the device and Alfred says, "Perhaps find a permanent method of communication between the two of you. Especially considering what Gotham is suffering from these days."

Bruce frowns before saying, "I don't think it is a good idea revealing who I am, Alfred."

"Not what I was suggesting," Alfred admitted before saying, "I am merely suggesting that you give Red Fox access to the Batwave so he can call for help in the future."

Bruce begrudgingly had to agree, so far Red Fox had been a source of support even when he did not seem like he had wanted to. Bruce finally says, "There is definitely a need for such a method. I will give him access to the Batwave, but I will have to build a specific one that won't track him if he doesn't want to be found."

Alfred poured Bruce a cup of soup while he says, "Well you missed dinner so I have prepared a simple meal of soup for you to enjoy before bed," he hands Bruce the coffee mug who drinks it quickly. Alfred sighs and says, "Or you could drink it like a shot of tequila that you do not drink," he shakes his head as Bruce finishes building the device and gives it a couple tests to give it a base reading to compare this reality to another.

Bruce then says, "Tomorrow night I am meeting with him again, so I better build that Batwave device for him," and begins working on a cell phone.

**Splinter's Antiques-Dawn-the next day. **

Red Fox entered the dojo through the underground entrance with a sigh before walking upstairs to see Kaguya sleeping in the same room that Naruto normally meditated, on the arm chair. She had fallen asleep waiting for him that caused him to frown in sadness as he picked her up with the intention of placing her in her bed to sleep. Hammato opened his eyes from meditating where he says, "How was your night?"

Naruto frowns with his mask down and says, "After I helped Batman save April from being kidnapped I went hunting and guess what I found out, The Grimlins and Wretches where robbing a bank then they went for a joyride through the city inside a SWAT van, crazy thing was that they were competent as they went. I think someone had some control over them," he then pulled out a strange metal collar and says, "It was around what appeared to a supercharged version of a wretch that was twice the size of the others."

Hamato frowns before saying, "This is bad," he takes the collar and looks at it carefully and asks, "Did you manage to draw the creature?"

Naruto nods before revealing the journal and shows the image of a mutated wretch and says, "If I had to guess I would say that someone caught a Wretch and made some modifications. I mean it's arms appeared to be converted into bony blades."

Hamato frowns before saying, "Then you need to find whoever did this, so it does not happen again."

Naruto frowns before saying, "I have no idea how to do that," he rubbed his face as he definitely has no idea how to do such a thing.

Hamato frowns before suggesting, "Perhaps you could ask Barbara and April. Barbara has connections with the police while April has some knowledge in technology and you did just save her from a mad man."

Naruto nods before saying, "Well I am going to meditate for a bit before I go to speak with O'Neil and ask him about the collar I found," with that Naruto took Kaguya to her room before he meditated with her in her room.

Hamato frowns before looking at the collar with a frown before focusing on the design and frowns at the stylised 'D' symbol his eyes narrow at that, never seeing anything like it.

**Secret Underground Libratory-East Gotham-Doctor D's lair-an hour later**

The blue mad scientist was pacing back and forth in subdued anger as he loudly grows out, "Where are those minions they were meant to be back before dawn. I spent so long modifying that creature to steal my money!"

Shego was reading a magazine before saying, "Perhaps you should have just sent me instead of stealing from a bank that had been already been robbed the day before," she looks up at the Mad scientist and adds, "Seriously Doc D you are just starting up you got the lair just plan a bit better for the next crime."

Doc D growls before shouting, "CALL ME DRAKIN, SHEGO! I need that money to finance my plans," Drakin crosses his arms behind his back before muttering, "Perhaps I should have more than one of my Super Midgets to rob the next location," Shego snickered at the terrible name. Drakin then shouts, "Perhaps you have a better idea to get money to take over GOTHAM!"

Shego frowns before saying, "How about I go and rob one of the other Banks with your crazy creatures. Give me a method to control them myself and then I can get you your money."

Drakin frowns before saying, "That is actually pretty good. Wait, shouldn't I go too you know to make myself known?" Drakin questioned in confusion.

Shego simply says, "Doctor D, that is a terrible idea at this time. At this early stage you shouldn't reveal yourself too soon."

Drakin nods in agreement before saying, "Okay, I have a prototype that could control my midgets but I will need to rebuild it to fit around your head," he revealed a crown like piece of technology that was twice the diameter of Shego's head as he says, "Built it to fit my amazing brain."

Shego bit back the insult that she thought to say and instead says, "Well you do that I am going to warm myself up for a heist," and she walks to her quarters and uses her personal gym to exercise for a couples before then practicing her fighting skills before then having a soak in her personal Jacuzzi before showering and getting dressed to rob a bank.

**Goth Corp Tower-A little after Sunset**

Red Fox ran up the side of Goth Corp and found Batman there waiting for him. Red Fox asks, "Did you get me what I wanted?" Batman nods before revealing a small case that had everything Red Fox wanted. Red Fox opened the box to see a cell phone and a cylinder about the side of Red Queen's handle. Red Fox looks at the Phone again and asks, "Why are you giving me a phone?"

"To call me if you need backup," Batman answered as he slightly turned his head to the side and says louder then he probably should, "I got the information on Hamato Yoshi you asked for," to the side Karai's eyes widened before he continues, "I looked up his history and found some disturbing information," Red Fox frowns under his mask in understanding as Batman states, "But apparently a man by the name of Oroku Saki tried to have the information covered up. I included some theories that may eventually get the answers you seek."

Red Fox nods before saying, "Well as long as the Foot don't get this everything should be fine. I mean you probably included Sensei's address in here," he lifted the case slightly before several kunai were thrown towards the case knocking it out of his hand. Red Fox then looked to the side to see Karai standing there holding Yamato ready to slash. Red Fox simply asks, "hey, Karai. What are you doing here?"

Karai glares and says, "Nothing much, was planning on fighting you again but you brought me something better so I will be taking that case."

Batman simply says, "Not going to happen."

Karai smirks before she clicks her fingers and saying, "That is why I brought friends," that was when a couple dozen Foot Bots arrived and attack Batman and Red Fox. While they were distracted Karai rushes over to the case and takes it and leaves the Foot Bots behind.

Once Karai was gone Red Fox laughed before breaking all of the bots quickly with several fast paced swings. Red Fox says, "Wasn't expecting Karai to be here, but the end result will be for the best."

Batman nods before saying, "If she reads through everything she will learn the truth about her true origins," that was when an explosion was heard not too far away. "I have work to do," and uses his grapple to leave the tower while Red Fox appeared to follow him quickly. Batman asks when they both ran along a rooftop, "What are you doing?"

"Last night some demons tried to rob a bank," Red Fox countered before they were across from another bank, "Someone experimented on them."

Batman frowns before asking, "Any leads?"

"Nope, only collar I have I left at home," Red Fox states as they jump over to the melted frown of the store. Red Fox notices the green flames and says, "This is not normal fire but it is still natural."

Batman and Red Fox stepped into the bank and sees Shego melting into the vault while the Wretches and two Mutant Wretches were standing behind her. Batman asks, "So we have your demon controller," while Red Fox sighs.

All the Wretches turn to face them and roared shattering the windows while Batman covered his ears while Red Fox and Shego appeared unaffected. Shego looks to them and says, "Well if it isn't the Batman and," she looks at Red Fox with a raised eyebrow and asks, "Who are you?"

Red Fox shrugs before saying, "A guy who takes care of the little monsters that you are controlling with that fancy crown on your head."

Batman recovers before saying, "Stand down."

Shego frowns before saying, "Yeah, I am going to have to say no. Look I have banks to rob and frankly the only respect that I am going to get is if I do this. Besides this is way better than the alternative," she had her hands glow with green flames.

Red Fox smirks and says to Batman, "Don't worry Batemo, she is human even with the exotic green skin and the attractive figure," Shego blushed green before smirking. Red Fox simply says, "Don't hold back on the Wretches otherwise they will start multiplying."

Batman nods before Shego says, "Wretches? Yeah that is better than what Doc D decided on Midgets. Let's leave that for later and fight now," She smirks with a cocky smirk before commanding the Mutant Wretches to attack the two along with several of the wretches. Batman threw a couple Wretches off his body and into a couple of the others.

A Mutant Wretch swung it's large blade at Batman who rolled to avoid the swing which cut through three wretches. They turned to ash as Batman states, "So no chance of a DNA sample?" Batman then avoided a green flaming fist along with a swipe from the Mutant Wretch.

Shego smirks and says, "Drakin already got some to make his Super Wretches," she then threw the flames on her hands at Batman who dodged the attack.

Red Fox's battle with the Mutant Wretch went a bit differently, Red Fox avoided the wild swings and got behind the Mutant and proceeded to jump on its back and used a small knife to stab it in the head before swinging back and forth cutting through the Wretches that were still listening to Shego's commands.

Shego spots what Red Fox has down and proceeded to shift her focus to him while subtly controlling a couple of the Wretches towards the melted vault door and proceeded to have them take the cash to the getaway vehicle. Shego swung her flaming hands at Red Fox who avoided the flaming fingers as claws she was trying to hurt him. Red Fox simply asks, "So what is a girl like you actually doing this for? I mean so far I have seen you are distracting us while you control the creatures with that crown on your head that looks terrible on you."

Shego smirks and says, "What do you expect? I tried being a hero only to play second fiddle! And you know what was crazy? Villains considered me the biggest threat even when people my brothers considered me the damsel in DISTRESS!" she was angry thinking about what spoke of increased the intensity of her heated plasma enough that Red Fox actually sweated.

Red Fox avoided the attacks and asks, "I take it those powers of yours gave you that exotic look?" Shego's eyes widened as she continued fighting, "I take it you have been putting your all into everything you learn becoming a master of your craft only to be ignored no matter what you do?" Shego actually faultered at that allowing Red Fox to catch a flaming fist into his left hand and he says, "I hate when people's effort is completely ignored, which is even worse when someone else takes the credit."

Shego's eyes widened before she shouts, "What DO YOU KNOW!" she kicks towards his face with a flaming foot that he did not dodge.

Red Fox's head did not move as he says, "Where I am from I was considered the strongest one of my kind, and yet my entire life before that I was considered weaker then the weakest child in my home. I have no right to tell you what to do that is up to you."

Shego frowns before jumping off his chest and quickly leaves Batman and Red Fox to the rest of the Wretches and the Mutant Wretch. Shego reached her getaway vehicle and drove away quickly with five of the remaining Wretches and left quickly. Shego glares as she drives angry while the Wretch next to her laughs before Shego suddenly punched it with a flaming fist turning it into ash.

Batman and Red Fox was back to back as Red Fox suddenly says, "DUCK!" Batman did just that before Red Fox cut all of them apart sideways before they turn to ash. Red Fox leans his sword on his shoulder before saying, "Well that was fun, thanks for the help with Karai but I have some hunting to do," Red Fox suddenly vanish with a bunch of leaves taking his place. Batman shakes his head before he leaves quickly as well just before the police showed up.

**With Karai-That moment-Gotham Clock Tower**

Karai was alone inside the clock tower on the top floor next to the giant clock. She opens the suitcase filled with documents only her eyes were open in shock as she reads 'Karai Saki formally Miwa Yoshi due to illegal adoption by mother's murderer Oroku Saki.' Karai's eyes widened in shock as she continues to read through the documents finding that everything had notes about document tampering by the Foot Clan's software division she even saw lines of code that she recognised what they do. She was freaking out in shock before she saw a picture one she had her own burnt copy that had her mother and father. The Father being one Hamato Yoshi, she looked over everything. Police reports, medical files and Marriage documents along with copies that had been changed on servers and the code that changed everything.

Karai fell to her knees in shock before she tried to focus her confusion and tried to think logically. Karai collected the documents and hid them in the wall and decides to check for herself.

Cain's chuckling was heard as he stepped out the shadows and says, "Would you like to learn more for revenge?"

:End of Chapter Four:

**Hope everyone enjoyed and please review and comment. **

**Until next time BEWARE THE MUTANT SHEGO! I MEAN WRAITH!**


	4. C5

A Fox Fights in Gotham Chapter Five

**Ended up watching all the cut scenes 'God of War III' decided to update this story. **

**I own Nothing!**

:Chapter Start:

**With Karai-Foot Clan Underground Training Room-Two Weeks since the **

Karai breaths deeply with Yamato sheathed and at a hundred feet away from three training dummies at the other end of the chamber. Karai was in a stance to draw the sword when she suddenly cuts through the air as she drew the weapon sending a wave of air that cut only through the middle training Dummy. Karai smiles at the fact that her training had paid off. Karai sheathed Yamato as the dark figure made himself known as he raised out of her shadow and says, "I see that you have mastered the second most basic ability of the Yamato."

Karai placed the Yamato's blade along the figure's throat and asks, "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

Her question was met with a chuckle as the Figure says, "The same thing I intend to teach you. The Yamato opens the Universe to you. No doors, No wall and Nor REALITY can stop you from entering," that got Karai to raise an eyebrow before the figure continued, "Shall we begin?" Karai smirks while at the entrance to the training room Tigerclaw clenched his robotic hand replacement with a growl before walking away.

**With Naruto-a month since Meeting Shego-Splinter's Antiques. **

Red Fox enters the Dojo underground after spending the majority of the night searching for a place to place Valgrum's Platform. The reason, everywhere he has gone would not do. Either hard to get too, too small or even poorly built liable to collapse. Naruto removes his mask in annoyance and was thankful that the sewers had enough Demons for him to hunt during his search. Naruto sighs as he tries to meditate in the Dojo, only for Kaguya to come down running and tackling him to the ground. Naruto simply asks, "Time for Breakfast?" and received a nod from Kaguya before Naruto carried her up to the kitchen where he made her breakfast.

Hamato entered the kitchen from his meditation in the lounge and says, "You were out all night."

Naruto sighs as he peels some fruit for Kaguya and says, "I have been looking everywhere and I can't find a place for one of the platforms," he pinches the bridge of his nose and says, "At this rate I may need to do it outside the city but," he did not finish his thought obvious, 'I can't travel outside the city every time I use Vulgrim.'

Hamato frowns before suggesting, "Perhaps you can speak to April or Barbara about it. April does seem resourceful in getting information perhaps she could locate an abandoned location you can use," he strokes his chin in a wise manner that made Naruto shake his head.

Naruto simply says, "Why is it that every time I have a problem your answer relates to asking April or Barbara?"

"Because they are very knowledgeable on the matter of information," Hamato states before commenting, "Plus, April has an innate skill in using computers to access public and private records."

Naruto had to agree with that as he conceded that point. Giving Kaguya her breakfast. Naruto takes a seat with Kaguya as she ate her breakfast happily. Naruto looks at the clock and notices that it is Sunday and sighs. Naruto simply says, "Yeah, it will have to be at the end of the week though, they are going on a trip to a farming town in Kansas for a week. Won't be able to talk to them for said week."

Hamato chucked before saying, "Actually I sighed the permission slip without telling you and asked the girls to hand it in for you," that caused Naruto to freeze and Hamato to laugh lightly as Naruto turned to him to argue when Hamato stated, "You will be fine for a couple days. So I suggest that you locate a place for Vulgrim by tonight. Barbara and April should be here soon."

Naruto slammed his head on the table as Kakashi enters the room. Naruto was about to speak when Kakashi says, "We can handle patrolling the city. You just enjoy some days off out of town," Naruto was about to argue more when Sakura and Sasuke entered the room agreeing with Hamato.

Naruto looked to Kaguya who says, "Naru needs break from mean monsters."

Naruto appeared completely defeated as he says, "You sick monsters you got Kaguya to agree with you," overall if Naruto was being even more childish, you would mistake him for a fussy toddler.

That was when Naruto's torment continued as Barbara and April enter the antique store and dragged Naruto to his room and let themselves in only to find it to be somewhat bare with the exception of a couple shelves with books, an unused bed and a dressing table with two large crystals that look like cat eyes. Barbara was the first to comment, "Well this place is interesting, a bit bare I thought you had been living here for a couple years."

"I haven't unpacked yet," Naruto states as April enters Naruto's closet before pulling out what appeared to be an oversized cleaver. Barbara blinks and Naruto answers April next question, "The Executioner blade, one of Seven swords that have strange abilities. This one when you snap it damage the weapon you take the blood of you opponents and the iron is used to heal the weapon."

April then asks, "Why do you even have something like this?"

"Honestly, Kakashi brought it with him by mistake at the time we were focused on other things," Naruto admits as Kakashi entered the room and took said sword and left quickly. Naruto sighs and says, "You know I had hid that blade in the one place he would never look and now a snooping reporter finds it for him," He sighs loudly as April then pulls out an old large bag for Naruto to use on the trip.

Barbara asks, "So you are going to need work clothes, relaxation clothes, sleepwear and a swimsuit."

"Look I am not really in the right mood to actually go on this trip. I still need to find a place to sort out Vulgrim that is close by but not where he could lure people or demons here," Naruto states.

April nods before saying, "Yeah Hamato mentioned something about that," she opened her satchel and says, "I looked into a couple places but I found one you may actually like. But there is a slight problem," Naruto gestured for her to continue, "You are going to have to crack open the floor in the dojo."

With that Barbara and April finished packing everything they went down to the Dojo and April gestured to the carpet in the side to find a metal plate that was bolted to the ground with bricks tiles to distract from the metal plate. Naruto simple asks, "What is under here?"

"Apparently this was the emergency access hatch for a old subway station that was forgotten and sealed when the money was stolen for the project and they only finished one of them. They built right over it in the seventies," April answers before Naruto shouts up to Hamato who came down and saw the hatch.

Hamato simply says, "Oh yeah, I remember that now, the realitor said that it was just some sewer access panel never could get it open."

Naruto sighs before grabbing the edge of the Hatch and lifted the item to find a full staircase. Naruto had red queen appear over his shoulder and with his hand on the handle and started walking down the steps. April pulled out a flashlight and went with Barbara down the steps behind Naruto. As they walked the steps widened to three times the width of the starting steps. They walked under an arch that was the style of the time this place was built. They walk down and find a couple subway trams that were covered in webs. April went over to the side wall and found what appeared to be a fuse box that she flipped revealing some pinks lights along some styled tiles. Naruto looked around before noticing the tracks led to a wooden fence that looking through reveals more tracks that appeared to be a solid wall only that it was a thin wall held up by supports that conceal the fact a fake wall. Naruto laughs before saying, "Well I like it," he looks to the side and finds another alcove that led to what appeared to be a unfinished platform only without the track. He finally pulls out the first of the Vulgrim disks and placed it in the middle of the empty area and then punched it into the floor with his right fist that generated some energy before the platform widened and with some smoke and lights, Vulgrim appeared with a stretch.

Vulgrim's first words in the human realm was, "Ah the smell of human filth and stuffy air. Okay I have not missed it."

Naruto sighs and says, "Yeah whatever, I got your first portal done. I would talk some more but I am apparently going on a trip," and walks away pulling April and Barbara back to the steps to find Hamato, holding Kaguya, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi staring at the new room to the house. Naruto looked around and says, "Well looks like I can't go to the farm because I have to clean up this place," only to be slapped by Hamato.

Hamato states, "We can handle cleaning your lair of dust. I can also unpack all the Demon Hunting gear for easy access," he starts planning how to change up the Fox Den. Naruto just sighs while Kakashi walked out the den and back upstairs. April and Barbara each grabbed one of Naruto's arms and pulled him back to his room to prepare for the class trip.

Sasuke for his part left before returning with a broom and started sweeping with thoughts of training himself in this Den as well, even going as far as to dust the ceiling while walking along the roof. Sakura simply took Kaguya upstairs to look after the store and turtles while Hamato helped Sasuke clean the Den and the next day would move the supplies and equipment for Demon Hunting below.

**With Karai-Training Room**

TigerClaw continued to watch Karai as she successfully completed her task, Teleporting across the room by cutting the space between two points. Tigerclaw grows and says aloud, "That weapon should go to a true warrior."

An exhausted Karai glares at Tigerclaw and asks, "One like you?"

"Or your father," Tigerclaw states as the Dark Figure chuckles.

Tigerclaw glared at the figure when said figure says, "Perhaps what you need is a way to destroy your enemies," he reveals a small stone with a glowing red glyth, after speaking some words of unknown origin into the stone. "Have Karai place this close to the student and Hamato will be forced to come to you to save him."

Karai stands with a frown before taking the stone and asks, "What will it do?"

"He will start to become a demon," the Figure states before vanishing into shadows.

Karai frowns at that before saying, "Well if this works Hamato Yoshi should come running or the Fox would not be worthy of being a part of the Foot."

"He is the student of our masters sworn enemy," Tigerclaw states with absolution.

Karai chuckles before saying, "I prefer to think of the pain Hamato Yoshi will feel when he own student betrays him," she then returned to her training as the best time to place the stone on him would be tomorrow when he does not expect it."

Tigerclaw growls and says, "We should have attacked him when he is there."

Karai simply says, "No, if we attack him in public we reveal our presence to everyone including those we came to judge their betrayal."

Tigerclaw snorts in amusement and says, "You think the Ronin have not already done that?"

"No, not if Akuji wants the Yamato back," Karai states already making plans to set the little stone on Red Fox's person, one plan even seducing him.

**With the Dark Figure. **

The figure exited the shadows into his hidden study, as the snake demon revealed itself. The Figure took his seat on his throne and started to think on what to do next. The Snake spoke, "Master, why do you work with these humans?"

"Simple, they put pressure on my enemies. Making it harder for them to actually stop me," the Figure states before adding, "But with the power this hunter is gathering I could gain more power," before laughing with an evil edge.

**Batcave-that night**

Bruce sits in front of his computer with a a series of crimes that have occurred over the last couple weeks, heavy duty construction equipment, computer components and military grade steel. All seemingly random only committed with the same general plan. The thieves had stolen an key or card the day of the theft and then returned after hours to get the materials, when no one was technically there. Combine this with some minor bank robberies outside of Gotham being found on guards that appeared to have taken bribes to keep their silence and you have a conspiracy.

Bruce wearing his Bat-suit simply stares at the crimes and materials as his Bat-Computer tried to make connections but had to give up that train of thought before getting changed and getting a night of sleep.

**The next day-Gotham High-Morning the next day**

Naruto yawns as April and Barbara pulled him to towards the bus as it was being packed. Naruto carries his pack over his arm annoyed as he was then forced to wait for the bus to be packed. Though it took a few minutes but eventually Naruto asks, "Where is Casey?"

April signs in relief as she says, "Both his grades and behaviour made it so that he could not join us."

Naruto blinks before commenting, "Then how am I allowed to join?"

"This coming from the person with the third best grades in our year level," Barbara comments as she shakes her head. Barbara then pulls him over to the bags and had him leave said bag with the others and pulled him over to the cafe for a quick bite to eat, never noticing Karai wearing a green hoodie to conceal her identity as she placed the stone inside Naruto's pack when everyone was distracted. Karai stepped away quickly and was completely missed.

Half hour later they were placed on the bus with three seats on each side with Naruto in the middle while the two girls were on either side of him so that he could not 'escape' in a sense. They were eventually outside of Gotham after an hour of driving through the city when Naruto asks, "I really don't like the idea of doing this."

April simply states, "You can just deal with it mister, never take a break," Naruto looks at her after that comment as she continues, "Yeah, Hamato told us what you have been doing all the time. You are going to Kansas and you are going to like it, because we are going to be there with you. Now suck and enjoy some time off."

Naruto gave her a half hearted glare before closing his eyes and tried to take a nap on the Bus, only to fail due to the movements of the bus along the highway, along with the gossiping of April and Barbara. After three hours Naruto gave up and asks, "So where are we going exactly?"

"A place called Smallville, you will be joining us at the Kent Farm," April states as Naruto nods until April adds, "Apparently it is the childhood home of Clark Kent the famous Reporter in Metropolis, the guy who was the first to write a story on this Superman guy who popped up a couple years ago." Naruto sighs and leans back leaving Barbara and April to their gossiping and eventually doing his best to Meditate as the bus travelled for another three hours to reach SmallVille high.

**Splinter's Antiques-after school-when Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke returned. **

Kakashi returned to the store and went straight to his room and got himself dressed in some of his own ANBU gear along with the face mask with a seal that would change the colour of his hair to brown. He then placed Kunai pouches on each thigh and on his sleeveless arms, in a pair of armoured greaves. Hamato then entered the room holding a chest with enough of the special Kunai and throwing stars for him to use.

Hamato then asks, "What is your plan Kakashi?"

"I am going to follow a nine day route plan," Kakashi states, "I will use the sewers to travel to my start points and patrol the city until two in the morning then I use the sewers to return. After I use this plan four times I will shuffle the routes, and even add an additional route or even replace the route."

Hamato frowns before saying, "And if you encounter the Foot?"

"Avoid or immobilise them with the nerve agent Smoke bombs I have," Kakashi states behind his mask.

Hamato simply comments, "You have been planning this for a while."

"Actually I have experience in this sort of thing. Only this plan was done between eight different ANBU each day in the village and even then everyone had a different route plan that intersected in the most important areas and at a specific time every day. Only two people would now the full route for everyone."

Hamato then asks, "And if you end up in a Underworld?"

Kakashi simply activated a seal on his wrist and reveals the Executioner's Blade in his hand, "I believe I can manage," lifting it over his shoulder causing Hamato to nod in acceptance.

**Smallville Kansas-Smallville High-few minutes before Naruto's bus arrives. **

Outside the main building of the local high school of a corn farming town, had the majority of the High school class waiting outside with members of the cheer team holding a banner welcoming the students of Gotham High to arrive. To the side a girl with long blonde hair wearing a white shirt and blue overalls stylied into shorts and a pair of sandals on her feet. Next to her was a girl with thick rimmed glasses, brown hair, orange short sleeved shirt and black denim short shorts with cowboy boots. These are Kara Kent and Nicoletta 'Nico' Goldstein, fellow outcasts of Smallville High, Nico for being what people considered 'Gun Happy' as she wants to be like her grandmother, against her step father's wishes, while Kara was just considered weird in that a pretty girl refusing to be a cheerleader due to outdated stereotypes.

Kara sighed in annoyance causing Nico to look at her and ask, "Are you going to tell me why you are so upset about house sitting a couple of these city kids or are you just continue to complain without giving a reason?"

Kara looks to her fellow outcast and says, "Look, it was a surprise that I am not happy about. Not everyone wants to deal with complaining city kids that I am going to have to teach them how to farm, a task that would be better spent," she paused not wanting to reveal what she was thinking before saying, "doing school work."

Nico chuckled before saying, "Yeah miss straight 'A's, don't tell me. How about I visit your farm during the week and give you a break."

Kara simply accepts that as the bus is within sight of students of Smallville, the cheerleaders handing the banner to Kara and Nico much to their annoyance before the cheerleaders started a routine to entertain the Gotham students who stepped off the bus quickly, after the teachers. Kara noticed Naruto, due to his gloved hand he used to rub the sleep from his eyes and noticed something strange about him.

Kara and Nico watched as the students were greeted by the principle of the highschool, "greetings Gothamites to Smallville," the teachers exchanged some greetings before the students were released for the day with the exception of the students who are letting those from Gotham to stay with them. Though Nico stayed with Kara somewhat expecting something interesting to happen. What basically happened several other farming families had two or three of the students, normally the same sex as the students of the family. Everyone had basically left when Kent families home was mentioned and Kara realised that Naruto, April and Barbara would be staying at her home.

Nico nudged Kara and says, "Well looks like you get to teach the cutie," Nico rolled her eyebrows at that as she laughs at that.

Naruto appeared disinterested as April and Barbara pulled him over to Kara and April introduces everyone before saying, "Sorry about Naruto, he only discovered that he was coming last night," everyone ignored Naruto's simple comment of 'Against my will,' as April says, "please try to convince him this was a good idea."

"What does he think that farming is pointless?" Kara questioned in annoyance.

"No, I just did not want to come in the first place," Naruto states wanting to go home already.

Kara and Nico led the three Gotham natives out the highschool when the Principle gave them the schedule for the week and allowed them to grab their bags before a red pickup truck arrived with an old man wearing glasses. Kara walked over and gestured towards Naruto, April and Barbara over for them to get into the truck, Naruto getting onto the truck bed while April and Barbara take a seat in the truck while Kara and Nico join Naruto in the truck bed.

Nico asks, "So Naruto, you have a girlfriend?" Kara rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I do not have a girlfriend," Naruto admits while staring up into the sky lazily before he adds, "I hate spending time cars, terrible for taking a nap," Naruto closes his eyes in annoyance as Kara stared at Naruto with suspicion as time goes on.

Kara then asks, "What happened to your hand?"

"It was mutilated a while back, it is covered in bandages because of that," Naruto states simply before saying, "Really disgusting compared if you look at it without the bandages."

Kara simply frowns before saying, "Well as long as you can still work on a farm it shouldn't be a problem," the truck continues to drive along the road outside Town and Naruto simply listens to Nico talk about how boring Smallville is.

Though Naruto did raise an eyebrow when Nico started talking about her Grandmother the Gun maker or as she calls her a Lethal Artisan. Leading to Naruto to ask, "What exactly is the appeal of guns, all I see is a lazy way of hurting someone."

Nico laughs and says, "Depends on the gun. Some guns actually are harder to hit someone properly. One such gun requires it to be used with one hand but can break said hand if you have no experience using it. Hell just because you have a gun, does not mean you can actually hit someone without practice."

Naruto shrugs as they turn into a farm, with a red barn, yellow house, and large paddocks filled with corn. (**Smallville version of the Kent Farm**) The old man parked the car allowing Kara to lead April and Barbara inside as the old man pulled him back to speak with Naruto and says, "We weren't introduced earlier, I am Jonathan Kent," he offered his right hand to shake.

Naruto carefully shaked Jonathan's hand and says, "I am Naruto, sorry for being a bother. I wasn't planning on this so sorry if I caused a problem."

Jonathan waved him off as they walked over to the farm house as Kara and Nico was speaking with an old woman. Naruto and Jonathan walked over and Jonathan introduces the woman to Naruto, "Naruto, this is my lovely wife, Martha Kent," Martha offered her left hand to shake as Kara informed her about the apparent injury to his hand and adjusted her greeting accordingly.

Martha simply says, "Welcome to our home, and do not worry you won't be a burden. Come on, enjoy yourself while you are here young man." Naruto was led inside by Martha and led him upstairs to a room where he sees a perfectly made bed, along with a bunch note pads, pens and other supplies that can be used by a reporter. Naruto looked around the room and proceeded to drop his bag on the bed. Martha continues to speak by saying, "This was our son's room. He is a Fancy Reporter for the Daily Planet. Quite successful I might add," Naruto shrugs before Martha continued, "Dinner will be in two hours, I suggest you get yourself cleaned up before hand, though we have limited hot water," Martha tthen left the room for Naruto to partially unpack, which he does not do instead tried to meditate while he was alone but could not fight off the feeling that he was being watched but he could not place it, which for him was maddening.

**Gotham-Kakashi's first patrol-night time**

Kakashi or Inu was roof hoping along his patrol route, and found nothing. No demons, just some petty criminals that were stealing purses only to get their shoes nailed to the ground with kunai, a guy robbing a store who got tripped and knocked out for the police with a well placed punch. He didn't even see this group known as the foot. Kakashi sighs when he hears a loud alarm within the block and rushed over to find a crime taking placed where he sees a couple grown men listening to an older man using a puppet to bark orders.

Kakashi jumps down to them and proceeded to stand waiting to the henchmen to notice him only for Kakashi to hear, "He is a dummy!" resulting in the puppet in the old man's hand to get violent and knock the henchman onto the conveyer belt leading to a pulveriser.

Kakashi speaks up, "Well I knew that henchmen are dumb, but I guess that these two are probably the dumbest of all," the criminals turn to Kakashi as he reads out of an orange book.

The puppet spoke, "Who the hell is this brat?"

Kakashi looks over his book and says, "Yep you people crazy, especially the freak in the open blue suit and sandels. Do you know how cold it gets here in Gotham you are liable to lose a toe."

The bald puppet appears to ground his teeth before suddenly having what appeared to be a machine gun ready to fill Kakashi with holes. The Puppet appeared to pull the trigger before filling Kakashi with holes as he collapsed. The puppet laughs and says, "Ha, that cape was not so hard to snuff out."

"Congratulations you destroyed a tire," Kakashi states while sitting on a pile of tires reading his book behind the group. Kakashi makes an effort to slowly turn a page.

The puppet growls and says, "How about you stop reading and come stand still so I can fill you with lead."

Kakashi simply says, "You realise that most ammunition types that are available have very little lead, right?" in response the puppet opened fire again as Kakashi traded places with other objects while the two henchmen finish stealing the construction equipment. As the police was within earshot and the criminals so they made their escape continuing to fire bullets at Kakashi as he continued to read his erotic novel.

Kakashi did not follow them but vanished into the rooftops and unfortunately made the mistake of forgetting that the Foot do not have Chakra to track. They could not follow him but they could report what they had found to Tigerclaw, under his orders.

**Smallville Kansas-the next day-Early Morning**

It was before dawn when Kara got out of bed, as for the next couple days those hosting an city exchange student were basically exempt from school that week along with those who volunteered to assist with the farm work, unfortunately for most of the school considered this a free week off of the year away from schoolwork and a chance for a casual fling with someone they won't ever see again, unless a farmer's daughter got pregnant as a result, while the Farmer's sons normally got away with everything. Kara yawned and walked downstairs and past Martha who went upstairs to wake Naruto, April and Barbara to start the day gaining experience.

Kara poured herself a drink as Jonathan ate a simple and filling breakfast. Martha returned down the steps saying, "It appears that Naruto is a deep sleeper but April and Barbara will be down in a minute."

With Martha statement Kara and Jonathan waited and then spoke with April, Barbara and Nico, who stayed for the night in an impromptu slumber party. Eventually Kara asks, "So is Naruto normally a deep sleeper?"

"In class yeah," Barbara states with a laugh.

Martha simply says, "Well I will head up their again to wake him to help with the farm," she points to the clock getting nods from everyone as Jonathan led the four girls out the house and to the barn.

Jonathan speaks as they walk to the large Red Barn, "Well we can start with the hay bales they need to be moved into the loft storage and then we can check the corn, for pests and any problems with the corn."

They enter the Barn to see all the Hay bales that should have been on the truck only to be up in the loft and a napping Naruto with his legs hanging from the hay bales. Everyone blinked before Kara shouted up, "When did you do all this?"

Naruto sat up and yawned before looking down at Jonathan and the others and saying, "Well I could not sleep so I went for a walk. Then found that the Hay Bales needed to be moved, the plows needing sharpening, three tractors in need of repair and a bunch of tools needing servicing," Jonathan blinked before noticing that all the antique tools that he did not use since he did not know how to and the fact they had not been used since the time of his grandfather.

Jonathan asks, "How did you learn to do all this, in a single night without sleep?"

"Honestly, I am familiar with the tools after spending a year learning from farmers with tools that are quite similar to the ones I fixed up," Naruto admits with a yawn.

Jonathan asks, "What didn't you do?"

"Check the crops," Naruto admitted before asking, "is there anything else you will need me to do?"

Jonathan frowns before saying, "Not really, I had planned a couple chores for today so that Kara could take you into town. But I guess you can head inside and take the day until every finishes for the day." Naruto waves him off as he returns to the main house and went to his room to try and meditate again. Naruto sat with crossed legs on the bed trying to calm his mind. The issue becomes ever since last night he has felt something demonic only could not find it.

What Naruto did not see as he was trying to meditated, as a seam on his bag was tarring apart and what appeared to be a stone serpent started growing in size silently. Naruto was having difficulty calming himself again and opened his eyes to the sight of a human sized stone snake with a hinged and hollow jaw glaring at Naruto. Naruto blinks before jumping to the side as the stone serpent started chasing Naruto around the room making some racket. Martha calls out, "Naruto is everything okay?"

"Just fine, hey it looks like Jonathan is trying to get your attention or something, how about you go find out what it is he wants," Naruto tried to cover when he had to dodge a set of glowing purple fangs that tried to bite him.

Naruto was making alot of noise as Martha's voice was heard outside the door and says, "After you tell me what is making that noise."

she opened the door gaining the attention of the stone snake that went to attack her only for Naruto to summon Red Queen while shouting, "Get away from here!" Naruto struggled to hold the snake back as he was suddenly forced to his back by the stone snake and Naruto tried insulting the stone snake, "This is the smallest snake that has ever tried to eat me."

Unfortunately in response to Martha screaming, a blue and red blur slammed into the snake along with blonde hair crashed into the stone snake and punched as hard as possible only to suddenly be forced down to the ground being overpowered. Naruto looked down at Kara wearing a super suit with an red and yellow 's' shield on her chest. Naruto shakes his head before tackling the serpent through a wall and outside using the Red Queen to keep it down while trying to figure out how to beat it. The issue occurred as the serpent rotated its segments to get a better grip while the head stretched away to bite him. Naruto was struggling to get some distance.

Fortunately Kara arrived at high speed removing the head that she continued to hold and Kara asks, "What is this thing and why is it in my house?" her question was met by sudden panic as a series of tongues extended from the Snake's head and pulled itself out of her grip and bit down hard on her shoulder and screamed in pain.

Naruto sped forward and stabbed the serpents head and successfully broke the item that fell down to the ground while Kara had two pucture wounds in her shoulder and through her suit, while purple venom spread slowly around her body. Jonathan rushed over with Martha to find Kara in pain. Martha asks, "What the darn was that?"

"A mechanical snake with poison that somehow ended up in that room I was using," as he said that there was no issues of him lying.

Jonathan places a hand on Kara and says, "She is burning up, what did that thing do to her?"

"I don't know," Naruto states as a surprised April, Barbara and Nico was looking at the injured super heroine as she struggled in pain. Naruto then asks, "Look I need an isolated spot so that I can get someone who could help her. Unfortunately it will mean that you will have a demon on your property."

The girls were still blinking at the sight of Kara dressed as a female superman. Martha suddenly speaks up, "Yeah there is the tornado shelter," Jonathan nods before Naruto picks up Kara in a bridle carry as he followed Martha and Jonathan.

Nico was the first to recover and says, "That sword is the same model as my grandmother's family would always build for demon hunters."

Nico follows after Naruto as she wanted to ask several questions, April and Barbara quickly followed after them while saying, "We just met Supergirl, learnt her secret identity and you are asking about a sword?"

Nico blinked as they ran after Naruto, and the Kents before saying, "Wait her identity was a secret?" that caused them to stumble as they reach the tornado cellar.

Naruto places Kara down carefully before revealing one of Vulgrim disks causing Barbara to comment, "Wait really you are going to ask Vulgrim for help?"

"Not exactly," Naruto states before punching the disk activating it. Once the snake hole cover was form Vulgrim appeared taking a deep breath.

Vulgrim simply says, "Ah farm land," Vulgrim looked down and saw Kara with a purple veins appearing. Vulgrim states, "Ah you have a problem, but what do you need from me?"

"We need Phineas," Naruto states causing Vulgrim to nod.

"Then you may want to grab everything you will need for the underworld," Vulgirm states before adding, "You have twenty four hours before the venom of the Architect Relic's potion transforms her into a demon."

Naruto nods before quickly rushing to the main house, while Nico rushed even faster and stole Jonathan's truck to make an extremely fast trip home and back, as she simply had to grab a box that her step dad had been trying to ditch for the last year, she returned so fast that not even the police noticed her on their radar guns. When she reached the tornado cellar she finds Naruto dressed as Red Fox, Kara resting on his back while April was holding a camera and Barbara was borrowing a lumber axe that Naruto had sharpened the night before. The issue is what Naruto is saying, "You can't come with, the only reason that I am taking Kara is because the guy I know needs to actually see her."

Nico says, "Well I am going, otherwise you can't keep this," she pulls out a blue tinted double barrel six round pistol with rose petal design.

Naruto frowns at that as he asks, "Why would I want a gun?"

Nico hands Naruto the pistol and says, "That there is a '.45 Caliber Virtuoso' original with energy conducting steel that increases the penetration of bullets loaded and fired from this weapon. Unfortunately to make more I need something that I can actually get in the Underworld boy, and frankly I will be going when you can't stop me," she pulled out a hand held pickaxe for her to collect materials.

Naruto growls and says, "Whatever, but if we are in danger you lot make your way back to the Snake Portals and come back here and don't go back in at all," he states while pointing the pistol away from everyone and accidently pulled the trigger blasting a largish hole in a foot thick of concrete. Naruto looks at the gun and noticed that the weapon was not even loaded and realised what happened and says, "Energy conductive you say? Well that solves the problem of reloading," as Nico handed him a pouch with a hundred and twenty custom bullets for the gun.

Nico then states, "The gun is called the Blue Rose treat it fairly and we may make you the best gun slinger yet."

Naruto shakes his head before the four walk over to Vulgrim who states, "Well this is unprecedented but acceptable with our deal," Vulgrim's shadow grabs each of the teens before pulling him through the portal on the ground and sped through at what could be considered light speed.

**Gotham-The next night**

Inu continued to his patrol route plan, this time taking him past the Gotham Science Museum. Where he heard a the voice of the annoying puppet but apparently he was taunting someone. Inu entered through the roof and looked down as Batman was trapped under a Lunar-Lander and had a prop plane blade spinning at high speed to remove his head as it rotated. The puppet and his henchmen left Batman to his fate before Inu dropped down reading his book lazily and asks, "So are you this Batman I have heard so much about? Because if you are let me help you with this," Inu jumped next to the plane and pulled out one of his Kunai and removed the blades quickly and effortlessly before helping to lift the astro naught vessel off the older hero.

Batman looked at Inu and says, "Thank you, but shouldn't you be in school?"

"I am substituting for my stu-Freind," Inu stated while mentally kicking himself for the accidental slip up, what can he say Naruto was Kakashi's student first before become a proper friend.

Batman looked down at Inu, which was not hard as Batman was twice Inu's height and says, "Go home, it is not safe to be affiliated with Red Fox and me by coincidence."

"To late," Inu states as he continues to read as the Foot Ninja's made their presence known and surrounded the two. What made it stranger was Tigerclaw floated down on a jet pack with a pistol in one hand and in the robotic claw a tesla weapon. Inu then states, "Interesting, I thought Red Fox was joking about your Beastiality of your parents," before giving of a pervert giggle.

Tigerclaw growls and says, "Attack," the Foot Ninjas and Bots charged after the two. Inu continues to read as the Foot ninjas attacked Inu and Tigerclaw attacked Batman. Batman used his grappling hook to get some air and knock some of the Foot ninjas down before turning to Inu to see that even reading a book and avoiding every attack and countering everything they do. That caused Batman to blink and almost get hit by Tigerclaw's blaster. Batman with the aid of his Grapple gets behind Tigerclaw and used a batarang to break his jetpack. Tigerclaw fell to the ground as Batman crashed into a group of Foot Ninjas about to throw Throwing Stars at Inu. Inu looked over his book at Batman and nodded before returning to his book and ducking to avoid a swip from Tigerclaw's metal claw.

Batman was fighting off several Foot Ninjas as Inu dodged and avoided Tigerclaw's weapons. Batman managed to handle the minions before turning to Inu to see that Tigerclaw 'impaled' him, only he didn't as Tigerclaw laughed in victory suddenly the 'Inu' on his metal claw was replaced with a trash can. Inu spoke from behind and crouched with pointed in a tiger hand sign says, "Never take your eyes off your opponent and definitely never let them get behind you," his hands glowed as he says, "THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" and extended his hands forward. Tigerclaw screamed in shock as he was sent in an arch away from Inu screaming as he clutched his rear in pain and was impaled in a wall. Inu shakes his head as he returns to reading as he and Batman made their way out the building as the police arrived and arrested a good portion of the Foot Ninja.

They were running along rooftops together, Inu still reading, when Batman asks, "What was that?"

"A non lethal take down," Inu states still reading as they jump a gap between buildings. Inu then says, "Well I have to finish my patrol, see you next time," before vanishing on the spot surprising Batman vanishing before his eyes.

Batman frowns and says, "Strange," before using his Grapple to get to his car and return to the Batcave.

**With Red Fox's group-Underworld-main town square**

Red Fox with Kara on his back stepped out of Vulgrim's portal to find himself in what appeared to be a sparsely populated by green humanoid creatures that saw Naruto and coward behind anything that could hide them. Red Fox blinked at the sight as Nico, April recording the trip and focusing on the village, Barbara stepped through holding the axe up high expecting a fight.

Barbara was the first to comment, "I thought the Underworld was meant to be a constant battle, not a village with scared green people."

"Ignoring the Racist part, what exactly is happening?" April questioned while pointing the camera at Red Fox.

Red Fox simply states, "I don't know," he looks around at the village and steps down from Vulgrim's Platform when they hear screaming and charging as a youngish green 'goblin' wearing tattered cloak came charging with a spear with rock attached. Red Fox swung his sword as he sped forward past said goblin child. The goblin was uninjured as the spear tip snapped off of the handle as Red Fox suddenly asks openly, "Can someone point me to Phineas. I need his help."

April continues to record as what appears to be an elderly male goblin arrived with a couple younger goblins looking at Red Fox in fear. The old goblin speaks, "Please do not hurt my grandson, he is," only for Red Fox to interrupt.

"Energetic, I get it. But attacking people without provocation is only going to get him killed," Red Fox states while Nico sneakily takes the spear head and moves it near her bracelet and sees the gem on the bracelet go from clear to a light blue and places the spear head into her bag ignoring the looks she received from April and Barbara. Red Fox looks to the village chief and asks, "We are here to see Phineas. Where is he?"

"The sage is this way," the chieftain indicated for Red Fox and his cohorts to follow.

Red Fox continued to carry Kara as the group was led by the chieftain towards and older building that was several years older compared to the straw buildings surrounding it built in among the stone walls of the older village. Red Fox simply says, "I did not know that Phineas was living in the middle of a village." His guard was up as they walked to Phineas' home.

The Chieftain simply states, "You probably was last here before my forefathers awoken from their ancient sleep," Red Fox listened before the Chieftain says, "At least until a new demon lord claims our lands and we become their minions."

Red Fox frowns at that while April asks as she continues to record, "So you until a new master arrives you are neither good nor evil?"

The chieftain hummed at that comment before saying, "In a way, not all demons are evil per say, but there are some that a either good or neutral in their control of the Underworld."

April then continued to record as they reach the door to Phineas' home that Red Fox goes to knock only for the demon himself, Phineas to open the door and state, "I accept that I was wrong, your luck really is that bad," Red Fox chuckled before Phineas noticed Kara on his back and says, "Inside, Chieftain warn the village that some demons might be attracted to the presence of Humans," the Chieftain nods and goes to speak with the people as Red Fox carried Kara inside and into Phineas' study and placed her on the same bed he had rested on a year prior. Phineas started his examination of Kara with his golden eye as Nico was looking around for the different scraps of stone and metals collecting the different items that she wanted. Phineas speaks loudly, "Nice, the best stones for you to take at the moment is in the bottom draw to the left of the mirror," Nico was shocked she was caught as she had been behind Phineas as she stole some rocks and metal. Red Fox shakes his head as Nico and April find the draw that was filled with the same type of rocks the spear head had been made of, she collects half a bags worth. Phineas absentmindedly says, "Yeah good material those stones, some of the greatest weapons the Goldsteins ever made. Including the base of the Red Queen that you use my friend."

April continues to record everything as Red Fox states, "Yeah, Sorry I didn't just come to visit. Vulgrim's platforms needed to be somewhere hard to find. Can't just let anyone use them."

Phineas nods before saying, "Yes. Though I half expected to have been killed for helping you. Instead I have been ignored as the village continued to grow around me," Phineas then focused on the bite on Kara's shoulder and says, "The 'Stone of the Fallen' thought to have been destroyed with it's twelve brothers. It appears that one such stone completed its task years ago and had regained its full power. Given time the venom will turn her into a demon, compelled by her darkest desires to become her purpose her very reason of existing. There is only one way to ensure that she avoid this fate is to swallow the petals of the Chaos Orchid, found in one place in the Underworld," Phineas waved his hand at the mirror creating a portal, "Hidden at the peak of the Mountain Maze, guarded by the guardian of the Maze, a ferocious warrior whose blades are dipped in the sap of the Orchid and the blood of all who enter the maze."

"Keep an eye on Kara then," Red Fox states as he walks to the portal only to slam into the mirror.

Phineas simply states, "Actually you all need to go," Phineas states and before Red Fox could question him, "The Orchid cannot survive away from the peak, and even if that was not the case, you do not have the time needed to claim the flower bring it back here for her to swallow." Phineas hands Nico a picture of what the Chaos Orchid is meant to look like, which has a strange shape in that each petal appeared to a similar look to devil horns.

"Then what," Red Fox starts.

Phineas finishes with, "As maze of the mountain is a series of rooms, that require the completion of a series of puzzles that once complete you may continue up the mountain. Though you will want these," he hands Barbara a pair of chained cuffs and says, "As you travel up the mountain the danger will increase. The weapons you bring," Phineas waved his hand over the axe what Nico had concealed in her bag, Phineas then continues, "When you meet the guardian, he will only fight one on one, so be sure to defeat the Guardian before he fights your allies." With that Red Fox lifted Kara onto his back and the five walked through the Mirror Portal with Phineas' final words to follow them, "Not all demons want to kill those in front of them."

**Other side of the Mirror**

Red Fox stepped outside the mirror first to see them at the base of the mountain, taller than Everest but with a path leading up and into the mountain. April, Barbara and Nico followed him through and after they give everything a proper look Nico was the first to says, "Is that one of Vulgrim's Platform thingies?" as it turns out Vulgrim did have a platform at the base of the mountain as he appeared from the base.

Vulgrim chuckles and says, "I see that Phineas was able to send you here. Though I do have a request of you young hunter. At the peak my another of my platforms await, something is blocking my access at the top, find out what and if you manage to clear it, I will reward you," with that Vulgrim offered to sell his wares. Red Fox shakes his head and starts walking towards the mountain.

Red Fox sighs as they get half way up to the first door, "I should have come alone, could have just run over the side of the mountain," they just accept his comment as they continue to walk to the first door. Once inside they find what appeared to be a series of pullies and gears that appear to control a mechanism below that controls what appears to be a moving platform. Once the five of them were on the elevated platform the path back was blocked by suddenly grown roots covered in thorns that extended if the four humans plus one went to close. Red Fox states as he looks around, "Well looks like either the controls for the mechanism are up on the platforms above us and I have to climb to get to them or something else."

Barbara frowns while Nico went into her pack and pulled out what appeared to be an old fashioned auto-shotgun, with a barrel magazine that holds a hundred ripper shells. Nico gives a feral grin and says, "Why while the hunk climbs to the switches us lovely ladies will take care of the hot alien."

April and Barbara frowns at her enthusiasm before Red Fox lowers Kara down next to April and takes a couple steps back and says, "It shouldn't take to long," before running towards what was probably the first switch that needed to be flipped which the path of the climbing wall indicated. Red Fox was able to grip the material with his Chakra coated feet and found they did not slip, which let him smile lightly as he ran to the first switch and then activated it, causing a platform to lower near the girls. April looks at the switch and gave Red Fox a thumbs up. Red Fox nods before heading towards the next switch which due to the first switch open a rotating head along the walls that started spinning and spewing fire. Red Fox blinks before growling and started running along the wall and avoiding the fires easily. He reached the next switch quickly and activated it creating another switch at his starting point along with rotating the walls between the two switches and removing the first switch chamber from access and replacing it with more climbable wall. Red Fox raised an eyebrow before noticing new walls appearing these climbable but with holes along one length side length of wall part with holes. Red Fox jumped onto the wall and avoided extended chains with claws shooting out and blocking his path. Red Fox avoided the chains and breathed deeply and realised that he is being forced to follow a specific path that caused him to sigh in annoyance. With his arms behind his head he lazily walked along the path in a bored manner before saying loudly, "This is dumb, I mean how is this a puzzle, at least make it a maze!" before reaching the final switch, this on removing the second switch platform and summoned a series of spiders blocking his path along the walls. Red Fox frowns at the sight before pulling out throwing stars and throwing them at high speed to the spiders. They were killed instantly as Red Fox looked at his options to get back and found that he either had to transverse the full path he went or do what Red Fox decided he sped through the path of the chains stopping him from reaching the starting platform before they could extend through him.

Red Fox landed in a roll as Nico started clapping in amazement of Red Fox walking on walls. Nico asks, "How did you do that?"

"Years of training," Red Fox answers as he walks over to the three levers that he activated and frowns when a wall to his left opened and a large Minotaur holding a pair of daggers and frowns. Opposite the statue was a doorway and a path leading between the two. That were separated back and forth along the straight path. Red Fox flicked the first causing all three to extend further from their combined path, the second had all the pathways come towards him or extended away when pushed. Finally the last lever did reset the path pieces. Red Fox looked at it and sighed as he forced all the pieces to come to him with the second lever and used the first lever to send the outer segments forward and then used a combination of the two to have them line up and activate the statue to cross the path with a loud rumble alerting everything in the mountain.

Once the statue crossed the pathway a new pathway replaced the three levers from above giving the group a chance to cross to the revealed doorway to the path way to the next chamber. Red Fox placed Kara on his back as they started walking along to the next chamber. Red Fox led the group with April still recording everything as they walked. They reach the next chamber, when Kara awoke as they see a central pedestal that Red Fox told them to wait. Kara then realised where she was and says, "What are you doing?" and pushed Red Fox forward fast enough to slam into the pedestal before a large glass box covered him.

Red Fox stands and says, "great," only it was muffled by the glass if their gestures were any indication. Red Fox looked to the pedestal and saw ten tiles with different symbols, an infinity symbol what appears an eleven, split heart, an eight with the centre joint missing. At that point Red Fox sighs as the water had reached his knees while he placed the mirror number tiles in order from zero to nine causing the water to drain and the box to be removed and to hear Nico's shotgun blasting what appeared to be another large Spider and then sees a spider about to attack April as she filmed Supergirl punching a moving statue while struggling to stay in their air. Barbara then did a series of flips and stabbed the spider in the butt of the spider causing it to scream as it died. Red Fox then handled the rest with a heated blades.

Once the battle was complete Kara asks, "These three are saying we are in hell and you brought us here. So you better have a good reason for kidnapping me," her eyes glowed red and struggled to stay like that.

Red Fox simply says, "Magic poison killing you, antidote at top of mountain and can only be administered at top," he pointed up before walking towards the open exit. They walked a few minutes with Kara floating after them and seeing a red sky before suddenly dropping as her powers gave out.

"It must be a red sun," Kara states as she sees the red sky as they reach the next chamber.

"There is no sun in the underworld. If anything the sky just glows to create any semblance of light," Red Fox states in an annoyed tone.

Kara glares at his back and says, "You do realise this is all your fault."

"Yep," Red Fox states without a care before he adds, "Which was why I did not want to go on a class trip out of state. This happens more then I like."

The girls all blink at that as April asks when they reach the next chamber, "So the reason that you did not want to come was because?"

"The first mission that I ever did outside my home village resulted in fighting a man described as a demon in the mists and could kill you without making a sound. The second mission I had, resulted in me fighting a guy who could survive his internal organs being minced. Then protecting a celebrity turned into restoring a queen to her throne. Collecting a ferret turned into stopping an invasion," Red Fox rubbed his head as he says, "And that was half of what happened the first year of completing missions. Now can we get this over with the sooner we complete this, the sooner I can go back to that Farm of your's and try to meditate or take a nap," Red Fox stifled a yawn as they entered the next chamber.

Kara placed a hand on her temple with her left hand before brushing her hair back revealing a small horn growing from her scalp, that was noticed by Barbara. Inside the next chamber where they see what appeared to be another jumping puzzle only this one a straight up tower climb only with gymnast bars. Red Fox was about to start climbing when Barbara placed a hand on Red Fox's shoulder and says, "I will handle this one," Red Fox looked at her for a full minute when she adds, "Trained Gymnast here, just keep an eye on Supergirl there," and received a long distance glare from Kara. Barbara handed her pack to April along with the Lumber Axe left near April.

Red Fox was about to stop her when she had already managed to start climbing up the climbing puzzle. Red Fox just waited bored as Barbara displayed amazing acrobatics that April recorded and Nico was amazed witk. Kara though was staring at Red Fox with suspicion as her eyes appeared to slowly turn purple over time. Barbara reached the peak before catching the last bar that yanked down unexpectantly before the entire puzzle collapsed into the ground. Barbara jumped off as a series of Shadows started forming surrounding the group. Barbara collected her axe and had it in the ready position as from the shadows came out a combination of decaying knights, Sytrs and some Gremlins.

Kara simply crosses her arms and asks, "Is this it?"

Red Fox ignored her as he charges the demons and not noticing that Kara's changes is starting to become more noticeable while Kara herself did not notice that she was slowly getting her powers back. Red Fox cleaved through the demons and as each demon was slain two new parts to the climbing puzzle extended from the flour. Kara used her super strength to throw the demons into one another only they recovered each time and returned with a vengeance. April continued to film while Barbara and Nico defended her with their weapons of choice. Eventually all the demons were taken down by Red Fox, Barbara and Nico, with April recording Red Fox and Supergirl fight the demons, with Supergirl more of a distraction then aid.

Kara growls with her back facing the other four, her teeth revealing that her fangs were slightly more elongated then they normally were. Kara angrily asks, "Why are you killing them?"

Red Fox looked at her strangely before saying, "This place demands it. Look this entire dimension pretty much is dictated that they get killed and frankly the only time I am going to hold back is when they either ignore us, leave us alone or giving not being hostile. And even then I am not comfortable becoming dinner for those who eat human flesh. Though I am sure that female virgin is probably their favourite, so just because you have powers don't expect don't expect them not to find your human flesh delicious!" Red Fox started arguing as Barbara was now climbing the central pedestals creating puddles of shadows to appear on the ground creating an additional shadow when she flipped to each part of the puzzle.

Barbara reached the highest bar that lowered her to the ground while the number of demons appearing was double the amount of last time. Barbara retrieved the axe as Red Fox and Supergirl continued to argue about the 'tenderness of her flesh' and Red Fox apparently not understanding what an 'Alien' is, until Red Fox switched his focus on the demons.

The demons this time focused on Red Fox, ignoring Supergirl, Barbara and Nico, as he was the bigger threat, even ignoring Supergirl when she started staring at Red Fox as her eyes started glowing, a light purple and biting her lip until Red Fox finished the demons and spoke up, "Don't even try doing the puzzle thingy," he looked up and noticed the final bar before pulling his right hand back and punching forward and launching a glowing blue hand through the air and lifting himself up to the bar. The entire puzzle collapsed into the ground and no demons appeared and the exit was revealed.

Everyone blinked at that before Barbara asked, "Why didn't you start with that?"

Red Fox stared at her before saying, "you are the one who said they 'Needed to pull their weight,' which for you is about half the weight of Red Queen," he starts walking over to the exit while everyone besides Supergirl who starred at the retreating Red Fox. She shakes her head before following them out.

**Gotham-a night later-With Kakashi/Inu-Following the Train Route**

Inu was running along the rooftops where he followed the Tram Tracks around the city which was interesting in that they looped around and met with other tracks changing the path he followed. Which was how he found himself staring at the Puppet the size of a car holding the Puppet Master in its' hands, as if he was the puppet. Inu then dodge Batman as the robotic puppet sent him flying. Batman landed and recovered as Inu asks, "He was right this happens way too much."

Batman looks over the edge of the station to see the puppet was climbing up the supports. Batman simply states, "ScarFace is a problem, any advice?" he was actually being sarcastic to the porn reading teen.

Inu asks, "Then you need blind him. He can't control the puppet without his senses. Or you could destroy the puppet," as he snaps his book shut.

Batman frowns before saying, "But the puppet master is not the only weak spot. He has split personality syndrome ScarFace is the dominate half."

Inu simply asks, "Is it against the law to kill a personality that is display through a medium?"

"In this case no," Batman states as Robo-Scarface climbed up to the station with a insane laugh as he sees Inu and Batman.

Robo-Scarface says, "Hehehe, I can get revenge on both of you annoying Capes!" Robo-Scarface used his right hand to smash into the ground where the two had been standing. Batman threw a smoke bomb at Scarface caused both Scarface and the Ventriloquist to cough in the smoke. Scarface cleared 'his' lungs enough to shout, "When I get my hands on the two of you-" he was cut off by a sudden displacement of air in the smoke and then taking a step only to discover his entire right arm falling off at the shoulder. Scarface screamed in pain.

The smoke cleared revealing Inu with the Executioners Blade resting over his shoulder before saying, "Today, we meet for the final moments of Scarface," Scarface appears to get angry as he slowly stepped forward, "He was a dummy, made of wood, dreams of days without termites and longing for the day where he would not be fisted by the hand of an old man," Scarface reached him only for Inu to suddenly remove a leg causing the puppet to struggle with his balance before Batman threw acid into the Puppet's eyes and save the Ventriloquist as a train started speeding down the tracks and with a final insult from Scarface, Robo-Scarface was destroyed.

Batman looked to Inu and says, "Thank you for the assistance."

"It is not over though, You should collect the actual puppet and either destroy it or keep it away from this guy," Inu states, "Before he is complete taken in by the other identity," with that the Executioners Blade puffed into smoke before Inu pulled out his book and says, "Later," and runs to the rooftops while reading the book.

Batman frowns at that before muttering, "Ninjas," he then tied the Ventriloquist to the remains of bank they had robbed before using the BatMobile where he would make a stop before continuing on with his night stopping criminals.

**Underworld-Mountain of Chaos-Just before the final chamber**

Red Fox sighed as they reached the last chamber before the peak and had yet to see the Guardian of the Mountain. Red Fox stopped everyone from entering and says, "Five Minute break before I head in first, then you lot wait ten minutes before following after me."

Red Fox had his back to them while Kara stood between him and the others. Kara's went fully purple as she stepped towards Red Fox, the horns on her head steadily growing. Barbara reached into her pack. Kara walked forward slowly her hands to the sides as claws extended from her nails. Kara pulls her right arm back about to attack Red Fox when Barbara rushed her with the cuffs from Phineas and with Kara's surprise about the action suddenly had both hands cuffed behind her back before she could realise what was happening. Kara blinks for a second and asks, "What are you doing?" her hands cuffed behind her back she struggled with them as she turned to face Barbara.

Barbara simply says, "You were about to attack Red Fox," gesturing to Red Fox how was ignoring everyone else.

Kara quickly defended herself, "No I wasn't," Kara tried and failed to find the right words to defend herself, as the five minute break finished.

Red Fox says, "Give me ten minutes before you follow after me," before Red Fox stepped to the last gate and opened the final chamber. After he stepped through he was made aware as Barbara, Nico, April and Kara had followed him as the door sealed itself behind them. In the middle of the chamber stood what appeared to be a Bull statue made of stone with red gems for eyes, while holding two blades with chains around the statue's wrists. Red Fox stares at the statue and says, "Stay back," the girls with him looked confused before the statue started creaking and cracking. The girls, while pulling a distracted Kara, stepped back away from the 'statue' as it started to stand with pieces falling off and with a final roar a Giant Minotaur was revealed.

April returned to recording everything while saying, "I am going to make a fortune."

Nico simply adds, "Make sure to send me a copy," Barbara just kept an eye on Kara who was just staring at Red Fox as the fight was about to begin, but not noticing that Kara was biting her lip at the same time.

Red Fox rolled his neck as the Minotaur took slow menacing steps towards him. With his sword resting on his left shoulder, Red Fox revs the handle and says, "Let's get on with this, I am hungry," ignoring Kara say, 'Same' while checking him out, Red Fox charged forward along with the Minotaur as it swung it's two blades with the chains to intercept Red Fox, only for the young hunter to jump over the blades and run along their length to the Minotaur and to punch with his right fist, knocking the Minotaur away from the girls. Red Fox lands on his feet as the Minotaur shakes its head in recovery. The Minotaur recovered and roars at Red Fox before swinging its blades above its head and sending them on a sideways swipe along the ground cutting the stone slabs with deep grooves. Red Fox flipped over the wild swings as he avoided the chained blades and rushed forward to the Minotaur only to avoid the blades as they returned to the Minotaur and swung the blades down forcing Red Fox to catch the blades with his blade holding the Minotaur's blades back.

Red Fox did his best to hold strong as the stones under his feet started to crack and shatter with the force the Minotaur applied to defeating Red Fox. Nico from where she was watching simply shouts, "JUST SHOOT THE DAMN THING!"

Red Fox rolls his eyes before holding the Minotaur back with his right hand holding the back of his sword and then reaching behind himself before pulling out the double barrel pistol and holding it sideways and pulling the trigger. The Minotaur screamed in pain revealing itself to be a male in that Red Fox shot it between the legs. The Minotaur released the blade lock before Red Fox sped forward into the Minotaur's guard and slashed the Minotaur upper left arm and cutting through. The chains detach from the severed arm and attached to Red Fox's left arm and then the blade shrank down to the size of a short sword as it attached to his back.

Red Fox frowns before avoiding the second blade by ducking under the blade, before grabbing the back of the blade and was towed along the blades path. Red Fox climbed onto the blade and ran along the chain and slashed through the other arm, while the Minotaur's blades became his before he drew the two blades. The Minotaur spasmed as the chains burned Red Fox with the knowledge of how to use the 'Blades of Chaos.' The Minotaur roars in pain as tendrils ripped through its body creating large bladed arms and half of its face bulged revealing it's skull. Red Fox flipped the blades before they heated up with fire and then proceeded to cut through the tendrils quickly as he avoided the attacks before throwing the two blades into the corrupted Minotaur's eyes and yanked the monster down into the ground repeatedly before pulling the Minotaur back and spun the creature around him in the air before throwing the Guardian of the Mountain Maze through the exit doors destroying the doors and sending the Minotaur off the mountain.

Red Fox smirked at himself before sharpening the two blades against each other before placing them on his back and shouts over to April, "How long did that take?"

April looked at the camera and says, "Nine minutes and fifty seconds," everyone was actually surprised at that.

Red Fox smirks before saying, "Come on we have a Orchid to feed Blondie," Kara would have glared at him if she was not licking her lips. With his statement made the four start along the path to the peak. A walk that takes them five minutes to finally reach the peak.

After they looked at it circular peak of the mountain April was the first to comment, "Why is Stone Henge in Hell?"

They received no answer as suddenly Kara tripped Red Fox to the ground with what appeared to be a tail that extended under her skirt before dropping on his waist her hands still behind her back as her tongue extends from her mouth and removes the mask covering his mouth. Kara smirks before shoving her tongue into his mouth and started kissing him.

Nico smirks as she watches the two before April and Barbara pulled her away and found the Chaos Orchid that they came to collect. They found one as Barbara read the note, "Force the petals down her throat."

Nico smirks before plucking a few petals from one of the flowers before placing them into her mouth and rushed over to find Kara dry humping his waist her tail apparently snaking into his pants to encourage him. Nico got behind her and grope her chest violently as April accidently records it. Kara eventually turns to face Nico, causing Nico to kiss her while encouraging Kara to open her mouth and Nico inserts the petals quickly while also messaging Kara's throat forcing the Supergirl to swallow the petals and her eyes to flash purple before the changes to her body reverse quickly and collapsing down to the ground unconscious and sleeping. The metal manacles open releasing Kara who hugged her waist in her sleep.

Nico helps Red Fox up as he groans in pain and says, "Thanks, I think she was going to crush my pelvis."

Nico smirks at that and says, "Yeah, but what a way to go."

Red Fox raises an eyebrow before shaking his head and walking forward to the middle of Underworld Equivalent of Stone Henge to find Vulgrim's Platform indented into the ground and covered in a stack of stones the same as the stones around said platform. Red Fox pulled out the 'Blades of Chaos' and used them to pull the stones away from the platform as it raised higher as the stones were removed. Once the ten stones are removed the platform is raised and Vulgrim reveals himself and looks at the stone and says, "Ah, Ward Stone. That explains why I could not reach this point. The only material that can move the platform I stand on severing the connection to the other platforms." Red Fox shrugs not really caring as Vulgrim then says, "Now that reward I promised," Vulgrim revealed an ancient looking book while saying, "The Ancient Text of Magical Items. A book I am sure no longer exists in the human realm. The information inside holds many secrets that not even Gods can conceal," Vulgrim started laughing as he opened the portal back to the Kent Farm for the group.

Nico was the first to comment as Red Fox lifted Kara onto his back, "That was fun, we should do it again," with that they all went through the portal and returning to the human realm.

**Kent Farm-Two days since they left-Midday. **

They stepped out the portal where they see Jonathan Kent staring at them with a hunting rifle. Red Fox lowered his mask and says, "We did it," and started walking out the Tornado Shelter, Nico following them quickly.

April and Barbara spoke with Jonathan, with April simply saying, "We are all fine, Naruto managed to sort everything out."

Jonathan simply says, "Why did it take so long, you have been gone for two days."

April and Barbaras' eyes widened and Barbara simply says, "Time is strange in the Underworld, maybe because we went inside through Vulgrim's platform time was shorter on the other side."

April then says, "Was there any issue with the teachers?"

"No, they expected you guys to be here during that time, but tonight your expected to join the fellow school students at Patterson Farm for a bonfire," Jonathan answered before they returned to the farmhouse. Jonathan simply asks, "Should I expect monsters to start showing up?"

"No, Vulgrim apparently only offered Naruto that when he gave him the disks to get around demon realm," Barbara states before saying, "Thanks for the Axe," and hands the wood chopping axe to Jonathan and he placed it with the chopped wood. They entered the farmhouse and enjoyed some lunch with Nico. They would then head up stairs to see Kara in bed sleeping and Naruto sleeping in a chair to the side and left them to their sleep.

**The end of the week-Morning**

Everyone from Gotham was prepared to head home, everyone saying goodbye to their hosts, Naruto simply apologizing for being a bother during the week to Jonathan and Martha. Kara just ignored him and spoke to April and Barbara, sharing contact information, everything was just awkward between her and Naruto. Nico spoke with Naruto saying that he can keep, 'Blue Rose' for his hobby, even going as far as stating that she would be selling Vulgrim needed 'parts'. They get on their bus and proceeded to head home this time with Naruto actually sleeping on the journey.

**Gotham-Foot Clan Hidden Base**

Karai trains with Yamato as the Dark Figure arrives and asks, "You did manage to give the item I gave you to the hunter correct?"

Karai paused in her training and says, "Yes, though he left the city with it."

The Dark Figure frowns before saying, "I do not sense that artefact or the changes it would have made to him. Either you failed your task," Karai grits her teeth at that, "Or this Hunter has a method of avoiding demonic possession. This requires research. Have your men search him out and find out what has happened to him while I increase the pace of my tasks," before vanishing into a mist of darkness.

Karai frowns at the spot as Tigerclaw enters, "It is more than just demon powers, the Red Fox has allies that are as strong as the Metas that we have employed. I have contacted Master Shredder and convinced him to send his elite guard ahead."

Karai frowns at that before saying, "The Elite Guard? Those fools won't know what hit them," Tigerclaw agreed with what he thought she meant.

:End of Chapter Five:

**Don't own God of War, just wanted the Blades of Chaos, with thoughts on a later chapter/s. **

**With this, I am delaying the inevitable in that I am stalling to update 'The Kamen Rider Autobot' mainly due to the next chapter being the start of Unicron. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this long chapter and until next time...BEWARE the Wraith!**


End file.
